The Little Mermaid
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: This is what the DBZ world would be if you mix it in with The Little Mermaid. Trunks is the mermaid and Gohan is the prince. Ch TEN is up! Now COMPLETE! I changed the rating to R for some swearing
1. The Shark and the Seagull

The Little Mermaid  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ or The Little Mermaid despite how cool that would be. Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic. Deathfic? Read and find out! Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! No permission required.^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! a_rosko@hotmail.com   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine.  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Not a cloud could be seen in the bright blue sky as the seagulls circled round a vast ship, diving down on deck every once in a while to try and pick up the fisherman's catch. Only to squawk away in anger as they were chased off by sailors.  
  
The salty sea air with combined smell of freshly caught fish was like a taste of pure bliss to those on deck as the waves crashed up against the side of the ship causing it to rock back and forth on the ocean. The chatter of the crew as they worked to bring up their fishing nets and prepare the sail was the most common sound to be heard. There was never a man without something to occupy him at this time of day.   
  
Even the prince lent a helping hand on deck. His dog Icarus, close by, barking happily. The only passenger who wasn't enjoying the fresh air was Yamcha. He was leaning over the rail, with a green face, letting out his breakfast for the seagulls to come and happily eat.  
  
Prince Gohan came up behind his advisor and friend "Isn't this great, Yamcha?" He asked. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" He took a deep breath. "It's the perfect day to be at sea!"  
  
He leaned over the rail with him. Yamcha brought his face up and Gohan was a little stunned to see how green he looked. "Oh....Yes. It's a...beautiful day." He grumbled out almost sarcastically before quickly putting his face back in the direction of the water and throwing up again.  
  
"Are you alright? He asked with concern. "Yes, your highness...I'm fine. I just need to...Get this out of my system. I must've...eaten something bad." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth with it.  
  
"Well if you get any worse, I want you to go below deck and try to rest. Ok?"  
  
"Yes, your highness." He replied in a shaking voice.  
  
Satisfied, Gohan went off to help the crew again. It was hard work being a fisherman but he loved every minute of it. Since their Kingdom was so close to the sea, it became part of everyday life to know how to handle a ship. Even the royals participated. It was a way to learn how to man a ship in case of an emergency as well as to teach them more skills and responsibilities. Right now his younger brother, Goten was too young to be doing this sort of thing. But in a few years he would be learning how to sail too.  
  
Another net was soon filled with fat salmon and he quickly went to help the other crew members pull up the heavy load. Water dripped from the bottom of the net and onto the deck as the squirming haul was lowered down. These must've been the biggest salmon that Gohan had ever seen!  
  
"Quite the load we have here, King Vegeta must be in a very good mood."  
  
Gohan turned around to the source of the cracked voice to see an old sailor sitting on a barrel, wearing an eyepatch and eyeing the catch that was just made. "Who is King Vegeta?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Never heard of a sailor who didn't know about him."  
  
He continued to look at him as if waiting for further explanation. Yamcha came up behind him shaking his head in a disgusted manner and decided to put in his own two cents, "Merpeople? What nonsense! Gohan you shouldn't listen to a word of this mans lies!"  
  
The old sailor marched up to him in a threatening manner for calling him a liar. "It ain't nonsense! It's the truth!" He picked up a fish and shoved it in Yamcha's face and backed him up into the rail. Gohan just watched in amusement as his friend squirmed at the sight of the thing. "I'm telling you, right now at the bottom of the ocean, he rules them all!" In fear the salmon flipped and squirmed until it was free of the fisherman's hold and dove back into the dark ocean water with a splash.  
  
It took a huge breath of air before sadly looking back up to the ship where all the rest of the fish were. They would die soon due to the lack of oxygen they were getting outside of the water. There was nothing he could do for them except for not waste this chance he got at life and swim away before another net snared him. With regret he turned and swam away towards his freedom and away from the passing ships.  
  
The salmon went into the depths, the water getting darker and darker with the more distance that it put between itself and the ocean surface. Swimming through schools of other fish, seaweed and coral, he headed for the underwater city of Vegeta-sei. The king would need to know about the fisherman's boats to keep the other fish away.  
  
Large shadows passed over the small fish as he swam, but he paid no attention to them. He knew what they were. The mermaids. They all were going to see a concert that was put together by the royal family themselves in the golden palace. The prince and princess would be singing together, and mermen and mermaids from all over the ocean were going to see it. This would make it easy to find the king.   
  
Soon, there were more of them. All swimming excitedly and gracefully in the direction of Vegeta-sei. He must be getting close. It was strange looking at the rulers of the ocean who resembled the fish eating humans. They all hated the humans, and none more than the king. His queen was interested in the humans and even collected many human things. She supposedly put them in a secret hiding spot, but no-one knows where. When searching through a shipwreck, one day, the thing collapsed on her and crushed her before she could get out. King Vegeta was devastated and blamed it all on the humans. But sadly, that's just how it is sometimes.   
  
It would be hard for any land creature to see anything with how dark it was. The water all around was a deep navy blue and made the ocean floor look quite beautiful. Smaller schools of fish quickly broke up and swam away in both fear and instinct at the approaching mermaids, causing bubbles in the water to form.   
  
They swam on beautifully towards the approaching glow of the underwater palace in their groups, and their shadow like forms eventually became clearer in the water as they got closer to their destination. When it suddenly came into view over the horizon the approaching mermaids would have to shield their eyes until they adjusted to the light.  
  
The palace was the largest and most beautiful thing any fish had ever seen. It had a look that suggested that it was a natural anomaly of the sea, but the sheer colour suggested that it was crafted out of shining gold many centuries ago.  
  
There were mermen waiting outside to show others to spare seats for the show. It was easy enough to get in, and once inside one could see hundreds of mermaids already seated in a beautiful and vast dome like room, waiting for their king to arrive and the show to start. They were all speaking amongst themselves, and with the design of the large dome room, their voices were magnified. Causing a really loud sound to come from them.  
  
An incredibly small seahorse and an average sized red crab that looked a lot like Krillin, came onto the stage. The seahorse cleared his throat. For such a small seahorse he managed to make a large enough sound to silence the chattering crowd, even though the room was designed for just that purpose. So the performers could be heard by the audience.  
  
When all attention was focussed of him, he spoke in an incredibly low yet squeaky voice. "Presenting, his Royal Majesty, King Vegeta!"  
  
The crowd cheered at this and did a standing ovation when he entered the room through an entrance in the ceiling, riding on a giant shell that was being carted around by two dolphins. He had a blue tail and his black hair stood straight up, making it easy to see the gold crown that he wore. He masterfully steered them around the dome like room before pulling out his trident and using its power to shut out the lights. Leaving only enough for the audience to clearly see the stage.  
  
They oohed and aahhed at the sight of his power at work. It wasn't all that often that any normal merman would have the opportunity to see it, and it amazed them. His trident had the power to control the ocean, only it wasn't showed off all that often. He steered his dolphins on over to his private balcony where he would view his children perform, before sending the dolphins out of the room. He took a seat and nodded in the direction of the seahorse and Krillin, signalling that it was ok for them to start.  
  
They both bowed low and the seahorse quickly swam away while Krillin went over to the awaiting band. Getting ready to act as the conductor. Vegeta smirked. This would be a good show. Trunks and Bra both had great voices, which they inherited from their mother. Bra sang all the time, but Trunks only did it when she was around to practice and to help her out on some notes. This would be his first public show, and to do something like this would allow all their subjects to see that the royal family is interested in what the people think and will work hard for them. Not to mention show off some of the personal skills of the prince.  
  
This show was also designed to help him find a mate. Perhaps someone in the audience would see him and become interested. He was sixteen now and would have to pick one out soon. Not for another two or three years to be precise, but it was better if he got to know whom he was choosing to rule at his side with than just being thrown into a marriage.   
  
He so far had not brought home any suitors yet, male or female. And this had the king a little worried that his son appeared to take an interest in no-one at all.  
  
Krillin tapped on his board and the band started up with something slow. The curtains opened up to reveal his little princess on stage who began to sing softly to the music, while stage performers in the background swam around with grace to her song. She had a sea green tail with light blue hair done up with an orange star fish and a pearl necklace. She also had a wonderful voice as did her brother. When they sang together it was like being able to hear harmony. Trunks would be joining her on stage soon. Krillin looked happier than ever while watching her perform the song he wrote.  
  
Vegeta had his armes crossed and tapped his fingers in amusement. His daughter looked so much like her mother down there on stage. It was strange how she acted more like him at times though. His son looked like he did, aside from the hair and eyes, but he had the personality of his mother.   
  
The song soon began to pick up and the performers swam faster signalling that it was almost Trunks' turn to get out there and join his younger sister. The final note came and Bra looked to her left expecting to see her brother swimming up to her to help finish the song. He wasn't there. She looked up at her father who was frowning at his sons tardiness. The band members stopped and waited a little confused. Still nothing. Vegeta was getting angry now. Bra, seeing her father upset, swam over to the side of the stage to peer behind the curtains. She looked up at him and shook her head. He wasn't here.  
  
Vegeta was shaking with rage while the mermen in the audience whispered amongst themselves and shook their heads in shame over spoiled royals. Krillin and the band members all looked afraid. This couldn't be good. Their king was good ruler but had a nasty temper.  
  
He screamed out his sons name in pure rage for humiliating him and his sister like this. "TORANKSU!!!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Far away from Vegeta-sei where there are no mermaids or other fish around, we find one mermaid and one turtle, in the darker part of the ocean where few creatures still roamed. The turtle was acting all nervous and afraid, but the merman was excited. He had just found another shipwreck and was going to explore it.  
  
  
  
He poked his head above the large rocks he was resting on and looked at his prize with excitement. He had shoulder length, lavender hair and blue eyes. His tail was the same colour as his hair and it sparkled in the light whenever he went near the surface.  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Wait up!" A lazy voice called from behind. Trunks turned his head, his hair waving smoothly around his head as he did this, to the source of his friends voice. "Hurry up, Turtle!" He called while motioning with his free hand. He carried a sack with his other hand, made out of seaweed to collect whatever unusual objects he may find.  
  
Turtle swam up behind him with an exhausted look on his face. This wreck was a lot farther away than all of the others, and Trunks always found reasons to drag him on down with him to the spooky looking things to help him cart off some strange new human thing that he may find.  
  
"You know I can't swim as fast as you!" He complained. Trunks just ignored him and pointed to the wreckage that seemed to be covered in shadows.  
  
"There it is." He said with fascination in his voice. "Isn't it great?"  
  
"Oh, yes. It's very nice. Now lets go home!" Turtle said while turning around to try and swim away. Trunks quickly grabbed his small tail and pulled him back down. "You wouldn't happen to be AFRAID now would you?" He asked in a teasing tone before releasing him and swimming on down to the ghost ship with bubbles trailing behind.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Turtle called after him not fully realising that he was following him down to the ship. "It's just that it's all covered in dirt and mould, and you know how bad my allergies get."  
  
Trunks swam up to a broken window and looked inside before snorting in disgust. "You don't HAVE allergies!"   
  
A blush appeared on Turtles beak at being caught lying. Trunks looked back into the ship. "Alright then, I'm going inside." He turned to his friend and gave him an innocent smile. "You can just stay out here and watch for sharks!" He quickly glided in through the window, leaving Turtle out there by himself. "Good idea, Trunks! You go in, and I'll watch for-WHAT!? SHARKS?! Trunks!" He called while making a dive for the window and the safety of his friend.  
  
His shell was too wide however, and he got stuck. "Trunks help me!" He called out in fear. Trunks turned around from across the ship and laughed at the sight that met him before swimming on down. "Don't worry, Turtle!" He chuckled. "I'll get you out." He grabbed his fins and started to pull, Turtles shell making creaking sounds as it was inched through the window.   
  
"Trunks, do you really think there might be sharks around?" He whispered in a shaking voice, unaware of the giant shadow that just passed him on the other side. "Turtle, stop being such a guppy!" Trunks scolded before finally pulling him through with a loud popping sound.  
  
They searched around the dark wreck, going through rotting cabins and other areas of the ship for anything of interest. They didn't find too much. Just broken drawers, rotted pieces of wood and shattered glass. The tide must've washed most of the human things away. After about ten minutes or so and still coming up with nothing, Trunks started to grumble to himself about the uselessness of the place while Turtle continued to try and persuade him to leave with him.  
  
"We might as well look through the other rooms, Turtle." Trunks said calmly. "We're already more than halfway done anyway."  
  
Turtle nodded his head. As long as they were going to leave soon then he didn't really care. He had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to happen and didn't want to be around for when it did.   
  
They finally made it to the last room in the ship, to Turtles relief. The door was jammed so they had to swim in through a hole in the floor. It was on the top floor and was the largest room of them all. It had a giant window in the back that was cracked up but amazingly not shattered. Trunks looked around. This room was his last hope to get something good. He had never been in a ship that had so few things in it in all the times he went out to collect.  
  
Collecting human objects had been a hobby that he shared with his mother back when she was still alive. He used to almost always go with her when she found a new wreck to explore and they would always take their finding to Master Roshi the seagull. He would tell them what the objects that they had collected were, then they would take their finds on down to their secret hiding spot. It was so cool having all those human things piled up in one spot. Kinda like their own secret treasure room that nobody else knew about. Not even his father. Turtle knew about it, but only because they were best friends and he trusted him. He would never tell anyone about it.   
  
It was getting harder to get him to come along to some of the ship wrecks with him, but he always gave in, in the end. So it didn't matter. He really needed these trips to loosen up anyway. Turtle was always so stressed out.  
  
Trunks turned around in circles, trying to get a look at the whole room all at once, his hair waving around in the water and getting in his face. 'Man, I really should cut my hair.' He thought disgustedly as he placed a strand behind his ear. Turtle kept near him in case of danger, eyeing the vast room suspiciously.  
  
Suddenly a sparkling something caught his eye way off in the corner. He sucked in his breath and excitedly swam up to it as fast as he could. It looked like a silver stick with small dull spikes coming out the end. "Oh my god! Turtle would you look at this!" Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen! I don't even have one like it at all!"  
  
"It's wonderful, Trunks." Turtle said, looking at the object over Trunks' shoulder. "Now that we have something, can we go?"   
  
Trunks didn't hear him as he spotted on old pipe on the other side of the room and raced to get it. "Hmm...I wonder what this is?" He asked picking it up and examining it.  
  
"Truuuunks." Turtle whined. He was turned around so he didn't see the giant great white shark through the window behind him, eyeing him like he was supper.  
  
"Turtle, will you relax already?" Trunks said lazily, not looking up at him in time to see the shark open it's jaws. "Nothing is going to happen."  
  
A thundering, crash sound behind Turtle alerted both him and Trunks to the shark. Turtle screamed his head off as he swam for his life while the shark gave chase. Trunks threw his things inside of the sack he was carrying and swam off after his friend. The shark twisted and turned in the vast room that was suddenly to small for the three of them, quickly and gracefully in the water with the professionalism of a true hunter. Trunks did the same, knowing fully well that his friend was doomed if he didn't get out of the way soon.   
  
The shark snapped his jaws open and closed in a very threatening manner as he gained on his prey. Turtle continued to scream as Trunks clenched his teeth, trying to speed up to save his friend. The shark eventually backed him up in a corner and was about to come in for the kill until Trunks dived in, grabbed him and swam away as fast as his fins would take him. The shark crashed loudly into the rotted wood and sharp splinters floated everywhere.  
  
They swam as fast as they could for the window in which they came in, with Turtle in the lead. The great white behind them and looking completely pissed off. "Oh, No!" Turtle cried out as he crashed into the window and got stuck again. Trunks charged up behind him and didn't stop, so he ended up roughly pushing Turtle through the hole and getting himself through just in time before the shark smashed his way through the ships outer wall.  
  
They ended up swimming circles upwards, around the ship, trying to get away from the very angry, very HUNGRY shark. They were losing their breath fast! Turtle ended up going so fast that he smashed his face into one of the ships sail poles. He was knocked completely out, and descended to the ocean floor slowly. The shark saw this and followed the prey that was easier to catch. "Turtle!" Trunks screamed out in fear as he dove to get him.  
  
When he got close enough he reached out and grabbed him. Looking around he noticed that he had reached through an anchor hole. He held Turtle protectively close to him as the shark drew nearer at amazing speeds. He grabbed the side of the anchor and pushed himself out in the other direction just in time as the shark sped through the hole.  
  
Turtle woke up a bit dazed. They were about to try and make a break for it again when Trunks turned around and started to laugh hysterically. Turtle looked at him as if he were insane. "What's so funny? We need to get out of here right now!" He yelled. Trunks stopped laughing enough to explain things to him. "Look down there, Turtle." He said with a smirk while pointing in the direction of the shark. Turtle looked down and was pretty amazed to see the shark stuck in the anchor hole!  
  
"H-he's stuck!" Turtle exclaimed happily. They both grinned at each other for their get-a-way and swam on down for a better look at the thing. They had never seen a shark up close before, and now that they could the idea intrigued them. "Awww. Is the poor shark stuck?" Trunks asked it in a mocking tone. It just glared daggers at him. Turtle also found some courage and swam a little closer to it. "You big bully!" He said. Then he stuck his tongue out at it. He was so close that as the shark snapped his teeth at him, he could practically feel the water current change in his direction. His eyes immediately went wide in both surprise and fear as he and Trunks swam for the surface.  
  
Trunks was snickering at him. "Turtle, you really ARE a guppy!"   
  
"I am not!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Out in the sun, sitting on a rock humming to himself, while reading porn magazines, was a large seagull wearing sunglasses. He turned the pages over to get a better look, soaking up the hot rays of the sun when suddenly he heard his name being called.  
  
"Hey, Master Roshi!"  
  
He hid his magazines away as fast as he could, the call having startled him, and pulled out his telescope and looked through the wrong end. He saw what looked like Trunks and Turtle several yards away, when in fact they weren't even two full feet away.   
  
"Hey, Trunks!!" He called. "How you doing, kid?!"  
  
Trunks smiled at the display while Turtle rolled his eyes at the crazy old bird as Master Roshi put down the telescope to get a better look, only to see them directly in front of him in the water. "Whoa, what a swim!" He said with amazement. Trunks didn't bother to correct him as he pulled his bag out of the water and handed it over to him. "Look at all the cool stuff we found, Master Roshi!" He said excitedly while dumping the contents onto the rock for him to see.  
  
It wasn't the most stuff he'd managed to get in all the times that he and Turtle went out to collect, but he didn't have anything like them in his whole collection. And the idea that there were more human things out there still waiting to be collected excited him to no end.  
  
Roshi looked down at the back before happily beginning to snoop through it. "Alrighty, lets see what we got today." he said to himself. He suddenly gasped with his head still in the bag as he pulled out the fork. "Well would you look at this! My, this is special! This is very, very unusual!"  
  
"What?! What is it?" Trunks asked getting all excited at Roshi's mumbling's.  
  
"It's a dingle hopper!" He said with awe. "What's a dingle hopper?" Trunks and Turtle asked at the same time. Roshi just smiled at them. "This is something you could use, Trunks. Turtle won't be able to though."  
  
"Why not?" Trunks asked wondering why his friend wouldn't be able to use the extra special item that they found. "Well you see, Trunks, a dingle hopper is what the humans use to style their hair!"  
  
"Really?" He asked looking up at Roshi excitedly. "Yes, really! Look!" He put the fork into his feathers and started to twist them around. Trunks and Turtle watched in fascination. Soon he had nice looking curls on the top of his head and then he pulled out the fork and gave it back to Trunks. "That's all you have to do until you get a style that humans go nuts for!"  
  
"Wow." Trunks said in an impressed tone while looking it over.   
  
"What about the other one?" Turtle asked. "Oh ya, I nearly forgot!" Trunks said as he pulled out the pipe from his bag. "What about this one, Master Roshi?" He asked  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said while taking the pipe from Trunks' outstretched hand. "You certainly have been getting lucky with your finds lately, y'know that?" Did you get anything else from that shipwreck?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No." Trunks said with regret in his voice while Turtle looked a little happy. "This was all we could find. The current must've destroyed the rest of it or washed it all away."  
  
"That ship did look rather old, Trunks." Turtle added. He just nodded his head in agreement. "Do you know what it is, Roshi?" Trunks asked, bringing his attention back to the scruffy old bird while leaning up against the rock. "Yes. It's a snork flat."  
  
They just looked at him in confusion, so he continued. "The snork flat has been a very popular item amongst the humans for hundreds of years. Even know you can see many of them with one of these. You just blow into the smaller end here, and it will produce fine music. Allow me." He took a huge breath of air and then blew hard into the pipe, just to have seaweed and mud come out the other end and a little down his throat.  
  
"M-music?" Trunks said with remembrance while Master Roshi choked on what came out of his end of the pipe. "Oh no! The concert!" He said frantically while snatching the pipe from Master Roshi. "My father is going to KILL me!"   
  
"The concert was today?" Turtle asked with an equal amount of fear in his voice.  
  
"Trunks, you may want to clean that out before use--"  
  
"I'm sorry Master Roshi, but I have to go!" He said while swimming off a bit and waving. "Thank you!" He called out before he and Turtle dove back into the depths.  
  
"Any time, Trunks!" Roshi called, waving back. "Any time."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The two of them swam as fast as their fins would carry them through the dark ocean, creating air bubbles as they went, frantically trying to get back home before they got into too much trouble. 'How could I forget!' Trunks thought miserably to himself. 'Bra was looking forward to this too! I hope father won't fillet me!' Turtle just followed along, trying to think of some decent excuses that would help to get his friend out of trouble.  
  
What they didn't know, was that they were being watched as they swam. Two eels with the heads of Cell jr. watched them both with interest from the shadows in the rocks. Their two glassy eyes projecting the images they saw back to a crystal ball inside of a faraway cave near some underwater volcanoes, that gave the place a strange looking evil glow.  
  
"Yes, hurry home little prince." Said the figure who watched with little fascination from inside the cave. He came out of the shadows and we see a black octopus with the body of perfect Cell from the waist up. He sneered at the screen of Trunks and Turtle swimming. "We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we? Celebration indeed! Bah!" He grabbed a large sea snail from a nearby bowl and placed the little screeching thing in his mouth before chewing it slowly to increase it's pain before he swallowed it.  
  
"He celebrates while am forced here! Banished, exiled and practically starving!" He clenched his shaking fists with fury. A sudden thought occurred to him, however and he eyed the projection with a sudden interest and burst out laughing. "Of course! It's so simple! King Vegeta's only son! He would do anything to keep his brats safe! The little girl is always around her father, so who better and easier to get at then his rebellious son?"  
  
He snickered evilly as his plan formed in his minds eye. "I'll give him something to celebrate all right!" He then used his sorcery to call to his eels. "Listen up you two!!" He was so loud that they ended up banging their heads in surprise on the rocks above them. "I want you to keep an eye on Vegeta's pretty boy son here."  
  
He started to rub his hands together with greed at the thought of all the power he could have. "He may be the key to Vegeta's undoing!"   
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Please review this I love reviews! and don't be afraid to give me suggestions either, those are welcome too!  
  
And for anyone who's interested I may be posting a sequal to Angel Eyes, but only if you all want me too! So review!! ^_~ 


	2. Meeting for the first time

The Little Mermaid: Chapter Two  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic. Deathfic? Read and find out! Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! No permission required.^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! a_rosko@hotmail.com   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine.   
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
A.N.:The next chapter might take a little longer to write out do to reasons that are out of my control for the moment. And Trunks will only be singing once or twice in this fic simply because I just can't properly picture him as a singer, And I'm trying to make Vegeta a little bit of a loving father because the sea king did love his children in the cartoon, but he was also mean. So this should work out just fine.   
  
Chapter: Two  
  
************************************************************  
  
"What the HELL am I going to do with you, boy?!?" Vegeta barked angrily at his son, while he paced back and forth in front of his throne. Trunks just floated there if front of him at the throne room with his head down and his hands behind his back. Turtle watched in fear in the far shadows while his friend tried to explain what happened. "Father I'm sorry, I just forgot. I didn't mean--"  
  
"Be silent when I am speaking, boy!" Vegeta shouted almost in rage. Trunks cringed at him. Krillin showed himself in Vegeta's hair and started to yell at him too. "The entire concert was ruined! Completely destroyed! And all because of your reckless behaviour!"  
  
"Boy you had just better consider yourself lucky that Bra was able to complete most of the show without you! Are you aware of how badly you humiliated your sister and myself today!?!" He shouted while pointing and sneering at him accusingly. "This is the most irresponsible, stupidest thing you have EVER DONE!" Turtle watched on, getting angry as he saw his friend cringe at all the enraged shouting that was directed solely at him.  
  
Krillin just had to add in his own piece at this point as he quickly swam out of Vegeta's hair and right up to Trunks' face. "No thanks to you, you brat, I am the laughing stock of the ENTIRE KINGDOM!!!"  
  
Turtle couldn't take it anymore. He charged up and swam down there as fast as he could to Trunks' defence. When he got there he snarled as nastily as he could right in Krillins face. "It wasn't his fault!" He cried out angrily, Krillin just calmly swam away, and Turtle found himself glaring right in his kings face! Vegeta gave him a you're-SO-stupid look. Turtle suddenly became VERY afraid and Trunks put his head in his hand and groaned, knowing that at this point things would be getting worse before they got better.  
  
Afraid of what he might see, but unable to suppress the urge to look away he to a peek through his fingers to see his best friend stuttering in fear in front of his father. He groaned again, and Turtle gulped "W-well you see, your highness...um...We were swimming around and a SHARK chased after us! He had huge jaws and was snapping them at us as if we were it's lunch!"  
  
Vegeta and Krillin just looked at each other like they didn't believe a word that was said. If there was a shark near the city then it would have been reported, but they didn't know just how far away from the city they were. "Then finally it got stuck and we were safe." Turtle saw that they didn't really believe his story so he continued. "And then we went to see a seagull! And he told us about all the--"  
  
"SEAGULL!!!!" Vegeta screamed in disbelief as he caught on to what was just said. Seagulls were surface creatures. Turtle covered his mouth in shock, realizing what he had just done and quickly swam behind Trunks for protection. He just glared down at his friend for opening his big mouth. Now he would get in even MORE trouble!   
  
Vegeta got right in Trunks' face and just screamed at him. "YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU!?!?!"   
  
"N-nothing happened, f-father" He stuttered out in complete fear.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN BY ONE OF THOSE FREAKISH HUMANS!!!" Vegeta soon stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before looking at his son who was now almost shaking in fear of him.  
  
He sighed tiredly at the sight. He was sick of having to explain to his stubborn son why he couldn't go to the surface. "Toranksu, I'm just worried about you, that's all. Today we got a report about fishing boats from a fish who had to escape capture." He put his hand on his sons shoulder. "I just don't want you to end up like your mother."   
  
A flash of anger crossed Trunks' eyes at hearing this. 'What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?' He thought to himself furiously. "Trunks, I just don't want to see my only son snared on some fish eaters hook." Vegeta explained calmly. Trunks just angrily shrugged out of his fathers hold, surprising him with an outburst. "I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child any--"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN, YOU'LL OBEY MY RULES!!!!" He screamed back, his anger having returned in full force.  
  
"Well if you would just--"  
  
"AND YOU ARE TO NEVER, EVER GO TO THE SURFACE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!"  
  
Trunks' back stiffened when he heard that. He could feel tears in his eye, but he turned around and swam away before his father would notice them with Turtle following closely behind.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he sat down on his throne and massaged his temple. He didn't mean to scream so loudly at him. He was just worried. Krillin came up and snobbishly put in his own two cents. "Hmph! Teenagers! You give them and inch and they'll want a mile!"  
  
"You....you don't think that I was too hard on him, do you?" He quietly asked the small crab swimming around his head.  
  
"Definitely not!!" Krillin immediately replied. "If Trunks were my son, I'd show him who's boss! None of this going to the surface nonsense! And you should keep him under very tight control! No telling when he'll pull another foolish stunt like the one today, again."  
  
Vegeta thought about that for a minute. "You're right, crab." He decided.  
  
"Of course I'm right, sire." He said, as if it were obvious.  
  
"Toranksu needs to be supervised." Krillin folded his little pinchers and nodded his head in agreement. "And YOU are just the crab to do it!" He said enthusiastically while pointing at him.   
  
Krillins face fell at the statement. "M-me?" He squeaked. "Yes, YOU! You told me how you would act towards your own children just now, and I'm far too busy to be watching my son *all* day. So you will do it! It was your idea after all." He added with a smirk.  
  
"B-b-but sire, I--"  
  
"Just do as I say, crab!" He shouted. Krillin mentally kicked himself for opening his big mouth. "Yes sire." He said, almost whining as he bowed and walked away, mumbling to himself about how stupid he was.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Walking down the dark and empty corridors of the palace, Krillin continue to mumble to himself. "Why do I get myself into these things? I should be writing out orchestras! Not babysitting some high strung teenager!" He quit his rambling's as a sudden shadow passed over him. He looked up just to see Trunks and Turtle swimming off somewhere with a bag in the prince's hand. They didn't appear to notice him as they swam.  
  
Krillin eyed them with curiosity before going after them. 'What is he up to now?' He thought suspiciously as he gave chase.  
  
Crabs aren't meant for swimming, so the fact that he was able to keep up with the two of them as they did twists and turns through coral and seaweed was quite impressive. About a half an hour later an still swimming like there was no tomorrow, Krillin was about to give up until they finally stopped.  
  
He looked around him. They were *way* outside of the city limits and there appeared to be no fish life around at all! Just the rocks and what looked like a few small caves covered in shadows. He looked back at Trunks in time to see him pull a large flat rock out of the way of an entrance to one of the caves. He gasped in slight shock. 'What the hell are they doing?'  
  
Trunks and Turtle looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before smoothly gliding on in. The rock began to fall back into place behind them. Krillin took a deep breath and followed them as fast as he could before the rock could seel shut. He thought that he would make it at first, but the pain in his tiny red legs told him otherwise.   
  
He tried to hold back his sharp gasp of pain as he looked behind him to find all of his legs caught. He grit his teeth and pushed himself out, stretching his legs painfully as he did this. 'That little brat had better have a good excuse for being all the way out here at this time of night!' He thought irritably as he finally pushed himself free.  
  
He slowly swam into the cave, trying to make as little noise and as few bubbles as possible. He turned a corner and Trunks and Turtle came into view. He had to hold back a gasp of surprise. There were shelves etched into the rock all around them completely filled with human objects! He didn't know what they all were, but it was definitely human. Trunks was lying on his stomach in the middle of it all with a miserable look on his face, examining his fork.  
  
"Trunks, are you ok?" Turtle asked in a worried tone. Unknown to the both of them that they had an intruder. "Why can't he just understand?" He asked miserably. "I just don't see things the same as he does. How can a world that can create such beautiful things be bad?" Turtle just shrugged his fins.  
  
"Mom collected most of this stuff." He said while looking around the cave fondly. Krillin couldn't believe his ears. This was the cave where Queen Bulma hid all of her illegal human objects! And now Prince Toranksu was doing the same! "I know that she would still be doing it today if she were alive."  
  
"Of course she would, Trunks. She loved all of this stuff and so do you. It's not the humans fault that she died." Turtle said while trying to be supportive.  
  
Trunks snorted disgustedly. "That's not what dad thinks! He blames everything on them! And he wants me to forget mom and never think about her again! You heard what he said back at the throne room! 'I don't want you to end up like your mother!' What a fucking joke!"  
  
"He might not have meant it like that, Trunks." Said Turtle. "He may have just been saying that he doesn't want you to die like she did."  
  
Trunks swam up to a candle stick holder and placed the fork in it. "Ya right." He said sarcastically. Krillin started to move around to get a better view of the cave and to look at all the strange things that surrounded him. "Father couldn't give a damn about me OR what I think!"  
  
He looked up at a hole in the top of the cave, where the light came in from and sighed. "I feel like I should be doing this. I mean...I love going down to ship wrecks and everything, but...sometimes I think that if I were to keep all of her things here, and even get some more would be a way...to......"  
  
"Keep her memory alive?" Turtle finished when it appeared as if his friend couldn't.  
  
Trunks smiled at his friend. "Ya. Something like that. But I also want to know everything there is to know about them. What's a fire? Why does it burn? How do they dance and what's the point to a....uh... What's that word again, Turtle?"  
  
"What word?"  
  
"You know, the thing that humans travel on outside." Trunks said while whirling his hand around, trying hard to think about it.  
  
"A road?"  
  
"Ya! That's it!" He said happily before sighing. "I would give *anything* to be able to walk around on land for just one day. To see the things they see." He swam over to one of his portraits that portrayed a young couple in a grassy field and looked at it longingly. "They don't know how lucky they are."  
  
Krillin walked around, listening with fascination. 'How long has all of this been going on without anyone knowing it?' He thought in amazement. He wasn't watching where he was going however, and he bumped into a jar and knocked it over. Unfortunately it took several other things with it on the way to the ground. There was fishing string wrapped around it so sadly, Krillin was one of them as he got caught in it.  
  
He and several other strange object crashed loudly on the rock floor, alerting Trunks and Turtle to his presence. "K-Krillin!?!" Trunks stuttered out in a mixture of surprise shock and fear. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Krillin untied himself as he eyed the pair with anger. "Trunks, how did you–where did you–What is all of this?" He said waving his arms around angrily.  
  
Trunks began to pull at a lock of his hair nervously. If Krillin knows then it will only be a matter of time before his father found out about this place. "It's... uh... it's just my... uh... collection?" he replied nervously, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Krillin chuckled almost cheerfully and pulled out a small fishing hook before examining it. "Oh I see! Your collection.......IF YOUR FATHER EVER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE--"  
  
"Your not going to tell him are you!?!?" Trunks and Turtle yelled at the same time.  
  
Trunks swam up to him and in a begging tone, tried to reason with him. "Please, Krillin, don't tell him! He would never understand!"   
  
His voice and face were filled with such a mixture of fear and anxiety that Krillin immediately relaxed. He knew perfectly well the kind of trouble Trunks would get in if Vegeta ever found out about this place. He HAD also overheard the two of them talking and knew that part of the reason why he was doing this was for his mother. That was a good excuse. Wasn't it?  
  
The small crab really didn't know what to do. 'I should just take him home and talk to him about it there.' He reasoned with himself. "Trunks, listen to me. It's late so you just come with me, I'll take you home to get something to eat and we'll talk about this to–"  
  
"What's that?" Trunks asked looking up.  
  
Krillin stopped as he took notice of the shadow that passed over them through the hole in the ceiling. Turtle and Trunks immediately swam for the cave exit and up towards the surface.  
  
"Trunks! Get back here!" Krillin called out, but Trunks just ignored him as he swam.   
  
When he reached the surface he was surprised with what he saw. It was night time out, and there were strange and colourful explosions in the sky. They looked like giant bright stars that made loud banging sounds just before disappearing.  
  
Trunks watched with fascination and awe for a moment before the sound of music caught his ears. It was coming from that nearby ship! Krillin scratched at his arm to get his attention. "Trunks, we need to go back now! It's not safe here." He just brushed him off before taking a dive and coming back up again at a distance away. He continued to do this, putting more space between himself and his friends. Krillin called out to him to try and get him to come back, but to no avail it didn't work. "Trunks! Toranksu, please come back!" He just pretended not to hear him.  
  
When he finally made it to the ship he noticed that a rope ladder was hanging down, so he grabbed it and climbed up. It was hard! After about five minutes of struggling with it he finally made it up on the side of the deck, where no-one could see and rested his arms. His tail was still hanging down lazily at the side of the ship just in case he needed to make a quick get-a-way.  
  
Trunks watched with complete amazement at the sight of all the humans dancing around, laughing and having fun to the music that was played. 'I wonder what their celebrating.' He thought to himself. Then another wonderful sight caught his eye. It was a human, dancing around and playing with a large hairy dog. He had hair that was as black as the night and onyx eyes. He was tall, handsome and had a VERY nice build. Trunks found himself completely breathless and a blush started to form on his cheek at the sight of him.  
  
A squawking sound pulled him out of the nice little trance that he was in, and he looked up in time to see Master Roshi flying in. "Hello, Trunks!" He called out loudly. Trunks quickly looked at all the humans to make sure that Roshi wasn't heard over the music. He wasn't. 'Thank god!' He thought in relief as Master Roshi swooped to a land next to him. "Beautiful night for fireworks isn't it?" He asked in a cheerful.  
  
"Master Roshi, keep your voice down or they'll hear you!" Trunks hissed. The very last thing he wanted at this point was to be caught and have to swim away before he got his fill of the eye candy currently on deck.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered sheepishly. "So what are you looking at?" He asked taking a look at what Trunks was staring at. He didn't give the young mermaid a chance to answer him once he caught sight of what he was staring at. "Ohhhhhhh! You were ogling that human there, weren't you?" he asked in a sarcastic mocking tone. The blush on Trunks' face got deeper as he slowly nodded his head.  
  
He looked back at the human who was still dancing around with other humans and that dog. "I've never seen a human this close before." He said in an awed voice. "Good thing too." Roshi replied. Trunks gave him a confused look, so he explained. "I'm a seagull, I can go near the humans and they won't give me a second glance. Some of them would even throw me scraps of food if I'm lucky. But *you're* a mermaid. You're the type of creature that legends are made of. If a human were to ever spot you then they would all freak out and there would be hell to pay with your father."  
  
Trunks sighed at hearing that. It was true, his father *would* freak out if he were to be seen. Hell, he'd freak out if he knew that right now his son wasn't even ten full feet away from a human and giving him googly eyes too. "I suppose you're right Master Roshi." He replied in a saddened tone before sadly returning his attention back to the handsome human whom he would never get to meet.  
  
'They are all so lucky to be up there, laughing and dancing, always in the sun.' Trunks thought, getting a little depressed now as he rested his head on his arms. He was so caught up in watching the humans dancing around that he didn't notice the dog trotting on down in his direction. "Watch it kid!" Roshi hissed too late as he took flight to get away from the animal.   
  
Trunks finally noticed the dog that was right in his face and he froze in fear as the animal just eyed him curiously. The dog started to sniff him and he became half afraid that he would decide to relieve himself on him. He didn't know whether or not to be relieved when the dog started to lick his face affectionately. He was slobbering so much! Was this animal trying to make a meal of him or something? Roshi snickered at the cute sight while a safe distance away in the air.  
  
Finally after he was just about to give up hope that the animal would go away on his own, and that maybe he should just jump off the side of the ship and swim away, a wonderful voice called out. "Icarus! Come here boy!" The dog turned around and ran obediently to his master. Trunks wiped his face off and looked to the owner. He was surprised to see that the dog belonged to the human whom he seemed to have fallen for.   
  
He blushed deeply as the beautiful human played with his pet affectionately. 'How could father think that humans are bad? They all look perfectly fine to me. Wish I could join them.' Trunks thought sadly.  
  
Everyone on the ship soon hushed their voices and all was quiet on deck when Yamcha went to where Gohan stood in the centre, and addressed all the sailors. "As you all know today is Prince Gohans eighteenth birthday! And that is a day that comes only once in a lifetime." He put a hand around his prince's and good friend's shoulder. "Today my boy, you are a man." He said fondly. Gohan smiled at him while the sailors clapped and cheered for their soon to be King.  
  
Trunks found himself blushing deeply at this with a small smile on his lips. 'His name is Gohan.' He thought to himself, awed. 'What a beautiful name.' "And now for your birthday present!" Yamcha said excitedly as two sailors pushed a very large something in the middle of the deck with a sheet covering it. It was so big. At least twice the size of any man on the ship.   
  
"Wow, Yamcha. This is so big! You really shouldn't go to so much trouble, y'know."  
  
"Nonsense, Gohan! Like I said, eighteen only comes once in a lifetime so you might as well enjoy this." He said while going up to the large thing in the centre of the ship and quickly unveiling it to reveal a lifelike stone statue of Gohan in a fighting pose.   
  
The crowd made "oohhhing" sounds and then went silent, but whether or not it was in awe for the gift or just how stupid the idea of having a statue of yourself was, Gohan couldn't tell. 'Look happy, Gohan. Remember it's the thought that counts.' He told himself silently while going to inspect the very *large* gift he had just received.  
  
Icarus trotted along beside him and soon growled at the thing. 'You don't like it either, do you boy?' He thought while looking down at his faithful companion and then back up at the creepy looking statue. It was strange seeing his own face set in stone like that. He turned to see Yamcha's smiling face, waiting for approval of the gift. Yamcha was like a second father to him as well as a best friend since his parents died. He wouldn't be rude and embarrass him in front of all these people. No matter what they thought, he was going to act like it was the greatest thing ever.  
  
"Um....Wow Yamcha! This is the greatest thing I've ever seen! It's really something!"  
  
All the sailors, including Icarus just looked at him as if he were nuts, but Yamcha didn't seem to notice. "I commissioned it myself just for this occasion! Of course there were some people who thought that I was overdoing it a little, but what do they know, right?"  
  
'A lot, evidently!' Gohan thought and was sure that the other sailors were thinking the same.  
  
Trunks was still in his hiding spot, looking up at him and the statue dreamily. He didn't notice the storm clouds that quickly started to form in the dark night sky while in his wonderful daze, but one of the sailors did, and he alerted all the crew members who then put down whatever drinks they were holding and went to work on the ship.   
  
Much to Trunks' disappointment, Gohan left his line of sight to go and help out the other sailors. 'I wonder what's wrong.' He thought as he saw everyone leave. 'Everyone was fine a second ago.' His question was answered when a flash of lightning appeared dangerously close to the ship, nearly scaring Trunks out of his fins.  
  
The tide picked up too and the ship started to rock more than what it was supposed to. "All hands on deck!! It's a big one coming our way!!" he heard one of the humans call out but couldn't find the source of the voice. A light rain began and Trunks looked up at the sky in confusion. He'd never been to the surface when it rained before.  
  
The drizzle wasn't the problem though. It was the waves of the sea and the thunder and lightning that continually found it's way near the ship. Fear and instinct told Trunks that he should just abandon the ship and dive back into the depths of the sea, but he was worried for the human called Gohan and wanted to make sure that he was alright before he left.  
  
Another flash of thunder and lightning appeared, but this time it actually struck the ship and set it on fire! The sailors ran around, frantically trying to put out the quickly growing flame. The rain drizzle just wasn't enough to stop it. Trunks watched with a mixture of fascination and fear. He had only seen fire before in human pictures, and now he was close enough for it to warm his face and arms in the cold rain.  
  
The fire soon grew larger and got a little too close for comfort. "Trunks, swim away before you get hurt!" He heard Master Roshi call, but he just ignored him. He tried to stay on deck for as long as he could to make sure that Gohan was alright, but when the flame burned Trunks' arms and nearly touched his face he cried out in pain and fell off the deck and landed with a splash back into the water.   
  
He came back up just in time to see the sailors as well as Gohan lowering themselves on one of the life boats. He gave a sigh of pure relief at the sight of all the unharmed humans, but their attention was directed back to the ship at the sound of all the barking. Trunks looked up to see the dog that Gohan was with, still on the burning ship. "Icarus!" He called out before climbing the ropes still attached to the boat, back up the ship to retrieve his pet. "Gohan, come back!" Yamcha called, but he just ignored them.  
  
Trunks watched as the brave yet stupid human went back for his animal in fear. 'What if he gets hurt?' He asked himself. Suddenly Krillin and Turtle came up beside him in the water. "Toranksu, we need to get out of here now before we are seen! Krillin hissed. "Not yet, I want to make sure they're ok before we leave." He replied, not looking at the crab.  
  
"Who cares!?! Why should we care if they are fine!?! They are humans!" He yelled.  
  
Trunks angrily turned towards the small crab. "You should keep your voice down or those sailors just might hear you." He hissed while pointing at the boatful of people that wasn't too far away. If possible, Krillin paled at that statement as well as being shown so many humans so close by. Turtle didn't say anything. Usually if Trunks wanted something like this than he got it, so what would be the point of arguing with him? He should just try to be supportive of his friend and then help out when he got into trouble with his father.  
  
Trunks returned his attention back to Gohan who had his dog in his arms and was surrounded by the flames of the ship. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight. How he wished that he could climb up there and help him! But he couldn't because of his fins and was forced to just sit here and watch as he tried to save himself and his pet.  
  
Gohan ran over to the edge of the ship and when no other solution presented itself, he threw Icarus over and into the water, where he dog paddled over to the ship of sailors that pulled him into the small boat. Just as he was about to jump over himself, one of the sail beams that was on fire snapped and fell right in his way, blocking his path.  
  
Trunks gasped in fear as the sailors called out for their prince. Gohan ran around the burning ship, trying to find a path that wasn't blocked by fire to get away. The entire ship appeared to be made of flames, however, and it was hard to move around without getting burned or scorched by the giant, bright flames. Trunks frantically swam around the burning boat to keep him within his range of sight, and make sure that he was safe.  
  
When Gohan finally found a clearing he was shocked with fear. There were only small flames here, but they were surrounding and on, all the barrels of gunpowder held on the ship. 'Oh God, I'm going to die! Please let someone take care of Goten after this.' He prayed silently just as the barrels exploded with a loud bang that created a shockwave that practically changed the current of the sea. Even Master Roshi was thrown away into the winds created from the explosion. "Truuuunks!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out while rising higher and higher into the air until he could no longer be seen.  
  
He didn't really see his friend though, all he saw was that the beautiful human was just killed. "NOOO!!!!!!" Trunks cried out at the sight. The sailors just sat in the life boats in complete shock. No-one could survive that. Their prince must be dead.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe it. The storm still raged on, but he didn't notice. Tears came to his eyes as he turned, getting ready to leave this horrible sight when something suddenly caught his eye in the dark water. He gasped. It was Gohan!! He was unconscious though. The prince started to quickly sink under the dark waving, water and Trunks made a quick dive to get him.  
  
He grabbed the prince around his waist and pulled him back up to the surface. Krillin and Turtle were also below the surface as he did this and watched in total shock. He was SAVING this humans life? Was he INSANE?  
  
Trunks made it back up with Gohan unconscious form in his arms, just in time to see another explosion wrack the sinking ship. He couldn't see the boatful of sailors anywhere, so he very gently started to swim for the shore with his precious cargo with Turtle and Krillin following closely behind.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was morning by the time they made it back to the shore that was the closest they knew to be near human civilisation. Gohan was still unconscious and Trunks was lying next to him, his whole body under the warm sun for the first time. But he wasn't wasting time enjoying it while he looked Gohan over with worry. It appeared that in the long swim he had lost Krillin and Turtle, but Master Roshi found him again soon enough and looking over the injured human with him.  
  
"Do you think he's....dead?" Trunks asked fearfully while Roshi opened one of Gohans eyes. At hearing the question he let go of Gohans face and went on down to his legs where he grabbed one of his feet and checked for a pulse.  
  
His face fell in disappointment as he put down Gohans foot. "I'm sorry, Trunks, but I can't find a heartbeat." He said sadly.  
  
"No wait, look!" Trunks cried out excitedly as he finally noticed Gohans rising and falling chest. "He's breathing." He reached out his hand to lovingly caress his cheek with. "He's so beautiful." He whispered in an awed tone. Roshi noticed the look he was giving the unconscious human, and flew off to give his young friend some time alone with his crush.  
  
Trunks bit his lower lip as he listened to the almost hypnotic breathing. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips on Gohans before quickly pulling away in the shock of what he had just done. He'd never kissed someone before or been given a kiss himself. So he really surprised himself with that one. He sighed. At least he didn't wake up for it. THAT would have been embarrassing!  
  
He ran his finger through his hair and started to sing to him. From what Master Roshi said, humans especially liked music and found it to be soothing. Maybe this would help him to wake up.  
  
**"What would I give to be where you are?  
  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me?"**  
  
Krillin and Turtle finally caught up to them and rested on the nearby rocks just in time to see their prince lying on the sand next to that human, singing lovingly to him. Krillins mouth dropped to the rocks in shock. Master Roshi, never taking his eyes off the cute pair and smiling, shut Krillins mouth for him.   
  
**"Where would we walk?  
  
Where would we run?"**  
  
Gohan eyes slowly opened at the sound of a beautiful voice in his ears and the feel of a soft hand on his cheek. Caressing it lovingly. His vision was still quit blurred, but he could still tell that the owner of the magnificent voice was indeed beautiful.  
  
**"If we could stay all day in the sun.  
  
Walking and free, I wish I could be  
  
Part of your world."**  
  
At the sound of barking, Trunks quickly stopped his singing and turned his head in time to see several humans way off in the distance, headed straight his way. Gohan didn't notice them as he slowly reached his own hand up to cup Trunks' cheek, and brought his face down for a soft kiss.  
  
Trunks was stunned at first, but he soon relaxed into it happily as he kissed back, his tail coiling slightly in joyful pleasure. The barking sound got louder though, and the figures got bigger as they got closer. He reluctantly pulled away from his love and using his arms, pulled himself back into the water. Just before he went under the water he could hear a breathless whisper that said: "Please don't go." But he had to. Those humans and that dog were upon him now, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Prince Gohan, thank God you're safe!" Yamcha cried out in pure joy as he pulled him into a relieved hug. Icarus danced around happily at his feet. "We all thought you were dead! Goten has been worried sick!"  
  
Trunks swam off a little in the distance and perched himself onto a rock where they wouldn't see and listened to what was being said with interest. Gohan seemed to not hear what his worried friend had said as he tried to tell him what just happened while still trying to hold his balance. "A boy rescued me." He said tiredly. "H-he had such a beautiful voice." Yamcha and the sailors just looked at him with a little bit of doubt. Icarus barked as if to agree with him.  
  
"Uhhh...Gohan I think you must have swallowed to much sea water." He said while throwing Gohan's arm over his shoulder to help him walk back to the palace. "You just need some rest after all that you've been through."  
  
Trunks watched as the humans helped their friend off to a place to rest for him. He touched his lips in remembrance of that wonderful kiss he'd been given. It was strange. Normally he hated singing in front of people he didn't know, but he sang to try and sooth that human. 'I think I'm in love with him.' He reasoned with himself. That was the only explanation for it. Krillin walked up the rock to meet him and Turtle stayed in the water. When Krillin had seen the kiss that a human and a mermaid had shared he nearly fainted. His father would have a fit if he found out about this, so he decided that Vegeta shouldn't know. He would just have to try and put an end to this himself.  
  
"Something's happening, Krillin." Trunks said with his fingers still on his lips in awe. He removed his hand and put it on the rock to help sit himself up. Krillin looked at him curiously. "I don't know how it happened, but something's happening right now." He said looking at the spot where he had his first kiss with his first love in wonder.  
  
Krillin sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
Unknown to the four of them on the beach they were all being watched by the two Cell jr. eels. Off in his cave, Cell was laughing hysterically at the image of Trunks on the large rocks, watching the shore. "That stupid boy!!" He laughed out. "This is going to be so much easier than I thought! The child is in love with a human!! Ahhahahahaha!!!! And not just any human, a prince!" He held his stomach while chuckling. "Oh his father will *love* that!"  
  
He looked in the entranceway of his cave to see all his little prisoners whom he had turned into little pieces of seaweed with faces, squirm in fear at his evil laughing.   
  
He then called to his eels again. "This boy is making things far too easy for us. I already know how we can trap him. I want one of you to follow him around for twelve hours out of the day and then the other can take over for the other twelve hours. Do not let him out of your sight. Soon enough an opportunity will present itself and then I want you to bring him to me! Understand?"  
  
The two eels nodded obediently. "Good!" He hissed. "Soon that stupid boy will belong to me! Then I"ll steal his fathers power and rule the ocean!" He thought for a moment at his last statement of Trunks belonging to him. "The boy is in good physical condition. It would be nice to have someone at my side to rule with, especially a creature of such fine quality. Of course he won't want to, but unless he would rather see his family killed I'm sure he'll relent easily enough."  
  
He chuckled again and quickly swam up to his crystal ball with the image of Trunks still inside. "I hope you can hear me, boy!" He said evilly as he placed his hands around the small globe. "Soon you will be mine in every way! And I will steal your kingdom out from under you and your fool of a father!" He laughed loudly at that last statement, and it echoed through his cave. His prisoners tried, unsuccessfully to crouch away from the sound in utter fear of what he had planned for the royal family.  
  
To be continued..........................  
  
A.N: I know that in the cartoon they don't kiss until the end of the movie, but that's just too far away for my liking so I put a part in where they kiss early. Someone told me that perhaps I should've named the story the Little Merman, but I just don't like the sound of that. And just to let you all know in the origional Little Mermaid story the mermaid dies. So I was wondering how many of you want me to kill Trunks off or not. Hope you all liked it! Review please!! 


	3. To the surface to Freedom

The Little Mermaid: Chapter Three  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and I don't own the little mermaid despite how cool that would be! Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic, but she is mentioned in some parts. Deathfic? Read and find out! Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! No permission required.^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! Reviews are always welcome, even a few good natured flames.  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. These things // are used to indicate telepathy. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine. Ch#3-?  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next morning Bra was up early trying to get her stubborn brother out of his room. She yelled at him through the curtain of seaweed that blocked her view of what was inside. "Trunks, get up already! Father wants to see you!" She cried out to him for the fifth time.  
  
Trunks just glided out his room and right past her in a daze, he didn't even notice she was there. Bra looked at him curiously as he happily picked a blue flower, growing out of the wall rocks and just looked at it as if it were something of any real interest. "Uh, are you ok, Trunks?" She asked a little nervously. She had never seen her brother in such a good mood before.  
  
"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking up from the flower he was holding. "Oh, Everything's great Bra!" He said, suddenly excited as he swam on to where she just floated and put the flower in her hair, while humming some new tune that she had never heard before.  
  
A look of realization suddenly crossed her young features. 'Oh! Trunks is in love!' She thought happily. Her brother never usually was in a good mood of any kind. So this was a nice change of pace.   
  
Trunks then turned to leave until he found himself in front of Vegeta. He'd grown impatient of waiting for his brat to show up so he decided to try and get him out of bed himself.   
  
"Oh! Morning father." He replied cheerfully before swimming off, still humming his little tune. Vegeta forgot all about the fact that he wanted to speak to his son with the cheery attitude he just presented. He actually wanted to tell him about Krillen and how he would watch him until he got all of those stupid human ideas out of his head. 'Well this is different!' He thought to himself, shocked. 'I wonder what's going on.'  
  
"He's got it bad, doesn't he?" Bra said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "What? What has he got?" Vegeta asked, worried that his boy might be ill. "Isn't it obvious, father." She said, picking the flower out of her hair and handing it to him. "Trunks is in love."  
  
Vegeta took the flower and let the impact of what his daughter had just told him sink in. 'Toranksu, in love?' He then smirked. "Hn. It's about damn time!" He said out loud. This meant that his son was finally getting some suitors.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Trunks sat on a flat rock on the ocean floor in the palace yard, picking out the petals of more underwater flowers, doing the whole "He loves me, he loves me not" thing. He'd never done that before, but then again he'd never been in love before. When he landed on the "He loves me" petal, he got exited and started to swim around with joy.  
  
"He loves me! He loves me!" He chanted out happily while clutching at the petal in his hands, as if it were something of value. Just then Krillin swam up behind him, having seen the little display he gave, and pinched the back of his tail *hard*!  
  
"OWWWW!!" Trunks cried out in pain. He looked behind him to see who did the offending act just to see the face of his little red friend. "Krillin? What did you do that for?!?" He yelled out, angry for getting his tail pinched.  
  
He just rolled his eyes angrily before shouting at the air headed youth. "Are you insane!?!?! First you go to the surface almost immediately after your father tells you NOT to! Then you save the life of some human! AND THEN YOU KISS HIM!!!! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!?!?!"  
  
Trunks looked a little annoyed at the crab but then just shrugged it off as he continued to swim around dreamily, his hurting tail forgotten. What did a stupid crab know about love anyway?  
  
Krillin sighed as he watched his prince laze about in the water. He knew who that little minnow was thinking of while he shut his eyes and hummed to himself while doing a backstroke. "I've *got* to see him again!" He said suddenly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Krillin yelled in disbelief. Trunks didn't seem to really hear him though as he continued. "Tonight! I'll bet Master Roshi knows where he lives too!"  
  
Krillin swam up to his upturned face and forced him to open his eyes and look at him. "Trunks, listen very carefully. You are very ill right now and are having these stupid little hallucinations that you could have a relationship with a human. *You* are a merman and *he* is a fish eating human!"  
  
Trunks just snarled at him. "So what?" He said angrily while swiping him away from his face. He just dodged the attack as Trunks went to sit on a rock. "Not *all* humans eat fish y'know!" He said in an insulted tone for being told how stupid he was. "Sometimes I wish I *was* a human!"   
  
Krillin gasped at hearing that. If Vegeta had heard it then he would have turned his son into fish sticks! "Trunks, why would you want to be a human?!? They are nothing but a bunch of fat and lazy whiners who always try to do things the easy way! Cowards too!"  
  
"Gohan wasn't fat and he certainly didn't seem lazy." Trunks said defensively while remembering the gorgeous humans body and how he was helping the other humans on that ship. *And* the way he tried to save his animal proved that he wasn't cowardly. "And so what if they try to do things the easy way once in a while? What's so wrong with that?" He asked, truly not understanding the reason behind the little crabs verbal attack.  
  
Turtle soon swam up with an excited look on his face, but after noticing Krillin near his friend he decided to wait a moment before swimming on down there to get Trunks to see his surprise. He swam over to a pile of large rocks and decided to hide himself until an opportunity to get closer presented itself.  
  
Krillin stuttered while trying to think of an answer and trying to find more reasons to hate humans. Unfortunately the only real reason was that they ate fish, everything else just seemed to spin off from there. "Uhh...They uhh....THEY POLLUTE OUR WATERS!!" He shouted desperately.   
  
Trunks gave him a confused look so he continued. "You *can't* deny that they pollute our waters! You have *tons* of junk all piled up from those human wrecks you visit! You see it all the time!"  
  
  
  
Trunks just snorted. "That was a lame one, Krillin! All of those wrecks are only there because they sank after an accident of some kind, and even then a lot of humans die because of them. I've seen the skeletons."  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" He screamed at the youth in frustration. Turtle frowned as he watched. Sure it was a little odd loving someone outside of your own species, but it was nothing to shout about!   
  
Krillin just continued to rant and rave until Trunks just stopped paying attention all together. "That human world is a complete mess! Things down here are so much better! Why would you want to throw all of that away?" About ten minutes later when it appeared as if Krillin didn't even notice him anymore through his ranting and pacing, and when Trunks was just about to fall asleep, Turtle took a risk and swam down to his friend, practically waking him up as he whispered in his ear. "I've got a cool surprise for you, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks opened his eyes wide and smiled at him excitedly before they both swam off when Krillins back was turned. He just continued to pace back and force, ranting about how stupid Trunks was being, for a good ten minutes until he noticed the young princes complete absence.  
  
He sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe he left! I'll give that brat a good talking too when I find him! I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say he *wanted* his father to kill him!" He mumbled in a pissed off tone for being so rudely ignored while speaking.  
  
Suddenly a desperate shouting made it to his ears. "Krillin!!!" He turned to his side to see a royal seahorse headed in his direction, creating bubbles in his haste. 'What now?' He thought, getting more annoyed by the minute.  
  
The small seahorse stopped right in front of his face, a nervous expression on his features. "Krillin, I've been looking all over for you!" He said pulling at one of his pinchers. He just shrugged him off as he continued. "I have an important message for you from King Vegeta!"  
  
"Vegeta? What is it?" He asked curiously. He'd only been appointed to watch over Trunks last night. There was no way that he expected a report on him already, that was just asking way too much!  
  
"Uh...I don't know it actually! But he said it was *very* important and that he wanted to see you right away!" The seahorse continued to swim around while stammering nervously. "I-it's something to do with Toranksu!" And then he left as fast as he could like there was something to be afraid of. Nothing out of the ordinary since most creatures that small are afraid of their King and his temper.  
  
Krillin thought for a moment. 'Why would he want to see me about Tora--' He stopped suddenly and paled as much as a red crab could, as if he had just seen a ghost. "H-he knows!!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat in his dark throne room, looking over the flower that his daughter had presented him with earlier. He was extremely pleased that Toranksu was finally out looking for suitors. He really didn't care who it was as long as they had some mild intelligence. This would mean that he wouldn't have to force his son to marry before he was ready.   
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. It wasn't too long ago that he sent the crab out to watch his son, but he should still know about it. It doesn't take long for someone to want to see their love and then to display it in some fashion. 'He had better have a good explanation for not coming to me with this.' He thought, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I wonder who it is." He said to himself curiously while he examined the blue flower still in his hand.  
  
He then looked past it and to the far entranceway in time to see Krillin, poking his head around on the floor and looking at him curiously, wondering what he was doing with a flower in his hand.  
  
Vegeta, realising how foolish he must look, quickly hid the flower behind his back and cleared his throat. "Um...You may enter, crab." He said in a royal fashion.  
  
The crab gulped nervously as he started his walk down to the throne. 'He can't know! There is *no* way he could've found out so fast!' He thought fearfully. If Vegeta knew that he was keeping something like this from him then there would be hell to pay!  
  
Krillin finally made it up to where Vegeta sat and looked up at him nervously. "Listen, crab, I know you've been keeping something from me!" He said threateningly with a smirk on his face at the shocked expression Krillin immediately gave. 'So he WAS keeping this from me!' He thought nastily. 'I'll just have to teach him a lesson then!' Vegeta wasn't going to hurt him or anything, just scare the hell out of him.  
  
Krillin swallowed hard. "Um...Keeping something?" He tried to ask innocently, but his squeaking voice gave him away instantly.  
  
Vegeta made a "Come here" motion with his finger, and Krillin swam up so that he would be level with his face. Vegeta's smirk got deeper as he took in the close up look of the frightened crab, and this just intensified the fear that Krillin already felt.  
  
"You've been hiding things from me that concern my son." He said calmly, nonetheless Krillin nearly had a heart attack at that statement. 'Oh fuck!! He knows!! He's gonna kill me!' He thought in pure horror.  
  
"About his love life if my memory is correct....Hmm?" Vegeta asked with his smirk still in place. Frightening this crab was far too easy! Krillin almost shit himself when he heard the words love life.   
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently when the small crab said nothing and just continued to look at him in fear.  
  
He frantically tried to explain himself before it was too late. "I-I....He went...I-it wasn't my.......... I TRIED TO STOP HIM SIRE!" Krillin screamed out as he grabbed at Vegeta's hair in a desperate attempt to get him to listen before he threw him out. Vegeta just looked shocked at such an outburst. He wanted to frighten him but he didn't expect this! "HE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!! I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM ALL THOSE HUMANS!!! THEY ARE BAD, NOTHING BUT TROU--"  
  
"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!?!" Vegeta screamed at the crab in anger. What in the hell would humans have to do with his son finding a mate?  
  
Krillin looked dumbstruck at having spit out his little secret. 'He DOESN'T know!?! Oh FUCK!!' He put on a nervous smile at that point. "H-humans?" He stuttered out as he backed away from him fearfully while laughing nervously. "W-who said anything about humans?"  
  
Vegeta quickly reached out and grabbed him tightly, cutting off his air supply and causing him to gasp out. He pulled him close with a menacing look on his face. "You *will* tell me *everything* you know about what my brat has been doing since you've started watching him! Have I made myself clear?" He sneered while adding a bit more pressure to his grip.  
  
Krillin gulped in fear and nodded his head. 'Sorry Trunks.' He thought sadly.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Some time later, Turtle and Trunks had just made it back to their cave and were now swimming down the dark corridor leading inside the large room. "C'mon Turtle! Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Trunks asked his friend in excitement as he followed him.   
  
"You'll see, and you'll like it to!" He replied in a teasing tone as they swam. "It's a surprise!"  
  
They finally glided into the large space that held all of their treasures and in the centre of the room, just under the light, Trunks could clearly see the large stone statue of Gohan. His breath got caught in his throat as he immediately wrapped his arms around his best friend in a tight hug and swirled him around. "Turtle you're the greatest!" He cried out letting go of him and swimming over to his gift.  
  
"It looks JUST like him too! Everything's exactly the same!" He cried out while circling it. He then went up behind it and wrapped his arms around the neck of the statue lovingly.  
  
"I love it, Turtle! Thank you so much!"  
  
"But I thought that you loved the human, Trunks." Turtle replied, tauntingly.  
  
Trunks just stuck his tongue out at him jokingly. "Idiot, of course I do, but I love this too!" Turtle beamed happily that he'd done such a good job with his surprise. It was *really* hard getting it into the cave, but from his friends reaction it was worth it.  
  
Trunks went to the front of the statue and with his arms never leaving the neck, decided to have a little fun. "Why Gohan, run away with you? OF COURSE!" He cried out happily as he pushed himself away from his new toy, his smiling and laughter never wavering until he bumped his back into something that shouldn't have been there.  
  
He turned around curiously to see what it was that he had bumped into, just to look into the scowling face of his father. His features dropped in a look of pure horror, and his already pale face turned a ghostly white. 'Oh my God! What's *he* doing here!?!?' He thought to himself in horror. He caught a small moving red thing in the corner of his eye, and turned to see what it was, just to see Krillin going up to Turtle. He was looking at him with a truly sorry expression on his face, but he didn't see it as he took in the fact that he'd just been betrayed by the crab when he promised not to tell.   
  
He turned back to face his father, almost shaking in a mixture of anger, hate and most of all fear. Vegeta finally spoke to him in an oddly calm voice with his trident in hand. "Boy, I consider myself to be quit reasonable when it comes down to my laws and rules."  
  
"Father I was just--"  
  
"So when I set down rules, I expect them to be obeyed!!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?" Vegeta cut him off with the awe still in his voice at his own sons stupidity. "Why would you do something like that!?!?" He asked with an amazed expression on his face.  
  
"Father I had to! He could have died!" Trunks cried out fearfully as he backed away from him. He found himself next to the statue of his love and hid behind it as it would protect him. Turtle and Krillin watched in fear for him. Krillin felt so horrible that he'd done this to the boy, but what other choice did he have?  
  
"SO WHAT?!? THAT'S ONE LESS BARBARIAN FISH EATER THAT WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Vegeta roared in rage. He then stopped and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden. Toranksu you should know that!" He shouted in disbelief.  
  
He then looked around and noticed how many human object were in the room with them. He gasped in surprise. That crab had told him that there were many things like this in here, but this was just outstanding!!   
  
There was enough of this stuff in here to clutter up his vast throne room and leave it like that for hours until it could be cleaned up by at least twenty of his servants. He turned to his son who was still cowering in fear of him behind that stone human statue, and he sneered nastily.   
  
"So this is what you've been doing when you were out of my sight." He hissed in anger. Everything in this cave was illegal. He'd banned it all himself due to his wife's tragic death, and here was his own son, defying his laws behind his back! "How DARE you!?! *Everything* in here will be confiscated and destroyed immediately!"  
  
Trunks gasped. "Father please no!"  
  
"And from now on you will never leave my sight, and if there should be a rare occasion that you will need to you will be accompanied by at least *three* guards!" Vegeta was fuming. Because of all of this he would have to find away to get rid of all of these human things without the entire kingdom finding out about how their own prince had been braking the law.  
  
Krillin and Turtle gasped in shock. Would he really take away his own sons freedom like that?  
  
Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely his own father wouldn't do that to him. Would he? "F-father you can't!"  
  
"I can and I will!" He looked at the statue that his son was still behind and sneered at it. "The first thing to go will be this!" He said, angrily swimming up to it and trying to shove his son out of the way.  
  
Trunks held onto the statue and gripped it firmly so he couldn't be moved. He wouldn't let his father destroy the gift that Turtle had given him. "Get out of the way, boy!" He barked in annoyance.  
  
"No! I won't let you do this!" He yelled back desperately. Vegeta had the biggest urge to backhand him, but he held his hand in check.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing this! This is exactly what killed your mother! Are you so stupid that you would really try and follow that same path! For fuck sakes! You saved the life of a stupid human! Even *she* wasn't dumb enough to do that!"  
  
Trunks scowled at that. His own father had just called him stupid, his love stupid, and called his mother dumb. "I bet she would have if she had the chance!" He screamed back in rage as he watched his father's expression turn from shock to anger at the statement.   
  
Vegeta shook with fury at that, simply for the fact that his son was probably right. She *would* have saved a human if she could. "Fine then!! Have your stupid little beliefs that humans are good and humans are caring, but the fact remains that they are all stupid, useless killers! Even him!" He screamed, pointing at the statue and not knowing the true impact he had on his son with the statement.   
  
Trunks gasped. "No, it's not true! He's a good person!" He cried out, but Vegeta didn't hear him as he ranted. "Two legged, spineless, cut throats! Incapable of any emotion or--"  
  
"Father, I LOVE HIM!" He cried out desperately without thinking. Krillin and Turtle gasped in complete shock. The young prince was doomed now! Shocked at his own stupidity for saying such a thing to his own father he his hid face behind the back of the statue.  
  
Vegeta stopped, instantly hearing what his son had just said and looking over at him in shock. 'H-he's in love with the human?!?' He then sneered at him. "NO! I *won't* allow this! Have you completely lost your mind!?! He's a human! You're a mermaid!"  
  
"I-I don't care!"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything else as he glided over to where his son still clutched at the statue, roughly grabbed him by the arm and ripped him off of it before throwing him down on the ground. Unknown to anyone in the room, Cell's two eels were hiding in the shadows. They were watching what the king was doing to his son happily, while they transmitted the images back to where Cell was watching and laughing.  
  
"Now you listen to me, brat!" Vegeta said with venom in his voice. "Since you insist on being so stupid, when you become of age I will choose a mate for you! Someone who can keep you in line! And I don't care if you have fallen for this freak or even picked out a normal mate either!" He screamed. Trunks gasped in a mixture of shock and fear at what he just said. "And I WILL get these idiot ideas out of your head!" He powered up his Trident in front of Trunks for him to see. He watched his father fearfully, wondering what he planned on doing.  
  
"If THIS is the ONLY way to do it, then so be it!" He yelled while taking aim and blasting a far wall and all of its contents.  
  
"Father, please stop!" Trunks cried out as he went to try and stop him. He grabbed the Trident, but Vegeta just threw back down to the ground as he continued to blast the room and destroy everything in it.  
  
Turtle and Krillin had to quickly take cover before they were singed by a blast. Trunks didn't move from his spot on the ground, half hoping that one of the energy beams would hit him and put him out of his misery. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta was in a rage but he *was* making sure to not hurt his son like that.  
  
Soon after he'd stopped and some dust and rocks had settled, Vegeta looked around to see if there was anything which he'd missed. Surprisingly there was, and it was right in the centre of the room too. Trunks saw his father eyeing the stone statue of Gohan and became afraid for it.  
  
"Father NO!!" He cried out just as Vegeta blasted it to rubble and chunks of it were thrown everywhere. One of them hit Krillin right in the head. "OWW!" He cried out rubbing the sore spot.   
  
He and Turtle then looked up in time to see Trunks sniffling in front of the pile of rubble, with his back turned to his father. Vegeta truly did look sorry as he looked at all that he'd destroyed and then back at his son who's shoulders were shaking.  
  
He slowly turned around and left the room, looking back once when he made it to the entrance, at his son to make sure that he was ok. 'I think I've gone too far.' He thought sadly, before silently swimming away with regret. He didn't go in there with the intent of hurting his son or taking his freedom from him. He just wanted him to see how wrong all of that human garbage was.  
  
When he was gone, Krillin and Turtle came out of their hiding spot and slowly approached their friend. Krillin was the first to speak. "Trunks, I'm sorry. I--"  
  
"Just go away!" He sobbed out while looking at the ruins of all he and his mother and Turtle had collected. 'I hate him so much for doing this!' He thought angrily while still shaking and sobbing.  
  
Krillin slumped his shoulders. This was all his fault and he knew it. Turtle didn't know what to say to comfort his friend. If Trunks wanted to be alone then he should leave too. Without another word they slowly left the dark cave that once held so many strange and beautiful things, but now was only filled with garbage, rubble and a sobbing teenager.  
  
Trunks slowly swam up to a wrecked wall and picked up a destroyed music box off of a ruined shelf. His mother was especially fond of this one, but it was broken and un-fixable now. He angrily threw it away at the thought. It was nothing now. Nothing in here was saved from his fathers rage. All of the memories of his mother and him going out to find ruined ships were just that now. Memories. No reminders were left spared.  
  
He let himself slowly fall down to the bottom of the cave and sat. Bringing his tail up, he crossed his arms and hid his face in them while resting on his tail. 'I hate him so much!' He thought through his sobs.  
  
When they saw how alone he was, the two Cell eel slithered out of their hiding spot and approached him with evil little grins on their faces. This would be too easy!  
  
"Poor child." They hissed in unison. That got Trunks' attention pretty quick as he raised his head, startled by what he just heard, and looked in the direction of the eery sound. "He has some serious problems."   
  
"W-who are you?" He asked curiously, but they didn't answer his question.   
  
"If only there was something we could do. Something to help free you from your father." One of them said, as if trying to help.  
  
His eyes widened at that. "Y-you heard all of that?" They both slowly nodded their heads. Trunks lowered his head in embarrassment and shame. What a thing to have someone else see. Not like it mattered, they couldn't help him. He was stuck in a life and form that he didn't want and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 'I'll never get to see Gohan ever again!' He thought miserably.  
  
"But wait!" One of the eels hissed as if reading his mind. "There *is* something we can do!" His head shot back up hopefully when he heard that. "Really?!?!" He asked excitedly. They nodded their heads. "What? What is it?!?" He asked impatiently. If these two could help him with his father then he would do anything.  
  
They circled him while speaking. "Cell has great powers! Enough to help you with your prince even." They hissed slowly. Trunks shivered at the sound of their voices, but then common sense came over him. Cell was the evil sea sorcerer who was banished for casting spells on merpeople, and these two worked for him? What would happen if he were to go to someone like that all by himself?   
  
"I-I can't go to him!" He yelled in disappointment and anger. Why would they even suggest going to a creature like that? "Just forget it! Leave me alone!" He shouted at them in anger.   
  
They were just about to shrug their shoulders and leave until Cells voice came into their heads. //"Stupid fools!! I need him if this will work! Do NOT leave unless you want to be turned into fish food!"//  
  
They cringed at the sound of his harsh voice and ,rolling their eyes, went to give the purple haired mermaid another go. One of them suddenly saw the human face of the statue still intact. He decided that the boy only needed a reminder of what he would lose if he didn't go with them, and whipped it at Trunks using his tail.  
  
It bounced on over to him, making scraping sounds as it came to a stop before him. Trunks looked at it curiously before picking it up.'They said that Cell could help me with Gohan.' He thought while looking into the stone eyes of his love. He really didn't care that it was a human that he'd given his love to. All that he could think about right now was the threat his father had given him and would most likely carry out if he didn't act fast.   
  
"Suit yourself." The two eels said as they prepared to leave. Trunks quickly looked up at them as they were about to go. "It was only a suggestion."  
  
"No wait!" He cried out just as they were leaving his eyesight.   
  
They both turned at the same time with happy smiles on their faces. "Yesssssss?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Turtle and Krillin were floating around in the water, just outside of the ruined cave. Both of them had sorry and sad looks on their faces, only Krillin truly looked the worst. He felt so horrible about what he'd done to the boy, he didn't deserve to have his freedom taken from him like that. The very most he could do to help the prince at this point would be to go to the king and try to get him to change his mind, at the very least about the marriage thing. Then maybe Trunks would forgive him.  
  
"Poor Trunks." Turtle said sadly with his head down.  
  
"I didn't mean to tell on you two, it was an accident." Krillin replied, trying to explain his actions before there was anymore anger.  
  
Just as Turtle was about to turn around and tell the crab to shut it, they both caught sight of Trunks swimming lazily out of the cave entrance with two dark looking figures.  
  
"Trunks?" Krillin asked while swimming up to his face. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see Cell." He replied dryly as he pushed the crab out of the way and continued on his way.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Krillin cried out in shock while grabbing at his tail. "No Trunks! No! He's evil! He's a monst--"  
  
"Why don't you just go and rat me out to my dad!" He yelled, flicking his tail to get the offending thing off of him. "You're good at that!"  
  
Krillin backed up a bit, shocked at the outburst. He knew that he should go to the king with this, but then how would he get the young mermaid to forgive him? He shouldn't betray him like that twice. Turtle gave him an odd and fearful look and he just frowned. "C'mon already!" He said, annoyed with himself for going along with this.  
  
He and Turtle continued to follow their friend as he swam as fast as he could with the two eels, ignoring their pleas for him to stop and just think as he went. 'What's the point of thinking?' Trunks thought determinedly. 'If I don't do this then father will see to it that I'm never happy ever again. I have to do this! It's the only way.'  
  
After nearly an hour of swimming in the direction of what looked like nowhere, the water seemed to get darker, and warmer too. Krillin looked around to see that they were approaching some underwater volcanos that were smoking a reddish sort of colour.  
  
Turtle was very afraid at this point and while Trunks gave the impression of bravery, he was a little frightened too. Krillin just continued try and catch up to them to persuade his prince to leave with him before anything happened.   
  
Eventually they came upon a cave that looked like the giant skeleton of a whale of some sort. Trunks didn't like the look of the thing and just had to wonder what kind of creature would want to live in the remains of another creature. He hesitated at the doorway but the eels took his arms and pulled him on in. "It's just through here." They hissed together calmly. He swallowed his fear and went with them, with Turtle and Krillin following closely behind.  
  
Inside of the entrance, the three of them could all see these little creatures attached to the floor and swaying with the current. Turtle nearly fainted at the sight of them. All of them were looking up at them in fear, they all knew that Trunks was their prince and tried to warn him not to go any further, but no coherent sounds could make it out of their mouths.   
  
They all freaked the fuck out of Trunks as he wondered just what they were, with his heart slamming in his chest. One of them made a grab at his hand to try and stop him. "Let go!" He cried out in fear as he pried the slimy thing off of his wrist.  
  
"You should be careful of those. They like trying to do that." A muscular voice called out. The eels swam ahead to the source and Trunks followed them until they came to a very large room. At the far end was Cell, sitting in a giant shell lazily. "Um...What were those things?" He asked curiously.   
  
Cell snorted. "Just some pets of mine that can't seem to keep quiet." He replied, getting off of the shell. 'This will be too easy!' He thought happily while eyeing Trunks as if he were something to eat. 'Oh yes! I'll enjoy owning you!'   
  
"Alright now, lets get down to business." He said, suddenly serious. "You seem to have a thing for that human prince, do you not?" He asked while gliding on down to a shelf and pulling out some jars.  
  
"More than a thing. I love him." He stated quietly. Turtle and Krillin decided that for the moment they should keep their mouths shut and listen to what the monster had to say, while they took in the strange sights of the room.  
  
"Well that puts you in a bit of a dilemma doesn't it?" Cell said while trying to sound sympathetic. "Your father must be quit angered."  
  
Trunks snorted. "He's going to take away my freedom almost entirely because of it, and then force me to marry someone I don't even know." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Cell smiled at him evilly and this sent a chill down Trunks' spine. 'Why does he keep on looking at me like that?' He thought curiously.  
  
"The solution to your problem is simple." He stated while throwing some of his ingredients into a pot. "If you want to be with the human, then you must become a human yourself."  
  
Trunks gasped in shock. "C-can you really do that?" He asked, his voice full of hope and amazement.  
  
"Of course I can! That's just the type of thing I do almost on a daily basis!" He bragged. "I'll admit that in the past I've done some horrible things, but I've always tried to redeem myself by using my gift to help those who are in pain or need!" He then pointed at the entrance where all of his little *pets* were, and said. "Everyone has to pay a fee of some kind naturally, and if they don't pay then they stay!"  
  
Trunks gulped nervously. "B-but I don't have anythi--" Cell quickly stretched out a tentacle over his mouth to shut him up. "I'm not asking for much of you, just something small and insignificant." He said. Trunks pushed the tentacle off of his mouth in disgust for it having been there. This guy was really creeping him out. "Like what?" He asked when it was gone.  
  
"Just your voice." He stated without to much thought.  
  
Unconsciously, Trunks reached a hand up to hold his throat. "My voice? But if I don't have my voice, then how can I--"  
  
"You have your looks! And such a pretty face to go with it too! Why on earth would you need your voice for?!" Cell interrupted. "Humans hate people who gossip! Not to mention the body language you could do!" He said almost laughing in amusement at the thought.   
  
Trunks snarled slightly before he got rid of the look on his face. If this guy could help him then he should at least try to act polite no matter how rude *he* was being. "It's quit a simple deal actually." He said, motioning for him to approach him in front of his crystal ball.  
  
Several blurry images appeared in it and Trunks just watched in fascination. A purple mermaid shape, that looked something like him while swimming, soon appeared on the screen. "If you give me your voice, you will be changed from this," Cell said motioning at the screen. "To this." Trunks looked back at the crystal in time to see the little mermaid inside have it's tail split in two and then turn into legs.  
  
He smiled wide at this. 'This could really work!' He thought excitedly. "The spell will only last for three days however." The octopus said, interrupting his thoughts. Trunks just gave him a confused look so he continued.   
  
"If I change you into a human, the spell will only last until the sun sets on the third day. *If* and *only if* you can get your prince to kiss you before then, you will remain a human permanently. But if he doesn't then you will turn back into a mermaid, and you'll belong to me!" He sneered with a hungry look in his eyes as he looked at the princes finely toned chest. Trunks cringed nervously as he did that, but was soon snapped out of this thoughts by Krillins desperate plea.  
  
"Toranksu NO! You can't do thi--" He was cut off as the two eels wrapped themselves around him and Turtle. He was about to go and help them until Cell reached a hand out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look in his deranged eyes. "Have we got a deal or not?" He asked impatiently.   
  
Trunks thought about that for a moment. "I-if I become human, then I'll never get to see my father or little sister again." He said sadly. He may hate his father right now, but strangely enough he still loved him and his sister.  
  
"Well it's either you take your chance at freedom with the one you love," Cell said lazily while letting him go and bringing up a picture of Gohan in the crystal ball for him to see. "or you throw it all away, to become your fathers prisoner and marry a complete stranger." He said it as if he didn't care, but he knew that how easily he was getting through to him.   
  
Trunks hesitated for only a moment before he made up his mind. "Where do I sign?" He asked determinedly. Cell smirked evilly as he produced a glowing gold sheet of paper and a quill from what seemed like nowhere and handed them to him. "Oh, and I'll need you to sing a little something in order for me to take your voice too. Nothing with words either! Your voice must be ongoing for this to work!" He stated.  
  
Trunks nodded his head and took the shining paper and quill out of his hands, and signed his name as fast as he could before he could change his own mind.  
  
**Toranksu no Ouji Vegeta**   
  
The very second his name was on the paper, Cell snatched it out of his hand and looked it over with greedy eyes. He then quickly put it away and went over to his cauldron and started to chant out some weird spell as smoke filled the area around him, his voice echoing through the cave.  
  
  
  
"Beluga, sevruga, come winds  
  
Of the Caspian Sea  
  
Larynxes, glacydis, ad max  
  
Laryngitis la voice take to me!"  
  
The smoke immediately took the form of large, thin clawed hands at the end of his spell, and the room glowed a strange dark colour. Trunks was a little afraid of what the claws were needed for, but he swallowed his fear as he reminded himself of why he was doing this.  
  
Cell then pointed straight at him, his insane eyes turning red. "Now sing!" He demanded greedily.  
  
Trunks swallowed hard, but did as he was told. It was actually the hymn he was supposed to do with his sister that day he missed the concert. As he sang he felt the inside of his throat get hot and saw the claws slowly approach him, but he didn't stop. 'I have to do this! It's the only way!' He thought while trying to find reasons to not swim away right then and there in fear.  
  
Krillin and Turtle watched with horror as Trunks' throat started to glow and the clawed hands came nearer. They were just about to breath a sigh of relief when it looked like their prince backed away from them in fear, but their hopes were then shattered as he let the hands enter his mouth and steal his voice.  
  
His face twisted up in a moment of pain at their presence in his neck, but was replaced with a look of shock as he opened his eyes in time to see the clawed hands removing themselves and holding a small glowing ball that was still singing with his voice. He grabbed his throat in shock and surprise. 'It really is gone!' He thought in amazement at the sight of his glowing voice as it went towards Cell and into shell around his neck. The dark octopus then locked it inside and held it close as if it were something of value.   
  
He started to laugh evilly as a glowing yellow bubble shot out of his cauldron, and quickly grabbed Trunks, imprisoning him inside. He tried to struggle against it but couldn't get out. 'What's going on!?! What's he doing?!!' He thought in fear. He then felt a horrible searing pain run down his tail, and when he opened his mouth to cry out in pain, no sound came out.  
  
Turtle and Krillin watched in horror as his tail seemed to rip in half up the middle and turn into legs and feet. Turtle was most afraid at the looks of pain his friend gave at the horrible act, he wanted to save him but he was still being held by the two eels.  
  
The bubble disappeared around him when done, and when Trunks tried to swim away he found that he couldn't! He tried to breath but he couldn't do that either!! 'OH NO!!' He turned his head to call out for help but once again no sound came out, and he only wasted more air as it escaped from his throat.  
  
Krillin didn't know too much about humans, but it was common knowledge that they needed air to breath. "Turtle he's drowning!!" He cried out in shock and disbelief that the very prince of mermaids could drown. Cell didn't do anything to help as he continued to laugh at him menacingly.   
  
In a desperate attempt to get away and save his friend, Turtle bit at the eels tails *hard* and they quickly let go of them in the pain they felt. They were now free to go and save their friend.   
  
Krillin grabbed Trunks' hand and Turtle went under his arm as they frantically took him and swam out of a hole in the roof of the dark cave and went for the surface as fast as they could, with Trunks kicking his legs for the extra speed.  
  
His lungs burned for air and there was a pressure and pain around his body that he'd never felt before, but it seemed to lessen with the closer they got to the surface and the more light that he saw. Just as he felt as though he would pass out from his lack of oxygen, they all broke through to the surface and into the sunlight, with Trunks taking in a deep breath of wonderful air. It was so quick that they nearly jumped right out of the water before falling back in.  
  
Turtle went under his friend and let him grab on his large shell as Trunks gulped in the air, greedily and tired. 'Never thought there would be a day when I would *literally* die without coming here.' He thought to himself sarcastically before passing out on his best friends back.   
  
"That IDIOT nearly killed him!" Krillin shouted angrily as he too, climbed out of the water and on Turtle's back to make sure that Trunks wouldn't slip off and back into the water.  
  
"At least he's alright now that we got him here." Turtle replied as he swam for the shore, hopefully Master Roshi would be around soon. Maybe he could help them in some way.  
  
Krillin just sighed as he looked at his unconscious prince. 'What did you do Trunks? Your father is going to kill us all when he finds out.' He thought nervously as they made their way to the awaiting beach.  
  
To be continued..................  
  
A.N: Ok to answer a few questions, when disney made the movie of The Little Mermais they changed how the story went to give it a happy ending. In the origional version the mermaid died after getting to the beach because she couldn't handle the pain of walking for the first time. Her body turned into the beach foam and she became the spirit of the ocean. She never saw her prince ever again and they both remained miserable forever really. So i was just wondering if you all wanted me to do it the origional way.   
  
Better review me quick! They're headed for the beach and I could kill Trunks if you all don't tell me how you want it! (laughs evily)  
  
Review please! Bye for now. ^_^ 


	4. A New Guest

The Little Mermaid: Chapter Four  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and I don't own the little mermaid despite how cool that would be! Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic, but she is mentioned in some parts. Swearing also.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters, aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good!^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. These things // are used to indicate telepathy. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine. Ch#4-?  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Down on the beach, in the bright sunshine just outside of the royal palace, Gohan sat on a large boulder in the sand and played that strange song on his flute. Icarus was there with him, enjoying the harmonic sound combined with the swishing of the sea current while keeping him company. Gohan had been unable to get the sound of that beautiful strangers song and voice out of his head, so he resorted to playing it to calm his thoughts. He suddenly stopped playing for a moment and looked down at his large dog, who sat by his feet loyally, listening to the song he played and patiently waiting for him to continue it.  
  
When he tried to explain to everyone how he was saved, the only reason why no one laughed in his face was because he is their prince. But that didn't stop them from telling him how insane the idea was, that a complete stranger would save a rich prince and then run away without asking for anything in return.  
  
The only thing that Gohan had to describe him with was his voice, but that didn't help at all. He offered a reward to the person who could help him locate his rescuer, and while many people showed up claiming to have his angel for him, they were all proven to be liars. A lot of people came in claiming to know who he was talking about or be the one who had saved him, but when he asked them to sing the song that was sang to him on the beach, they all came up short. Some of them were even tone deaf, and were all laughed out with the threat of the dungeon for lying to their prince and future king.  
  
Yamcha suggested that perhaps it was just the shock of being in the ocean for too long that caused him to imagine that he was saved by a person, when it was more likely that the current had just washed him ashore. He then proceeded to pulled out his flute and play the song that the wonderful stranger had soothingly sang to him for Yamcha to hear.   
  
No- one had ever heard anything like that song before, and it brought in a few believers while others would just call him insane behind his back. Yamcha was stunned but still skeptic, and the only person who seemed to believe him one hundred percent, that he knew he could trust was Goten, but that was all.   
  
'I can't that voice out of my head. I've looked everywhere and there's no sign of him.' He thought to himself sadly. Gohan brought his finger tips up to touch his lips in remembrance of the bold kiss he'd given to his rescuer. He'd kissed back, so he knew that he didn't scare him off with the act. 'I just don't get it. Where is he?'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Farther along down the beach where there were more rocks piled up, and the remains of the ship that had caught fire where washing ashore, Krillin and Turtle were resting on the rocks after carrying Trunks' heavy form to the shore. He was still unconscious, so they rested him on a rock, with his legs still in the water, so they could take a breather.  
  
Turtle was exhausted and breathing heavily in the water, while Krillin collapsed on another rock. His pinchers were killing him! Trying to hold onto a creature that was well over ten times your size *wasn't* easy!  
  
Trunks suddenly groaned from where he lay sprawled out on the rock and shifted a bit. 'He decides to get up now, after we just finish carrying him all the way to the shore!' Krillin thought in annoyance. Trunks opened his eyes and had to push his hair out of his face in order to see. 'Man, I really should get this cut. God, what a weird dream!'' He thought, as he sat up and leaned his back against the rock in the shallow water.  
  
He brought his knees up for better support when he suddenly noticed them. His eyes widened and he looked at them in shock, spreading them out a bit to see if they were real. 'It wasn't a dream! My tail's gone! I really have legs!' He thought excitedly as he brought one of them out of the water and wiggled his toes in amusement. 'This is so cool!' He thought happily.  
  
Krillin was just about to freak out at the sight of his feet until he heard an annoying squawking sound that distracted him. "Well, well, well! Would you look at what the catfish dragged in!"  
  
They all looked up to see Master Roshi circling around them. Krillin looked pissed at the sight of the bird who helped give his prince all those dumbass human ideas. In his mind, what Trunks had done to himself was just as much his fault as it was that sea sorcerers. Turtle and Trunks looked thrilled to see him about to make his land. 'He'll be pretty surprised when he sees this!' Trunks thought as his friend swooped down to land on his leg that he's crossed over his other knee.  
  
"Well would you look at this!" He said, eyeing Trunks happily. "Out sunbathing I see! No worries about your father today?"  
  
Trunks smiled and shook his head. Krillin was almost shaking with the fury that the stupid seagull didn't realize how he'd landed on Trunks' leg when he wasn't supposed to have any at all. "Something looks different about you today." He thought out loud. "Wait! It's your hair, right? You've been using a dingle hopper, right?"  
  
Once again Trunks shook his head, but his smile got wider as his friend continued to guess. "Hmm...Let me think...Lose any weight?" Trunks Shook his head, chuckling silently.  
  
Master Roshi then proceeded to bounce Trunks' leg up and down while still perched on it. "I can't really think of anything right now, but if I just stand here long enough--"  
  
Krillin couldn't take it anymore. Just how stupid was this animal? "HE'S GOT LEGS YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!" He screamed in anger. Roshi jumped off of Trunks' leg in surprised to see that it was actually a human leg instead of a fin that he was perched on.  
  
"He traded in his voice to Cell and he gave him legs! For gods sake!" Krillin explained while eyeing the bird in disbelief for being so damn stupid.  
  
"Oh! I knew that!" Roshi said trying to make up for his stupidity. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. Trunks decided to try out his knew legs and shakily stood up in the water.   
  
"Trunks has been turned into a human!" Turtle continued. "He's got to find that prince he saved, and he's got to kiss him!"  
  
"And he's only got three days, or else Cell will own him!" Krillin finished just as Trunks lost his balance and fell back into the water, splashing everyone.   
  
Krillin turned to look at him in annoyance as he picked a piece of seaweed out of his hair, then the full shock of what he was hit him. "I can't believe it! Just look at him! On legs! Filthy human legs!" He suddenly breathed in the air shakily as if he were choking on it. "No, no , no! I-I must be hallucinating!" He covered his eyes for a second, only to look back and see his prince giving him a strange look with his legs still in place.   
  
"Vegeta is going to boil me alive!" He cried out in total fear while Trunks just tried to stand up again. "I know what to do!" He suddenly shouted. "I'm going to march down there right now and tell Vegeta *everything!"   
  
Trunks gasped as he watched the little crab try to go back into the water. He quickly got down on his knees and picked him up, and started to desperately shake his head to let him know just how much he didn't want him to do that.  
  
"Do *not* shake your head at me!" Krillin yelled at the youth. "This is all your fault to begin with! It won't be my fault if your father turns you into fish food for this!" Trunks winced at that. It was true, if his father found out about this then he would be in *major* shit. He would probably never see what it looks like on the outside of the palace ever again either.  
  
Krillin suddenly looked at his saddened face. "M-maybe we don't have to tell your father. Maybe I could just try to convince Cell to give you back your voice, and then you can go home and...." He stalled, noting the tears that were forming in the young princes eyes. "...be miserable for your entire life." He finished glumly.   
  
Krillin sighed in annoyance with himself for giving in. "Alright, alright, I'll help you find your prince."  
  
Trunks' face immediately brightened up as his tears disappeared. He lipped the words "Thank you" before gently putting him down on a rock. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Krillin said to himself in disbelief. Turtle didn't say anything, but he did smile at how nice the crab was being.  
  
Master Roshi soon took note of how Trunks wasn't wearing anything and he decided to help with that. "Ok, Trunks if you want to be a human your going to need to cover up. Most humans don't walk around naked like that." He said while pointing at him.  
  
Trunks had never been a naked human before so he didn't think too much of it as Roshi grabbed some shredded cloth from a sail and threw it at him. 'Must've come from another ship wreck.' He thought while wrapping it around his waist like a towel.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Gohan was still wandering around the beach, lost in his thoughts with his dog for company. 'Why can't I find you?' He thought to himself sadly. He still couldn't get that boy out of his head.  
  
Icaruse suddenly stopped and sniffed in deeply. He'd just caught a scent that he'd only smelled once before, when he was licking at that fish his master seemed to like so much. He barked out happily to get Gohans attention.  
  
"Icarus? What's wrong boy?" He asked as he walked towards his excited dog. Suddenly he took off in the direction of his masters Love and Gohan ran behind him in the shock of what he was doing. Icarus had never ran away from him before.   
  
"Icarus, come back!" He cried out as he gave chase. The dog just ignored his masters plea, knowing that in the long run he was doing him a big favour and might even get treats for it.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Trunks tried to make his way up to the beach with Turtle not too far behind him and Rosh just up ahead shouting out his support. Walking was *hard*, and it hurt too, as he kept on falling over. Krillin was clinging onto the cloth that was tied around his waist in nervous fear. He almost got crushed the last time his prince fell over.  
  
Finally, after about ten or fifteen minutes of struggling, he made it up to the dry part of the beach. There were large rocks all around to hold onto and help keep his balance with, so he didn't fall over again, much to Krillins delight.  
  
"Alright kid, the royal human palace is that way," Roshi said while perching himself on a nearby rock and pointing to the left. "You should find that human you like down th--"  
  
He was startled out of his explanations as a loud barking sound interrupted him, and Icarus came racing down in there direction. Trunks recognised the dog from the ship, but it looked like it was ready to knock him over and eat him as it sped down in his direction. 'Oh shit.' He thought in slight dismay. Roshi flew away in fear of the approaching animal and Turtle dived into the safety of the water.  
  
"Run already, Trunks!" Krillin yelled while still clinging onto the cloth around his waist, he didn't feel like being dog food right now. He tried to do as he was told, but he was just too slow and his legs were too weak to get away, and soon the animal was jumping up and down in excitement at his heels.   
  
Icarus had found what his master was looking for, and he was excited. So excited that the animal didn't even care that the strange fish thing no longer had it's tail. It had to be him, the scent was exactly the same!   
  
When there seemed to be no way of getting the animal away from him, Trunks quickly climbed onto one of the nearby rocks where he hoped to be safe from it. He perched himself there and watched as the dog continued to jump up and down in excitement around the rock. He leaned in for a closer look at the furry animal and without warning, it jumped at him and licked his face.  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he wiped away the slobber on his cheek. Perhaps this animal wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
Suddenly Trunks heard the sound of his prince off in the distance, and his heart leapt. "Icarus!!" He raised his head in time to see Gohan run out from around a corner of large rocks, and Icarus ran to him obediently.   
  
He didn't notice that Trunks was sitting on the rock yet as his dog currently had his attention, while jumping up and down in the air with excitement. "What's the matter boy? What's gotten into you?" He asked while trying to calm him down. Icarus made as if to run away again, in the direction of where Trunks was sitting, and when he looked up and saw him on the giant rock his breath got caught in his throat.  
  
"Oh! Oh, I see." He said in understanding, while slowly walking in his direction, he'd never seen this boy before and was curious as to who he was.   
  
As he approached Trunks quickly removed the hair from his face, and frantically pulled out a piece of seaweed and threw it away, he wanted to look his best for him.  
  
Gohan looked around and saw the remains of a shipwreck, as well as the rags this handsome young man was wearing. "Are you alright sir?" He asked in worry that maybe it wasn't just his ship that went down in that storm. Trunks just looked down at him and smiled happily. He'd found Gohan a lot sooner than he thought he would, and he was ecstatic.   
  
Icarus continued his barking at the stranger, not threateningly but happily. Gohan didn't notice that however, and thought that maybe he was scaring the young man as he pushed him out of the way. "Icarus, stop barking." He hissed in annoyance.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him, he's harmless." Gohan tried to say lightheartedly, but when he looked back up at the young man on the rocks who was staring at him in fascination, something inside of his head just clicked. "You look....familiar. Have we met?" He asked.  
  
'He recognises me!' Trunks thought happily while nodding his head. Krillin just watched from his hiding spot in amusement. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
Icarus tried to jump up again, but Gohan just quickly pushed him out of the way. "We have met! You the one I've been looking for!" He said excitedly while grabbing his hands. "What's your name?" Asked in wonder.  
  
Trunks immediately tried to tell him, but when he moved his lips no sound came out. He quickly brought his hand up to hold his throat in surprise as his face fell in disappointment, he'd forgotten that Cell had his voice.   
  
Gohan saw his face fall and became worried. "What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. Trunks patted his neck lightly to try and show him what the problem was, he caught on right away. "You can't speak?" He asked softly. Trunks shook his head no, sadly.  
  
Remembering that the one who saved him had a beautiful voice, Gohans face fell. "Oh, I guess you can't be the one I'm talking about." He said slowly while removing his hands in disappointment. Perhaps this young man was just confused as to who he was talking about.   
  
Krillins face dropped in shock when he heard that. 'That stupid cheat! No wonder he wanted Trunks' voice! This is going to be more difficult than we thought.' He thought angrily that Cell would pull such a dirty trick.  
  
Trunks sighed sadly, and strangely enough so did Icarus. After all of that his master couldn't even tell that this was his love that he was looking for. Humans! You would think that the scent alone would be a dead give away!  
  
Trunks suddenly got an idea and frantically began to move his hands around, trying desperately to tell him about who he was. Gohan saw what he was doing but didn't understand, and he became worried. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"  
  
Trunks shook his head no, while he still tried to figure out what he was saying. "Do you need help?" He asked frantically. Trunks nodded his head for him, but lost his balance and fell off of the rock.  
  
Thankfully Gohan was quick to catch him before he hurt himself on the sharper rocks at his feet, and he tried to pull him up to his feet but he noticed that the young stranger was having trouble standing, and he needed to lean on him for support.  
  
He became increasingly worried for the young man in his arms and assumed that he must have been hurt in a ship wreck, and as prince it was his duty to help any member of his kingdom, even if he's never seen him before. "You must have been through a lot." He said while putting one of Trunks' arms around his shoulder. "Here, I'll help you." He said softly while making his way to the palace with his new guest.  
  
Trunks looked back once at the beach and smiled as he saw Roshi and Turtle waving and giving him a thumbs up sign for his good work in finding his prince so soon. Krillin just breathed a sigh of relief. He afraid for a moment that, that human would just leave them there on the beach without a second thought to his feelings or safety. 'I suppose humans aren't all *that* bad.' He reasoned with himself as they went.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Soon Trunks found himself in a giant bathroom of the royal palace that Gohan lived in, having a bubble bath while a handmaiden attended to him. A nice old lady with done up, blonde hair. She said her name was Bunny and that if he needed anything to just ask. Gohan had to tell her that he couldn't speak, and she got really embarrassed and turned a bright red at having made a fool of herself like that, but after a few minutes of specific hand movements and gestures, she realized that he wasn't insulted and didn't mind.  
  
Gohan told him the he should just relax and have a nice bath, and when he was done he could go and eat with him in the dining room! Trunks got really excited and immediately jumped in the steaming water. Gohan laughed in amusement and told him that he would wait for him to be done in the dining room, and that Bunny would help him with some clothes. 'He's so generous to others.' Trunks thought in amazement as he watched him leave.  
  
When he was gone, Bunny told him that he should be really proud of himself because that was the first time Gohan had laughed since his accident. Trunks smiled lightly and blushed a little, feeling proud of himself, as he started to play around with the bubbles in the bathtub.  
  
'These are so cool!' He thought in amusement, while putting some in his hand and blowing them away. He'd never had a bath before, or been in such warm water, and it felt really good.   
  
Bunny grabbed a bucket of soapy water and dumped it over his hair before lathering it up a bit. "Washed up from a shipwreck..." She said, still in amazement of what her prince had told her. "You poor thing. Don't you worry, we'll have you cleaned up and better in no time." She said while grabbing another bucket and dumping that over his hair to rinse.   
  
Trunks liked it a lot, and even thought it tickled a little. 'So this is what it's like to be human.' He thought happily. Of course he was still a little upset that Gohan hadn't recognized him, but he still had Master Roshi, Turtle and Krillin to help him with that.  
  
Bunny grabbed the large piece of cloth that Trunks was using earlier to cover himself with and, shaking her head, decided that it just had to go. "I'll get rid of this for you and bring you back something better to wear." She said lightheartedly, while walking away.  
  
Trunks barely heard her as he just continued to enjoy his bath. Krillin however, *did* hear her and he almost freaked right out. He was tangled up in the rags and couldn't get out! He couldn't leave his prince alone in this weird place, what if something bad were to happen!?!?  
  
After several twists and turns, Bunny had made it almost all the way down the palace hall, when Krillin finally untangled himself and jumped free without her noticing, and slid into another room. He just had to wonder how she could notice anything at all with how much her eyes were squinted.  
  
He just shook his head in annoyance, and realizing that he didn't know where he was, decided to climb up the wooden table that was near him to get a better view of where he was. 'I have to find my way back!' He thought as he climbed up the wooden leg desperately.  
  
When he got up onto the table top, what he saw could have given him a heart attack! Nothing but dead and cooked fish everywhere! There were pots and pans with fish cooking and lobsters boiling! Krillin nearly screamed with the realization that he was in a kitchen! Over in the far corner of the room, digging through the cupboards for some more pots was the chef, singing merrily to himself.   
  
**Les poisson!   
  
Les poisson!   
  
How I love les poisson!**  
  
There was no time to get out there. The chef quickly stood up and turned around with his armful of pots, and Krillin only had just enough time to grab a small piece of lettuce from off of a plate on the table and use it to cover himself.   
  
**Love to cook,  
  
and serve, little fish!**  
  
He watched in horror as the weird human with the giant afro and strange mustache, started to salt up and chop fish pieces before throwing them into a frying pan to cook. He then grabbed another whole, dead fish before mutilating it's body for the stove.  
  
**First I cut off their heads,   
  
Then I pull out the bones!   
  
Ah mais oui   
  
Ca c'est toujours delish!**  
  
Krillin had to cover his mouth to keep from being sick at the sight. This was the world that Trunks wanted to be a part of!?!?! 'That kid is insane!'  
  
**Les poisson,   
  
Les poisson,   
  
Hee, hee, hee!   
  
Hah, hah, hah!  
  
With the cleaver I hack them in two.   
  
I pull out what's inside   
  
And I serve it up fried!   
  
God, I love little fishes   
  
Don't you?**  
  
Krillin tried to block out the giant humans sick song while he slowly tried to crawl away without being seen, but every time he pounded on a dead fish with a mallet he couldn't help but jump in the air in total fear and horror.  
  
**Here's something for tempting the palate   
  
Prepared in the classic technique   
  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet   
  
Then you slash through the skin   
  
Give the belly a slice,   
  
Then you rub some salt in   
  
'Cause that makes it taste nice!**   
  
Suddenly chef Hercule turned around and grabbed the piece of lettuce that Krillin was using to hide with, to try and use it for one of his recipes, when he noticed the tiny crab beneath it. "Zut alors, I have missed one!" He cried out happily at the sight of him. Thankfully Krillin managed to hide his head in his shell before the giant oaf noticed that he wasn't dead, and decided to kill him.  
  
**Sacre bleu!   
  
What is this?   
  
How on earth could I miss,   
  
such a sweet and succulent crab?**  
  
He sang out while holding him lovingly and preparing a boil of sauce and flour for him.  
  
**Quel dommage   
  
What a loss!   
  
Here we go in the sauce!   
  
Now some flour, I think   
  
Only just a dab!**  
  
He sang out while grabbing a large handful of flour and throwing it in his face. Krillin coughed and sneezed when the stuff got into his nose, but thankfully, Hercule didn't seem to notice with his loud singing. He then covered him in a strange red sauce before grabbing some bread and preparing to roughly shove it down Krillins shell.  
  
**Now I stuff you with bread!   
  
It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead!   
  
And you're certainly lucky you are!**  
  
When Hercule painfully shoved the bread down his shell and into his face, Krillin had to fight to keep from screaming his head off at the stupid buffoon, and continually remind himself that he was doing this for Trunks. But when he noticed the giant pot of boiling water that he was taking him towards, his jaw dropped in horror as he stopped and took aim.  
  
**'Cause it's gonna be hot,   
  
In my big silver pot!   
  
Toodle loo mon poisson   
  
Au revoir!**  
  
Hercule then merrily threw Krillin in the direction of the boiling pot of water and turned his back on him. Krillin tried to scream in fear, but his voice wouldn't work as he quickly flew through the air and into the direction of his death. Thankfully, hanging over a cupboard above the stove, was a washcloth that he managed to quickly grab onto and use to swing clear of the boiling water with. He swung over safely next to the stove, but just as he was about to breath a sigh of relief Chef Hercule turned around again to check on the stove.  
  
'Oh fuck!' Krillin thought as he played dead again. Hercule noticed him there and walked up to the counter and picked him up before looking at him curiously. "What's going on here?" He said to himself in confusion while still examining him.   
  
Krillin knew there was no other way out. He had to act *now*. He quickly reached out and blindly pinched the first thing he could find. When he heard the scream of pain, signalling that he got his target, he brought his head out of his shell to see that he had gotten his nose!  
  
He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the screaming oaf and feel proud that he was the one to cause the pain. 'You deserve it after all you've done to these poor fish, you bastard!' He thought evilly while tightening his grip to the point where he drew a little blood.  
  
Finally Hercule managed to rip him off of his nose and he roughly threw him down on the floor. "Fuck!! That really hurt!" He cried out, still in pain while clutching at his bleeding nose. He then took note of how the tiny crab was making his getaway on the floor and he quickly picked up his meat cleaver in complete rage, with only one thought in mind of what he intended to do with it.  
  
Krillin looked up at him and his jaw dropped in shock when he saw the murder written in this humans eyes. Hercule took a quick swing at him but Krillin managed to dodge it as he made a desperate run for his life, with the crazy chef on his heels. Screaming out for his revenge.   
  
He ran under a table and Chef Hercule followed him with his cleaver hacking, but he was too big and therefore he knocked it over. The plates all fell to the ground with a crash and all the food on top was ruined on the floor, while he just continued to ruin the rest of his kitchen with his cleaver as he chased the little crab.  
  
Krillin was getting exhausted fast, and when he saw a large crack in one of the cupboards he ran over and hopped inside gratefully, hoping to get a moments rest before he made his escape. The chef saw him jump in there however, and he just bolted for him as fast as he could with his cleaver raised in the air dangerously and eyes bulging out of their sockets with rage.  
  
Luckily for Krillin, Hercule slipped on one of the raw fish that had been previously knocked over on the floor, and he landed on his back with a painful cracking sound before quickly sliding into the cupboards with a crash and scream so loud the whole palace could hear.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Bunny had just finished helping the prince's new guest into some nice suitable clothes, that looked *very* good on him, when they both heard the rage filled screaming and loud crashing that they both couldn't help but cringe at.   
  
'What was that!?!' Trunks thought in slight fear. He didn't know what was considered normal around here, and for all he knew some giant animal had made it's way into the palace and was wreaking havoc, like that time a shark swam into Vegeta-sei and started eating all the surrounding fish.  
  
Bunny just sighed in annoyance. "Hercule is such an oaf." She mumbled to herself angrily. Trunks heard what she said, and relaxed a bit in the realization that this must be normal. She turned back to him with her bright smile still in place. "You just wait right here and I'll be back to take you to the dining room, right now I have to deal with that fool of a chef." She said in annoyance before walking off.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The entire kitchen was a disaster area. Almost all of the food was ruined and on the floor, several pots and dishes had been broken, and Hercule was still digging through the rubble trying to find that little crab that ruined his fine day.  
  
Bunny opened the door to see him screaming on his knees while throwing more broken pots out of the way, needless to say she wasn't impressed. "HERCULE!!" She yelled in outrage.  
  
He immediately stopped and looked up at her nervously. 'Oh shit.' He thought miserably with the realization of how this must look. "What the Hell are you doing!?!" She yelled in anger after taking a closer look at the disaster area.  
  
Hercule quickly fumbled trying to explain himself to the seething headmistress of the palace servants. "I-I....I was just...there was a--"  
  
"Well you had just better be sure to have all of this cleaned up by the time I get back!" She yelled again cutting him off. She then noticed that there was a tray of plates with some unspoiled food on it and decided to take it to the dining room before the chef could ruin it too.  
  
As she slammed the door behind her, Hercule winced. "I hope I don't get fired for this." He though out loud while fully taking in the destruction of the room.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Gohan lazily leaned against the large window in the dining room, while waiting for his new guest to arrive and trying (and failing) to ignore Yamcha at the same time. He was really starting to annoy him.  
  
The large rectangular table was in the centre of the room and the light from the setting sun through the many large windows that ended at the ceilings set up a nice look to the place, making it look almost romantic even.   
  
Goten was sitting at the table while impatiently waiting for his food to arrive and looking bored while Yamcha sat on the other side of him smoking a pipe. "I'm telling you, Gohan, *real live* people are not found out in the middle of the ocean without anyone else around." Yamcha said sternly. It was hard trying to convince his prince that there was no mysterious rescuer when he so stubbornly refused to listen to common sense. "And even if there *was* someone out there, why wouldn't he stick around for a reward? Or at *least* a thank you--"  
  
"I'm telling you that he was real, Yamcha!" Gohan finally snapped, he was getting sick of listening to the same lectures like this day in and day out. "He was real and I'm going to find him." He said determinedly to his good friend still looking at him skeptically from the table. 'And I'm going to marry him.' He thought that last little bit to himself, because he knew that if he were to voice it, Yamcha would just get started on another debate with him that he didn't feel like getting into.  
  
Bunny finally walked in with a food tray in her hands, but without their guest. "Where is he, Bunny?" Gohan asked when he saw her.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness, but there was a problem in the kitchen." She explained while putting the tray on the table. "I had to leave him alone for a minute to deal with it, and until Hercule can get it together, this is all there is." She said, pointing at the three covered plates on the try.  
  
Gohan just smiled. "It's no problem at all, just go and get him down here. I don't want him to think that we've forgotten about him or anything." He said lightheartedly. Bunny then gave a small curtsey in respect before leaving the room to go and get him.   
  
"There are only three plates, Gohan." Yamcha pointed out while getting up.   
  
"That's not a big deal, you and Goten can eat with our guest, and then I'll have a snack later on tonight."  
  
"Good!" Goten cried out happily while grabbing a plate for himself. He was starving and was sick of waiting.  
  
"Wait for our guest to get here, Goten." Gohan said patiently when he caught sight of his brother preparing to eat.  
  
"Aww, C'mon Gohan, please?" He begged with big watery, puppy dog eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed at the sight. He should be here any minute so what would be the harm if Goten started first? "Alright." He said, giving into his little brother's antics. He just smiled happily as he pulled off the silver cover on the plate and dug in to all the good food waiting for him.  
  
"So where did you find him again, Gohan?" Yamcha asked while preparing a seat for the mystery guest that his prince had found and brought home.  
  
"On the beach," He replied. "in the area where all the stuff usually gets washed up after a storm. I think another ship went down somewhere and that he was on it, but he can't tell me who he is or where he comes from because he can't speak."  
  
"Really? Poor guy." Yamcha said, sightly amazed. It was a miracle that their prince had lived through the storm, but to know that there were others out there was just intense.  
  
Suddenly the three of them heard an amused giggling sound, and quickly turned towards the large doorway to see Bunny trying to coax the young stranger into the room. "Come on, don't be shy." She said in amusement while lightly pulling him into the room for everyone to see.  
  
Gohan was delighted to see that he seemed to be walking well on his own now, but it was just the sight of him that took his breath away. He was absolutely *gorgeous* !!! Bunny had found him some decent gentlemen's clothes to wear with a light blue diner jacket, and she put his hair back in a loose ponytail that left a few strands behind to frame his face perfectly.  
  
Trunks blushed lightly while shyly walking up to his prince. 'I hope he likes this.' He thought to himself nervously while stopping in front of him and waiting for approval.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but blush as well at the very sight of him. "Y-you look great." Was all he could say in his stunned trance at how something could look so perfect, but Trunks beamed proudly at the compliment anyway. Goten noticed how his brother was looking at their guest and smiled knowingly. 'Is that the guy he wouldn't shut up about all this time?' He thought to himself in wonder before shaking his head. 'Nah, can't be.'  
  
Bunny then came up behind him and led him over to a chair to sit in, with Gohans eyes following him back to the table, in amazement that he'd found such a beauty on the beach in nothing but rags.  
  
Yamcha went over and playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Perhaps you should forget about your imaginary friend and go after that one." He whispered to him slyly. Gohan blinked in slight shock at what he'd just heard, and he frowned slightly too. 'I'm so stupid. Here I am, thinking about marrying someone I've met only once, and now I'm looking at a total stranger like he never even existed at all!' He thought slightly angry with himself. 'I really need to grow up.'  
  
"No, Yamcha. I'm already set on finding that boy from the water." He said to him determinedly.  
  
He merely shrugged. "Fine then, I guess makes him free for me to go after." He said lazily while going to sit across from the lavender stranger. Gohan felt a twinge of jealousy at this, but said nothing as he pushed it in the back of his mind and took a seat.   
  
He grabbed a plate from off of the silver tray and placed it in front of him. 'Hope he likes seafood.' He thought while sitting back down and waiting for his own meal to arrive.  
  
"I'm done now!" Goten called out happily while showing them his licked clean plate. Gohan shook his head in amusement at the sight of his little brother and decided that he wouldn't scold him for licking his plate today. "Alright, you can go and play then." He said lightly to him.  
  
Goten hopped off of his chair and ran on down to where his brother sat before leaving. Trunks smiled lightly at the little humans antics while he watched as he pulled his older brothers head down and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Gohan, you should marry him." He whispered lightly.  
  
He just gave his little brother a confused look. "What? Why?" He whispered back. Gohan knew that it was impolite to whisper in front of people like this, but he didn't feel like speaking about something like this where everyone could hear them.  
  
Goten just shrugged. "He's cool." Was all that was said for his explanation.  
  
Gohan just blinked in confusion. "You've just seen him now for the first time ever and haven't even said hello, how would you know what he's like?" He whispered.  
  
Another quick shrug was all he got before he finally received a vague answer. "You can just tell." He said knowingly before walking off. When he got to where the stranger was sitting though, he stopped.  
  
Trunks looked down at the small human child in slight wonderment. 'Wonder what he wants.' He thought quietly.  
  
"Hi there! My names Goten!" He introduced himself cheerfully while sticking out his hand for him to shake. Trunks regretted that he couldn't tell the young boy his name, but smiled back as he shook the youngsters hand.  
  
Gohan smiled at his little brother's politeness to their new guest on the other side of the table, but that look was quickly replaced with sheer disbelief and embarrassment when he heard what else came out of his mouth.  
  
"You should marry my brother. I think he likes you, but he's a little shy so don't worry about that too much." He said innocently with a smile on his face.  
  
Gohan watched in horror as his beautiful new guest shyly looked up at him in slight shock at the statement that his brother just gave to him. They both blushed a deep shade of red before Goten was satisfied that his little mission to embarrass him was complete, and he walked away with a giant smile plastered on his face.  
  
'I swear I'll get the little brat for this the first chance I get!' Gohan thought to himself in humiliation for his brothers actions. Yamcha just burst out laughing and not even the death glare from Gohan could shut him up.  
  
"He got you good with that one, didn't he?" He cried out at Gohan while still laughing. He wasn't really looking at his plate as he continued to speak to him and lift up the silver cover off of his food, so he couldn't see Krillin hiding inside.  
  
Trunks however, *did* see Krillin, and his eyes widened in pure shock as the small crab nervously waved at him to come and save him from being eaten. Trunks had to think quick at this point as his mind raced to frantically find a way to help his friend, without humiliating himself.   
  
He looked over to see Gohan on the verge of yelling at his friend to shut up with his laughing, and decided that since they weren't looking Krillin should come over to where he was. He quickly lifted the cover from off of his plate and motioned for him to get under. The small crab wasted no time in scurrying on down as fast as he could before the two chattering humans could see him.  
  
Just as Gohan turned towards him to speak, Trunks quickly closed the lid on his plate to safely conceal his friend with enough time to put on a nice innocent smile for him to see. "So how about it? Want me to take you around the village tomorrow?"  
  
At first all he could do was blink in confusion. He didn't notice that a new conversation had started up about him, but he still nodded his head enthusiastically. Going out on a date tomorrow with Gohan would be fun!  
  
Gohan wasn't too sure about the idea of courting around this beautiful young stranger for even a day, when he already promised his heart to his rescuer, but no harm could come from a single day could it? 'Yamcha and his stupid ideas!' He thought sarcastically. Strangely enough he felt a great surge of relief and happiness when his lavender haired guest beamed brightly at the offer and nodded his head happily. He couldn't help but smile back fondly.  
  
"That's great!" Yamcha cried out happily at their smiling faces. This guy looked nice enough and Gohan seemed interested, plus he needed to get his mind off of his imaginary rescuer. This would be the perfect opportunity to do just that. "Let's eat already I'm starving!" He said while turning his attention back to his plate, only to look at it in disappointed shock for having nothing on it.  
  
Gohan snickered at the sight of his pitiful face while he just grumbled about how much the chef must hate him. Trunks felt a little sorry that he had nothing to eat just yet, but he was glad that he'd saved his friend. The only problem now, would be to transfer Krillin from his plate and into his pocket without anyone seeing.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Later on that night, Krillin found himself in a guest room fit for royalty, that the black haired human had given to his prince to sleep in. It was hard trying to get away from the dining room without those humans noticing him, or without Trunks having to eat the fish. But after enough hand signals and gestures they guessed that he must have allergies to the fish, whatever those are, and he gave his plate to Yamcha until something else could be made for him.  
  
Krillin looked over at the balcony to where he saw Trunks, in a pair of pyjama pants, leaning against the rail and looking down. He was just over there, so he knew that he was admiring his human prince who was currently in the yard with his furry pet. A dog, if he remembered the name correctly.  
  
Trunks walked back inside and quickly shut the glass doors with an embarrassed look on his face. The crab just smirked, knowing what had just happened. "He caught you looking at him, didn't he?" He asked in amusement.  
  
Trunks slowly nodded his head with a fresh blush on his cheeks, and Krillin snickered at the hilarity of it. His prince could really be a pain in the shell sometimes, but he was a good kid in the long run, that much was certain.   
  
He watched as Trunks picked up a fork and proceed to brush his hair with it. "I seriously hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you, Toranksu." He said sternly. If Vegeta were to ever find out then he would be dead in a second flat!  
  
Trunks put down the fork and solemnly nodded his head. He appreciated the risk that the small crab was taking for him, he really did. Plus if he were to complain about that crazy chef one more time to him, then he swore he would go insane!  
  
"Tomorrow we have to work extra hard to get that prince of yours to kiss you." Krillin said while Trunks made his way to the bed. "Bat your eyelashes at him," He suggested while batting his own eyelashes to show him what he meant. "Hold his hand a couple of times, and always try to look your absolute best!" He said determinedly, he would be damned if they would fail at this after coming so far!  
  
Trunks nodded his head at the tiny crab while he climbed into the soft bed and stretched out on it lazily and enjoying the soft feel of it. But not realizing that he was supposed to go under the covers while his head found a pillow easily enough. He was used to sleeping without covers anyway, the sea was always warm enough so no one ever needed them, and it was a hot day too, so he remained pretty comfortable and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Krillin smiled fondly at the sight of his prince sleeping soundly on the vast bed, and he blew out the candles in the room before climbing in with him to sleep on one of the large pillows. "You truly are a pain in my ass, kid." He said fondly, before closing his eyes and letting the darkness of the room and the warmth of the cushion send him to sleep. "But then I again I think you already know that." He whispered before finally drifting off with him.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Back at Vegeta-sei, King Vegeta was pacing back and forth in worry in his throne room, waiting for news on his missing son. He truly did feel sorry for how he acted back at the cave that day, but when he went to check on him and found nobody there he became worried. Several hours ago he sent out search parties that all turned up nothing, and he was getting increasingly nervous.  
  
He didn't mean what he said to him about not letting him pick out his own mate, and that thing about him never leaving his sight wouldn't have lasted more than a week at best, but then again Toranksu didn't know that. And he swam away from home.  
  
A little seahorse that was part of the search party quickly swam up to his face and bowed. He was so nervous, the last fish to come here and say that nothing had been found swam out in tears, and he didn't feel like facing the kings wrath anymore than he wanted to put himself on some humans fishing hook.  
  
"Was there any sign of them?" He asked the tiny seahorse worriedly.  
  
"No your majesty," He replied nervously. "We've searched everywhere and we still have no clues as to where your son is."  
  
"WELL THEN KEEP LOOKING!!" He roared out in rage and fear. "I want the searches to continue! Not *one* of my royal guards shall sleep until he is found and brought home!!"   
  
The seahorse cringed at his frantic yelling, and felt that he understood why his prince would run away when he had such an awful tempered father. Of course he kept that opinion to himself as he bowed and quickly swam away before his king could yell at him some more for his failure.  
  
Vegeta sank into his throne, before putting his head into his hands and shaking his head at himself in disgust. It was his fault his son was gone, and for all he knew he could be eaten by a shark and dead, or simply never come back to his home that he thought would be a prison to him, because of what he'd done back in that cave.  
  
"What have I done?" He said out loud in shame, but the only sound to reply to him was the echo of his own voice in the vast room. He swore to himself right then and there, that if his son ever came back to him that he would apologise. His pride be damned!  
  
Vegeta sighed sadly. "I apologize Toranksu. Please hear my plea and come home." He thought out loud to himself, hoping that his son would hear his prayer from wherever he was, but once again his only reply was the sad echo of his own voice.  
  
To Be Continued..............................  
  
A.N: So how was that? I didn't kill him like you all asked for so I hope your all happy! =P ^_^ Review me please!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like reviews! They help me to write and if I don't get lots I guess I'll just have to not finish it! (laughs evilly!) 


	5. The Boat Ride

The Little Mermaid: Chapter five  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and I don't own the little mermaid despite how cool that would be! Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic, but she is mentioned in some parts. Deathfic? Read and find out! Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters, aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good!^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. These things // are used to indicate telepathy. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine. Ch#5-?  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next day started off fairly simple. Trunks woke up for the second time in his life to the bright sun in his face, and for the first time on a warm bed. Part of him didn't want to leave it with how comfortable he was, but his date with Gohan was today, so the excitement caused him to get up almost immediately. He ended up waking the tiny red crab as he jumped off of the bed and on to the carpeted floor.  
  
Krillin yawned and stretched before getting up off of his pillow as well. Soon there was a knock at the door, and he had to quickly hide in the dresser before Trunks could answer it. He was very happy with who he saw on the other side. It was that nice old lady Bunny, and she came with another change of clothes for him.  
  
She politely handed them to him and waited outside for him to get dressed and come out for breakfast. He was so excited that when he finally changed he almost forgot that Krillin was still trapped in the dresser and needed to be let out.  
  
He smiled nervously at his grumbling and friend when he opened it and gently placed him in his front coat pocket before leaving the large bedroom and following Bunny to the dining room where they would all have their breakfast. He made a mental note to slip something for Krillin into his pocket when no one was looking so he could eat too.  
  
Breakfast went by fairly quick. Gohan didn't show up until ten minutes after they had all started with his yawning little brother in hand, but with the way Yamcha was acting and laughing this appeared to be normal, so Trunks could only smile in amusement as they both sat down to eat.   
  
To Trunks' great pleasure, Gohan chose to sit next to him! He was so happy that he just couldn't stop smiling, and Gohan started to smile too with how happy his new guest seemed for almost nothing at all.  
  
The food looked a little strange to him, but after taking a few test bites of some toast and bacon, he broke off a few tiny pieces and slipped them into his pocket for the small crab to eat. He too looked at the food skeptically before eating it. He was glad that it tasted good at least.  
  
Unknown to the both of them, Goten saw as he would lift the small bacon crumbs to his pocket and watch as little red pinchers would come out and greedily grab the food from his fingertips. He snickered in amusement. His older brothers new boyfriend had a pet crab, or so it seemed. He decided to not get him in trouble and tell. Gohan normally didn't care when he brought home creepy things in jars, it was Yamcha who freaked out and made him set them all free.  
  
Once everything was eaten and put away, Gohan told Goten to go and play with his friends outside while he showed his guest around the village. He couldn't help but make a small grumbling noise of protest at this, he wanted to go with them but he had to do what his brother said. He still thought that he could embarrass him a bit before he was sent away.  
  
"Alright big brother, just make sure that when you kiss him you remember that he'll need to breathe too!" He called out before quickly running out to his escape to avoid his brothers cold stare. Gohan sighed in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment when he was gone while Trunks blushed a deep red, not knowing how he should take the comment.  
  
He thought that Gohans little brother was nice enough, but if he kept on throwing around comments like that then what were the odds that Gohan would actually kiss him? He was getting a little worried over this and hoped that he could get his ebony haired prince to kiss him before the spell wore off and he became the official property of Cell.   
  
He shuddered at the thought. It wasn't very pleasant imagining what the octopus would put him through if *that* were to happen! He looked back at where Gohan stood. 'I wish that you would've recognised me.' He thought to himself in disappointment before lowering his head.  
  
Gohan caught the sad look on his face and quickly tried to help. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you worried about the trip? If you are then we don't have to go." He said while placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock when he heard that. 'No! No! I want to go with you!' He shouted inwardly as if he would hear him, while tugging on his arm in the direction of the door to get the point across.  
  
Gohan gave an amused laugh with how his new guest seemed to badly want to go. "Alright we'll go!" He laughed out while still being tugged towards the door.  
  
Yamcha was giving faint snickers as well while he watched the two from where he still sat at the table. "Can I expect you back by dinner?" He called to his prince who was just about to disappear behind the door.  
  
"Yes!" Was all he could get out before Trunks tugged him out of the room.   
  
He just laughed as he finally got the boy under control and walked in the direction of the royal stables, with his arm thrown lazily across his shoulder. It was just an act of friendship, but Trunks still blushed at the contact while they went.   
  
Krillin was still sitting in his coat pocket nervously. He was afraid for a moment that their plans to be alone would be ruined. Not to mention the fact that he was almost caught when the human put his arm around his prince's shoulder, but he sighed in relief once they finally got going. At least this human seemed to enjoy Toranksu's company.  
  
When they finally got to the stables, Trunks was a little shocked with what he saw. Giant animals were everywhere in here, and they were all being brushed or fed by other humans while two of them were being tied to a fancy looking wooden carriage.  
  
He knew what the carriage was and what the animals did, but he'd never seen them up close before or bothered to ask Master Roshi what they were called. They were a *lot* bigger up close than they were from being seen in the ocean.  
  
Gohan saw the worried look on his face and became concerned as the lavender haired boy tightened his grip on his arm. 'He acts like he's never seen a horse before.' He thought to himself in amazement.   
  
He gently took his hand and led him up to where the horses were being brushed, thinking that if he was afraid of them then the fear should be taken care of before they went on their trip. There were many horses in the village after all. Trunks timidly followed, the only comforting thought that he had while he slowly walked towards the giant animal was that should anything happen, Gohan was right beside him and would protect him.  
  
When they got up to the rather large horse, Gohan gently reached his hand out to pet the animal, trying to show him that it wouldn't hurt him. Trunks just looked at what he was doing and soon took the hint as he uncertainly reached his own hand up to pet it. He'd never felt fur before aside from Roshi's feathers but that was different, so this felt pretty cool. He smiled happily while he stroked the animals neck. It seemed to like it.  
  
"You see?" Gohan said while getting out the brush. "The horse won't hurt you if you treat it right." He said as he started to brush its mane.  
  
Trunks smiled brightly. He was starting to like horses already and was even wondering if they would be riding them, but then a quick look to the carriage that was being set up told him otherwise. 'Oh well.' He thought in slight disappointment. 'It's not like I know how to ride one of these anyway.'   
  
Gohan looked down at him while he stroked the animal's neck and smiled. He looked so cute when he was doing something that took his interest. He then noticed how the carriage was ready for them and gently took his hand. "Ready to go now?" He asked.  
  
Trunks beamed at him while practically dragging him over to the carriage in his excitement and hopping in. This was it! He had to be at his absolute best today if he wanted him to kiss him. Just the thought of being kissed again by him sent shivers down his spine, but he just ignored them as Gohan grabbed the reigns of the horse and got them going.  
  
The stablemen waved goodbye to them as they went down the brick road and towards the palace gates. Trunks was so excited. He'd never seen trees, grass or flowers up close before and he thought that they were all very beautiful. The air smelled nice too. Everything for their date just seem so...perfect.  
  
While Trunks quickly looked around, trying to take in all the small sights at once, Gohan was trying to think about where this young stranger came from. He was so sure that this boy was his rescuer when he found him on the beach that day, that when it was revealed he had no voice he felt like screaming out his frustration and disappointment to the sky itself.  
  
Still, no matter what he did he just couldn't find him. 'Perhaps Yamcha was right. Maybe I just swallowed too much seawater and thought I saw someone.' He thought to himself, depressed that it was probably true.   
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice how his young guest started to lean over the end of the carriage to get a look at the hooves of the horses. He was just curious as to why they looked so different from human's feet. Krillin, who was still in his pocket, continually nagging at him to stop what he was doing and sit still, but he just ignore him.  
  
'Maybe I should give up on finding him. He most likely isn't real anyway.' He thought while the village started to come into view below the hill. There was a small fair going on this week to celebrate the coming of spring. There was at least one festival like this for every season, basically to give thanks for what that season provided.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the thought. At least his guest had come at a time when the village was at its best. Speaking of which he looked over at him to tell him that they were almost there when he saw how he was sitting.   
  
He couldn't help but gasp in shock. Not only was what this boy doing weird but also *extremely* dangerous! Just before they went down the hill that would most likely cause him to fall, he quickly reached over and pulled him back up and into his seat by his jacket.  
  
"What were you doing?!?" He asked as if he could answer. Trunks didn't see what the big deal was, but then again he didn't fully understand that he could've been hurt. He didn't really know how to explain what he was doing to him, so he just pointed at his own foot and then at the horse.  
  
Luckily, Gohan understood what he was saying, but he still thought it was quite strange. "You wanted to look at the horses hooves?" He asked.  
  
Trunks merely nodded his head.  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Alright." He said skeptically. "Just make sure to do that when we've stopped next time. You could've been hurt." He explained while continuing on with the ride into the village.  
  
Trunks blinked when he heard that. He didn't know that what he was doing was dangerous, but at least Gohan didn't seem to think he was too weird.   
  
"See, I told you to sit still!" Krillin hissed from his hiding spot in his pocket. He just shrugged him off.  
  
Soon they were inside the village walls, and he was very pleased and excited to see all the strange and wonderful things that were going on. Children were playing games and people were talking merrily amongst themselves while they walked the nicely decorated streets.   
  
Then a somewhat frightening thought occurred to him. There were *many* humans running around! The fact that he was a mermaid made it instinct to try and run away and to not be seen by them, so he had to constantly remind himself that he was now a human and that people wouldn't be giving him strange looks because he was now one of them.   
  
That didn't stop him from being a little nervous though. What if the spell wore off early and he changed back? He shuddered at the thought of being a mermaid again in the middle of a human village. 'They'd probably put me in a fish tank on display somewhere! And Gohan wouldn't want me either.' He thought miserably. No way would Gohan want him if he knew that he was below him on the food chain!   
  
Gohan saw the saddened look on his face and was confused as to where it came from. What was wrong? He didn't really know what to do at that point. It's not like if he asked him he would be able to answer. Perhaps he was just nervous about being near so many people? He didn't know.  
  
Slowly and unsurely, he reached his hand over and placed it around his shoulder. He wasn't too sure why he did it, maybe so he could make him feel better, but for whatever the reason he was totally unprepared for the jolt of electricity that ran up his arm at the touch. He liked it a lot, and couldn't help the smile that graced his features when it happened, temporarily forgetting about his rescuer.  
  
Trunks felt the very same thing when he did that, and he couldn't help the blush and large smile that came to his face at the contact. This was going great!  
  
Krillin looked up at them from his hiding spot, and he too smiled. They both looked really good together, and he couldn't help but truly hope that Toranksu got his wish and got together with this human that he seemed to love so much. Not because of what would happen with Cell if he didn't, but because it was what he wanted.  
  
Gohan looked over at him and smiled as they got ready to stop. Trunks looked over at him and did the same, and Gohan couldn't help try to hide the light blush on his face when he did that. He was just so...beautiful.  
  
**There you see him  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
He don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about him.**  
  
He quickly hopped out of the carriage and then helped him down to the ground before taking his hand and heading down the street, looking for something to do.  
  
He didn't really have time to find anything before Trunks saw a puppet show across the street and excitedly grabbed his hand and dragged him over to it. He just laughed as he was being taken by his guest over to the show. He certainly did seem to have a spice for life.   
  
It was nothing special, just a story about a prince of mermaids who longed to be human, but in the end he ended up deciding to be with his family under the sea.  
  
Trunks just wrinkled his nose at it. 'That's *not* going to be me!' He thought determinedly while he watched.  
  
Soon something else caught his eye off in the centre of the festival. Dancing! He'd never danced before and to do it with Gohan would be the best!  
  
He quickly grabbed his hand to get his attention and pointed over at it. Gohan smiled once he saw all the happy couples dancing around to the soft music that was being played. "Want to dance?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Trunks nodded his head and pulled him off towards it. Once again, Gohan laughed while he was being dragged. He was just so cute!  
  
It was a little awkward at first. Quite obviously the boy had never danced before so Gohan had to show him how it was done before they could get at a comfortable pace. If felt nice having the lavender haired stranger in his arms like this while they moved across the dance floor. Warm and...right. He didn't know it, but he was looking into his hypnotic blue eyes when he realised that he was leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Krillin was just sitting in his hiding spot in Trunks' pocket, watching the scene unfold in front of him with pure excitement as he clenched at the cloth of the jacket in anticipation.  
  
**And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the boy!**  
  
Trunks blushed once he realised what he was doing, and just as his eyes began to slide shut for the oncoming kiss Gohan suddenly blinked and leaned away before continuing on with their dance.  
  
Trunks blinked too, unable to tell what he did wrong while Krillin just seethed in his jacket pocket. 'They almost did it! What the hell is his problem?!?' He thought, furious that his prince had been turned down.  
  
They continued on with their dancing in the bright sunshine, Gohan a little embarrassed with his actions and Trunks a little nervous as to what was happening. Why didn't he kiss him? He was just about to, so he just didn't get it.  
  
Gohan looked back down at him for some hint of disapproval for his actions, and was disappointed to see the confused look on his face. 'Good one, idiot!' He scolded himself. He shouldn't have tried to kiss him, he barely knew him! But for some odd reason he felt a strange attraction to him that was getting hard to ignore.  
  
**Yes, you want him  
  
Look at him, you know you do  
  
Possible he wants you too  
  
There is one way to ask him.**  
  
Thankfully the tension seemed to lesson up as his young guest suddenly surprised him by taking the lead and twirling him around the dance floor. He just laughed again when he did that, smiling up at him innocently as he did.  
  
Trunks looked up at him with stars in his eyes. He didn't care right now if a chance just passed him by, another would come soon he was sure of it. And he wouldn't get his prince to kiss him if he acted like some kind of whining tadpole. They were out to have fun and that's precisely what Trunks wanted to do.  
  
Krillin smiled up at him. "That's right, just forget about it and move on, you'll have other chances." He coached him as silently as he could from inside of his hiding spot.  
  
Soon Trunks spotted some other things that caught his attention, and Gohan looked over to see what he was looking at just to smile at the sight. I was a farmer selling rabbits, puppies and kittens to young children.  
  
He just beamed as he took his hand and led him over to where they all were so that he could look at them. Trunks had never held so many fluffy things before in his entire life! And the tiny sounds that the puppies and kittens were making were completely adorable. It was a good thing Master Roshi had told him what these animals were called or else he wouldn't have a clue as to what he was doing.   
  
The cats were all trying to make a home out of his shoulders, and a few of them even licked at his face. He couldn't help but wonder if he still tasted like fish and that was what they were all after. There was one kitten that he particularly liked, and it was the one that wasn't trying to lick his face off, but trying to get comfortable in his arms.  
  
Gohan noticed how his lavender haired guest seemed to fall for the tiny black kitten that made little mewing sounds while he gently pet it, and it just seemed cruel to part the two of them when the cat made a bed out of his warm arms, so he bought it for him. They just looked so cute together.   
  
**It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the boy!**  
  
The sight of the smile on his face was all the reward he needed when he said that the cat was now his to look after. Just before he could foolishly ask what he was going to name it, the seller quickly said that the name of the cat was Puar.   
  
They both just shrugged. It wasn't all that uncommon for a former owner to name the pet anyway. At least his guest would have trouble trying to tell him what the name was.  
  
Speaking of which, he'd forgotten that he still didn't know the name of his young guest! He could've kicked himself with how stupid he felt right then. What was he planning on calling him? Hey you? He'd have to try and figure out what his name was when they had a chance to be alone together.  
  
**Sha la, la, la, la, la!  
  
My oh my!  
  
Look like the guy too shy,  
  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy!  
  
Sha la, la, la, la, la!  
  
Ain't that sad?  
  
Ain't it a shame?  
  
Too bad, he gonna miss the boy.....**  
  
Trunks soon saw something that made his eyes completely light up with excitement. There was a man renting out boats to couples! He tugged on Gohans sleeve to get his attention and pointed towards the boats. It would actually be kind of nice to be on the water again considering he's never been away from home for so long.  
  
Gohan smiled, getting the idea of what he was hinting at. It was getting a little hot out, so a boat ride could be just what they needed to cool off. He gently took the sleeping Kitten off of his shoulder and told him that cats don't like water. They asked the seller if they could leave it there for the time being and come back for it later and he more than happily agreed to do as his prince asked.  
  
He then led the lavender haired teen over to where the boats were being sold and rented one for the two of them. He politely helped him inside before sitting down, taking the oars and paddling away.  
  
It was hard trying to strike up a conversation with someone who couldn't speak, but certain things were easy enough. Like when the lavender haired youth pointed at something, it was usually because he wanted to know what it was, so Gohan would explain it to him. Other than that he would just try to guess a few things about him. He soon found out that he was sixteen, and had a father and a sister, but he couldn't figure out where he came from.  
  
With the facial expression he made with the mention of his mother, Gohan knew that something terrible must've happened to her and apologised immediately. After a few hand gestures and lighthearted smiles, he knew that the handsome youth in front of him didn't take any offence to his ignorance.  
  
Trunks sighed in happy content with the ride and placed his hand in the water as they went. It felt so strange feeling the wet water when he was dry for the first time in his life, but he hardly paid any attention to that as he looked and listened to what his prince had to say and did.  
  
They didn't know how long they were rowing for. It was strange how they both seemed to lose track of the time while they spoke. Or at least, while Gohan spoke and Trunks tried to communicate to him. It was now dark out and they were in a lagoon with fish, fireflies and small birds everywhere. It truly was a romantic setting. And the only thought that entered Trunk's head once he realised this was: 'Perfect!'   
  
Eventually after enough time had passed he got a few hand signals in that Gohan could understand on sight. Like "Lets do that." Or "I like this." Simple things such as yes, no, maybe, and please were easy to understand without the need for hand signals. And if words were small enough then Gohan could read his lips when he spoke simple sentences slowly enough.  
  
He was starting to regret this once he realised how transfixed on his lips he was getting. There was a large need to try and kiss him again that he wasn't too sure that he should go through with. He barely knew this boy, and what about his rescuer?  
  
**Now's your moment.  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon.  
  
Boy you better do it soon,  
  
No time will be better.  
  
He don't say a word,  
  
And he won't say a word,  
  
Until you kiss the boy!**  
  
He quickly shook his head of the absurd thought. 'He's probably not interested anyway.' He thought with a certain degree of disappointment that he felt guilty about having.  
  
Krillin shook his head in disgust before hopping out of Trunks' pocket and into the water. "If you want something done right, then you've got to do it yourself!" He said to himself tiredly. This human was extremely hard to get through to, and if he and Trunks didn't kiss then his prince would become the official property of Cell.  
  
He swam away a bit until he came across a group of birds who were sitting close to the water. He went up to them and explained who Trunks was and asked them to sing something a little romantic to set the mood. They more than happily obliged for him.  
  
Back at the boat he could hear that human trying to guess Trunks' name, and he quickly swam back there as fast as he could to try and help him out a bit.  
  
"Is it......Melvin?" Gohan asked the very first thing that came to mind, but instantly regretted once he saw the look of pure disbelief and disgust cross his features with the *extremely* funny face he made! He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "A-alright then no!" He laughed out.  
  
He soon tried to control his fits of laughter enough to make another guess. "Um...Nick?" He asked. Trunks shook his head no. Gohan thought again. "Steven?" He asked hopefully. Once again, Trunks shook his head no. His name was too different from what people would normally hear, so he seriously doubted that he would guess correctly.  
  
Krillin finally managed to swim up to the boat and climb up the wood before cupping his pinchers over his mouth. Trunks gasped at what he knew the tiny crab planned on doing, and he tired to send him a signal that specifically said no without tipping off Gohan, but he just ignored his prince as he told the human his name.  
  
"His name is Trunks." He hissed at the ebony haired human before quickly hopping back into the water.  
  
Gohan suddenly looked around the boat in confusion, unable to tell where that sound had come from. "D-did you hear anything?" He asked him from across the boat.  
  
Trunks just played dumb and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really think that Gohan would be able to hear Krillin anyway.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment about what that tiny voice had said. 'Trunks? That's not even a name! Is it?' He thought to himself while still thinking it over in his head. He looked back up at the young man in front of him and basically thought. 'What the hell.' Before asking. "Is it Trunks?"  
  
Trunks beamed brightly when he heard his name being spoken on Gohans lips and quickly nodded his head yes as he reached out and excitedly grabbed his hand.  
  
Gohan blinked, he couldn't believe his luck! He knew the boys name! This was so great! He also completely forgot about the small voice that gave him the name while he leaned in a little closer at Trunks' warm touch. "That's actually kind of nice." He said affectionately.  
  
Trunks blushed at the comment. His voice sounded so nice when it was so close to his ear.  
  
At this point they hardly took notice of how they had floated under the shadow of a weeping willow. They could both still see each other perfectly with the fireflies everywhere, and the singing of the birds was just plain beautiful.  
  
**Sha la, la, la, la, la!  
  
Don't be scared,  
  
You got the mood prepared,  
  
Go on and kiss the boy!  
  
Sha la, la, la, la, la!  
  
Don't stop now!  
  
Don't try to hide it how  
  
You want to kiss the boy!**  
  
Gohan stopped thinking at this point. All he could really feel was the aching in his heart when he looked at the young man just inches away from him, and all he could see was Trunks' bright blue eyes in front of him, almost pleading with him to lean in closer, so he did.  
  
**Sha la, la, la, la, la!Float along,  
  
And listen to the song!  
  
The song say, kiss the boy!**  
  
Krillin and the rest of the birds and animals watched from their hiding spot as the two slowly moved in closer. The crab had never been so excited in his entire life! They were finally going to kiss each other and Trunks would be free to live his own life! The only thing that bothered him was *how* slow they were going! Just......Another......Inch!  
  
**Sha la, la, la, la, la!  
  
The music play!  
  
Do what the music say,  
  
You got to kiss the boy.**  
  
Trunks slid his eyes shut for the kiss and so did Gohan. They were so close now that they could feel the heat from each others breath on their lips as they moved in.  
  
**You've got to kiss the boy,  
  
You wanna kiss the boy,  
  
You've gotta kiss the boy,  
  
Go on and kiss the boy...................**  
  
Just as their lips made the most feathery light brush, their kiss was interrupted when the boat was suddenly and very roughly knocked over. Sending the both of them flying into the water face first with a startled cry from Gohan.  
  
Krillin just stood on a lily pad in the water, completely frozen in shock as he watched the human quickly help his prince to his feet in the waist deep water. They were so close!!!! What the hell just happened?!?!?!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Back in the water, where no one could see them, the two Cell jr eels gave each other a high five for a job well done in thwarting the Prince's kiss.  
  
Back in his underwater cave, Cell just about had a heart attack with what he just saw in his crystal ball. Another split second and they would've kissed and his whole plan to steal the ocean would've been spoiled. It was a good thing he decided to watch that brat while he was above the water.  
  
"That was a close one! Too close!!" He said as he watched the scene angrily. "That little tramp!! God, he's better than I thought!" He said to himself in frustration.  
  
"If he keeps this up then they'll be kissing by sunset for sure!" He realised while he quickly swam over to his cupboard overfilled with spell ingredients and threw it open. He then grabbed several jars and different coloured potions before throwing them in his cauldron. He had to separate them before they did anything, he just had to!  
  
"Vegeta's son will be mine!" He stated to himself angrily while his form began to change into that of a blonde human. The shell around his neck that contained Trunks' voice started to glow. Cell then started to laugh out menacingly with his new plan. "Then he'll wriggle like a worm on a hook to get him back!" He laughed out as his voice started to change.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Later that night, back at the palace and in the garden that looked over the dark ocean, Gohan was once again playing on his flute the song that his rescuer sang to him that day on the beach.  
  
He sadly stopped halfway through though, before examining the instrument in his hands. 'What's the point? He's not real anyway. I would've found him by now if he was.' He thought to himself in disappointment.  
  
Yamcha saw his friend out on the grass overlooking the sea, and became a little worried with how upset he looked, so he decided to go over and try to help. He knew what was on his mind anyway. That boy he couldn't find.  
  
"Hey, Gohan." He said calmly as he approached.  
  
Gohan turned to him, startled for having his thoughts interrupted. "What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously. Not that he wasn't grateful for the company that he offered, he just wanted to be alone right now.  
  
Yamcha sighed. "I know that you're thinking about that boy again." He said when he finally made it up to him. Gohan was about to say something to that, but he quickly cut him off. "You should try to let it go, Gohan. If he was real then you would've found him by now but you didn't." He said as lightly as possible in that all knowing friendly voice.  
  
He just lowered his head. He was so sure that he was real and that he was in love and going to marry him, but now he found himself starting to not only give up on him, but pursuing another person as well.   
  
Yamcha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew how hard this must be for him. Gohan was a prince and therefore it was very important that he find his soulmate soon or be forced to marry. The idea that he could've found him but then lost him *would* be a great disappointment to anyone. Not to mention the confusion he must've been going through with the arrival of Trunks.  
  
He looked up at the only guest bedroom with a light on and motioned for Gohan to do the same. He looked up too and could see Trunks playing with his new pet in the window. "Maybe you should just give up on this fantasy person of yours and go for what you have right in front of your eyes." He said with a smirk, knowing that his prince really liked this one.  
  
Gohan looked at him with shocked face. 'He can't know, can he?' He thought to himself.  
  
Yamcha just gave him a friendly nudge before heading back into the palace.  
  
Gohan gave him a thoughtful look as he left before looking back up at the window. It was true, he did like Trunks. He liked him enough to try and kiss him twice, anyway!  
  
He then looked back down at the flute in his hand before throwing it into the dark sea. "Whoever you are that saved me, thank you." He whispered lightly before turning around and getting ready to go and see Trunks up in his room.  
  
He didn't get a full three feet when the most familiar song entered his ears. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard it. That voice! It was exactly the same!  
  
He turned and ran back to the edge of the garden and looked down at the beach, trying to trace the source of the song. He found it quickly when he spotted a young man with blond hair walking down the sand while he sang the tune.  
  
It was the same, and yet it was...different. He felt himself being drawn to the sound and unable to take his eyes off the stranger as he walked. He was so transfixed on the sound that he didn't even notice the yellow light that seeped out of the shell around his neck and slowly made its way into his eyes.  
  
Cell looked up at where Gohan stood staring at him. "You're mine now too." He hissed evilly with a smirk.   
  
To Be Continued.............................  
  
A.N: So what do you all think so far? I hope you all like the song part because it was a true pain in the ass to write! lol Reviews please!!!! ^_^ And thanks to all who are reviewing me! Now that I think about it I'm glad that people talked me out killing poor Trunks. ^_^ What WAS I thinking? 


	6. I Love You Not Him!

The Little Mermaid: Chapter six  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and I don't own the little mermaid despite how cool that would be! Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic, but she is mentioned in some parts. Deathfic? Read and find out! Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tale fic and there are no real specifics on the characters, aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good!^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. These things // are used to indicate telepathy. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine. Ch#6-?  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next morning, flying excitedly through the air and the early rays of the sun, Master Roshi circled around the human palace getting ready to land at Trunks' window. If the rumours he heard were true then that kid had a *big* surprise in store for him!  
  
"Trunks!" He called out happily, the sound of his voice echoing off of the giant rocks that poked out of the ocean near the beach and coming back up to his feathery ears.  
  
"Hey Trunks!!" He called out again as he swooped in for a land at the window.  
  
He couldn't help the awing he made at the cute sight that met him. Trunks was still sleeping lazily on his bed above the covers while his new kitten peacefully slept in the crook of his neck. Krillin was also still snoozing on another pillow beside the three.  
  
Roshi made a mental not to tell Trunks what the blankest was for when he had the time, but right now he was sure the kid would appreciate this a whole lot more as he spread his wings and tried to fly gracefully on over to the bed.  
  
Unfortunately his land wasn't so graceful as he'd originally hoped it would be, and he ended up landing on Trunks' gut, knocking the wind out of him and scaring his cat away as he woke him up.   
  
When the bed jumped up with the sudden movement, Krillin also woke up, and he wasn't too happy about having his sleep disturbed. He didn't like to admit it, but human beds were really very comfortable.  
  
Trunks just looked around tiredly when the sight of his feathered friend finally became clear to his sleepy eyes.   
  
"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty." Roshi said happily once he realised he'd finally been noticed. Trunks just smiled at him for a response, hardly remembering how rudely he was woken up.  
  
Krillin however, didn't forget. "What the hell are you doing here?!? It's too early to do anything now." He said irritably while trying to make himself comfortable to go back to sleep again.  
  
"I've got some great news here for our fish friend." He replied happily. Trunks slowly sat up, waiting to here what the good news could be. The only thing he could think of at this point would be that perhaps Cell had decided to be nice and give him some more time with this little kiss plan. Poseidon new he could use it!  
  
"Fine what is it?" Krillin sighed out, not really caring about it. Anything that came from Master Roshi usually never turned out so great.  
  
"Gohan's getting married!" He cried out happily causing both Krillin's and Trunks' eyes to almost bulge out of their sockets. He then brought his face a little closer to Trunks' and smiled knowingly. "And I can only think of one person in this room who he would even *want* to marry!" He said suggestively.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smile brightly at this before quickly reaching out and grabbing the startled bird in a bone crushing hug before letting him go, hopping off of the bed and running out of the room as fast as his two feet could carry him with his heart pounding on the way out in his excitement.  
  
He just had to find Gohan and make sure that this wasn't some dream. Did he really want to marry him? This was so great! Not only would he get his kiss and stay human, but he would also be spending the rest of his life with the one he loved! What in all of the seven sea was better than that?!?  
  
Krillin panicked when his prince left the room without him, so he also hopped off of the bed and quickly gave chase, all the while crying out to him to slow down. He just ignored the small crab as he searched.  
  
Puar really didn't feel like being in a room with an animal supposedly below it on the food chain yet five times it's own size all by herself, so she also ran after her new master. She like following him anyway. In her opinion, he reminded her of fish.  
  
Roshi just smiled fondly at the three as they left the room. Deciding that he would come back and check on things later, namely after he had his breakfast, he spread his wings again and flew out of the room more gracefully then when he came in.  
  
After looking around through the entire floor that he was staying on, Trunks finally decided to look for him downstairs. So he ran all the way down the red carpeted hallway towards the elegant stone steps.  
  
When he got there he didn't even make it three steps down before stopping dead in his tracks. At the bottom of the stairs was Gohan, Yamcha, and some young man with blonde hair. Gohan had his arm around the blondes waist, and Yamcha was congratulating them on their upcoming wedding!!  
  
All the blood drained from Trunks' face as he ran back up the stairs and hid in the corner where no one would be able to see him, tears streaking down his face. Gohan was getting married? He couldn't be! Not with what they had almost shared the previous day! 'No. NO. NO!! This has to be some kind of mistake! It has to be!' He thought to himself frantically as he slid down the wall and onto the floor in sheer disbelief.  
  
He decided to just sit there and listen to what they had to say. Yesterday Gohan was on the very verge of kissing him! Twice! How could he be getting married? It just had to be a mistake!  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Well Gohan, I guess I owe you an apology for not believing you about your rescuer." Yamcha said in a slightly small somewhat disbelieving voice. He was quite embarrassed when his prince produced this beautiful young stranger saying that he was the one who'd saved his life out on the ocean. Embarrassed and shocked.  
  
The young blonde just smirked as his grip around Gohan's arm tightened possessively. Cell wasn't about to let this guy out of his sight for *anything*! It would actually be quite nice to have both the prince of the sea and the prince of the land under his thumb as slaves. He could think of *many* ways to enjoy himself with them while he had their control.  
  
Yamcha sighed tiredly before continuing. He was so sure that Gohan would get together with Trunks. They just seemed so... right for each other. Not to mention that his prince had taken an obvious interest in the lavender haired young man, so this new development was a bit of a disappointment. That and for some odd reason he just seemed to not like this blonde haired man at all. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Today." Gohan answered in a dead tone of voice that no one really seemed to notice. It was actually Cell speaking through him with his magic, but nobody could tell.  
  
"WHAT?!? Today!?!" He cried out in shock that something so big was expected within a time span of only a few hours. "But we'll never get everything ready in time--"  
  
"This afternoon, Yamcha." Gohan cut him off icily in a tone that demanded to be obeyed while narrowing his eyes at him. "The wedding is to take place at sunset." He ordered.  
  
Yamcha slumped his shoulders in defeat with complete and utter awe and disbelief. Gohan had never spoken to him like that before! They were like the best of friends! "As you wish." He said dryly with a mocking bow of respect before turning and leaving to get everything ready.  
  
Cell just smirked through his little human disguise before leading Gohan away to get all the things they would need for the wedding ready. 'That was too easy!' He thought happily, perfectly aware that Trunks was hiding at the top of the steps and had heard everything that he made Gohan say.  
  
**********************************************************   
  
Trunks just sat in his hiding spot on the floor, his eyes wide with tears flowing freely down his face and being soaked into the rug as they landed. Gohan really was getting married. And it wasn't to him.   
  
That blonde stranger had lied to him. 'He didn't save Gohan, I did!' He thought in pure anger and hatred towards the thief who had stolen his love. Not like it mattered anyway. He didn't have his voice and therefore couldn't tell him otherwise even if he tried. He couldn't even write down human words to tell him, so that wouldn't help out either.  
  
Krillin and Puar had caught up to him some time ago, and to their shock they found him sitting on the floor, against the wall with his mouth slightly open in shock and tears flowing down his face. It didn't even take five full seconds of listening to what was going on downstairs to figure things out what had happened, and right now they were both doing their very best to try and comfort him. He didn't even notice they were there.  
  
Trunks brought a hand up to clutch at aching his heart while he sobbed. It just hurt so much. He thought that Gohan liked him and maybe he had a chance with him. But no, he was still too caught up in the image of Trunks when he saved him that day. It didn't matter that he didn't see his face, Gohan wanted his rescuer. Unfortunately Trunks couldn't deliver that. Christ he couldn't even swim anymore!  
  
"Toranksu, it'll be ok. Everything will be alright. Please say something." The small crab pleaded at his feet while Puar rubbed against his leg as she purred for both comfort and attention. Trunks could barely hear them.  
  
'I'm gonna have to go and live with Cell!' He thought to himself miserably. 'He's going to make me into his own private slave and I'll never see Gohan, Tousan, Turtle or Bra ever again!'  
  
With that awful thought in mind, Trunks startled the crab and kitten by quickly getting to his feet and running down to his room as fast as he could before slamming the door behind him, throwing himself onto the bed and crying his eyes out into one of the pillows.   
  
What a way to start your last day of freedom.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Yamcha asked in an almost disappointed tone of voice.  
  
//NEVER!!! IT'S NEVER!! I'M NOT MARRYING THIS THING!!// Gohan screamed out frantically, hoping that somehow Yamcha would be able to hear him unlike the last one hundred times he tried calling out for help. It was like he was trapped in a dark room inside his own head, looking through his own eyes as if they were windows.   
  
Just like the other ninety-nine times he tried though he didn't hear him as Gohan found that his lips and throat were working without his permission while they spoke. "Today." Was his lifeless reply.  
  
//NO!!!!!!!//  
  
//Just stop yelling already!// Cell hissed at his prisoner through their mental link. //He can't hear you so why even try?// He asked as Yamcha continued to speak to Gohan's lifeless shell who just continued to reply obediently.  
  
Gohan snarled menacingly at the mental image that was Cell's true underwater form. He could see him in his head as he normally was, but when he looked through his own eyes he could see a handsome young blonde clinging to his arm while he and Yamcha *spoke*. //Why are you doing this!?!// He demanded.  
  
Cell just smirked at the question. What was the harm in telling now that he couldn't be stopped? He felt like shattering both of their hearts and gloating about it anyway. //Your little rescuer has something I want.// He answered simply.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes at his disgusting and slimy form. //Even if I knew where he was I wouldn't tell you!!// He roared out angrily. Whether or not he was over him and now interested in Trunks that stranger still saved his life and he wouldn't hand him over to some psychopath so easily.  
  
Cell's smirk simply deepened. This almost caused Gohan to charge him in blind rage to try and kick the living shit out of him. But he tried that twice before, and neither times worked, so he knew better at this point.  
  
//Of course you know where he is. He's only staying in this very palace with you!// He practically sang out simply to annoy him. He was doing a good job of it.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in pure shock when he heard that and was rendered speechless. Strange considering he was trapped in his own mind, but it's true. 'He lives here in the palace?' He thought to himself in both shock and renewed curiosity as to who it could be.   
  
Don't jump to any conclusions or anything, his interests were still with Trunks, but at this point he just *had* to know who it was that had saved him. The idea that he'd most likely seen that person a hundred times before made him temporarily forget about that strange creatures creepy presence and want to know once again who it was.  
  
//W-who is it?// He asked once he'd found his voice.  
  
//Oh don't be stupid!// Cell scolded. //You only took him out on a date yesterday!//  
  
If Gohan's eyes had gotten any wider with what he just heard than it would have been considered unhealthy. Trunks had saved him? It could make sense with how he found him on the beach and how he tried to tell him that they had met once before, but what had happened to his voice? Why would he be able to sing to him so beautifully on the beach but barely two day later not have a voice at all? //It's Trunks?// He asked, still in the shock of it all.  
  
Cell smirked. //You catch on quick.// He said sarcastically.  
  
//B-but how? He can't even speak!! What happened to his voice?!?// He asked frantically.  
  
Once again, Cell put on that annoying smirk of his before answering. //I took it.// He replied simply.  
  
At the confused look on Gohans face, Cell decided to continue. //You see, that little brat fell in love with you the day you kissed him, but his father didn't approve and threatened to choose a mate for him. He came to me for help, and in exchange for his voice I turned him into a human so he could have a chance at being with you.// He said simply as if they were discussing the weather.  
  
Gohan blinked. //What do you mean 'Change him into a human'? What was he before?// He asked in slight disbelief.  
  
Cell thought for a moment before he answered. 'Let's just see how far this love of your's stretches.' He thought nastily before continuing. //He was just like me!// He sneered causing Gohan to gasp in shock.  
  
//L-like you?// Gohan stuttered out with the thought of Trunks with scaley green skin and slimy black tentacles for feet.  
  
Cell nodded his head as he crossed his arms. //Exactly like me.// He lied while inwardly snickering and hoping that he would be disgusted with the young sea prince. //What do you think about him now?//  
  
Gohan didn't need two seconds to find the answer to that question as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Cell octopus in front of him. // I don't care what he is. I love him and nothing you can say will change that!!// He bellowed out at the figure in front of him who just stood there unfazed.  
  
//Fine. Love him all you want, but I doubt he'll love you after he just heard about our wedding.// He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
  
//WHAT?!?// He shouted in shock.  
  
Cell turned and pointed towards the stairs as they walked away. Gohan went over and looked through his eyes that were like windows, and saw Trunks as he sat at the top of the steps with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.  
  
//NO!! Trunks I'm not marrying him!! I love you, not him!!// He cried out not remembering that no one would be able to hear him.  
  
Cell just laughed at him. //You're pathetic! You know that he can't hear you yet you call out to him anyway!//   
  
Gohan turned to him once Trunks was gone and out of sight. //What do you want from him?// He demanded with a fiery glare. //If you do anything to hurt him I swear you'll pay for it dearly!//  
  
Cell smirked for probably the millionth time that day. God how he loved life at this point. //You don't have to worry. Once his father hands over the keys to the kingdom I'll be very *nice* to him! Quite often in fact.// He said emphasising the word nice sadistically with all thoughts of how much fun he could have with the young prince in mind.   
  
Gohans eyes suddenly had a very dangerous look in them. The kind of look that a wild animal would get before killing his prey. He then charged blindly at the green freak in front of him, completely forgetting that it never worked. He just went straight through him as he tried to jump him and fell flat on his face.  
  
Cell just laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. //You truly are stupid!// He laughed out before disappearing into nothingness and sending him one last little peice of information before leaving for good. //I think I'll make sure that Trunks finds out just how much you love me!// He called out nastily with his voice echoing through the dark room.  
  
//NO! Come back!// Gohan cried out as he quickly got to his feet, scared shitless that the monster would try to harm Trunks. But no matter how much he cried out for the thing that kept him there to come back, he never got an answer.  
  
************************************************************   
  
Yamcha walked down the hallway that led to the guest bedrooms as slowly as he could without going backwards. He wasn't looking forward to what he had to say to Trunks when he finally made it to his room, but it had to be done. That blonde bastard had told Gohan that he didn't want some filthy garbage that washed up on the beach at his wedding *or* in the palace, so Gohan was having him throw him out on the street.  
  
'That jerk.' Yamcha thought to himself angrily. It was just so strange. Yesterday Gohan was on the verge of telling Trunks that he liked him when suddenly out of the blue this Sharpner guy shows up claiming to be Gohans rescuer, and just like that he believed him! No word for proof or anything!  
  
Yamcha snorted. 'Sharpner!' He thought, cringing at the name as if it were a curse word. 'What a dumb name! I bet it isn't even his!' He thought angrily as he finally made it to Trunks' room and gently knocked on the elegant wooden door.  
  
It was answered almost immediately, not by Trunks, but by Bunny, who currently had a sad look on her face.  
  
He just couldn't help but ask a stupid question. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up and him and whispered. "Trunks knows about Gohan."   
  
Yamcha almost looked away from her in shame, but he held back the urge to as he looked over her shoulder instead and saw the lavender haired teen sitting on the bed with tears streaking down his face. His little kitten was sitting on his lap, purring for some attention that he was having a hard time giving her.  
  
"Can I come in? I have to say something to him." He said in a small voice, feeling more guilt by the second with what he had to do.   
  
Bunny politely nodded her head and stepped out of his way. He walked in the calmness he always carried around with him while doing his job, but on the inside he just felt like crawling under a rock and dying with the fact that he had to cause the poor boy more pain.  
  
"Hey Trunks." He said in a miserable voice once he made it over to him.  
  
Trunks slowly looked up at him and Yamcha was shocked to see all the tears in his eyes. So many that they were turning his cheeks and eyes red.   
  
Bunny quickly ran back over to him and hugged him close in that motherly way that she pulls off so well. "Can't whatever it is you have to say wait until tomorrow?" She asked with concern.  
  
"He shifted his feet a little at the simple request that he could not grant. "No." He whispered sadly. "It's an order from Gohan that I have to carry out today."  
  
Trunks wasn't making any sounds while he cried, but his tears still came down his face when he turned to look at him, expectantly waiting to see what Gohan wanted.   
  
"What is it?" Bunny asked in just as much curiosity.  
  
Yamcha sighed. "Gohans having Trunks thrown out of the palace, and he's not invited to the wedding either." He said.  
  
At the sight of Bunny's dangerous looking eyes he quickly tried to tell her what was going on before he was blamed for anything. "Look, it's not my fault! It's that blonde bastard that Gohan's gonna marry! I had nothing to do with this!" He said as fast as he could to make sure that the facts were straight.   
  
That still didn't seem to help out Trunks though as his eyes widened and his tears just flowed harder. 'Why is he doing this to me? I thought he liked me.' He thought to himself in total misery as he hid his head in his hands and continued to weep.  
  
"Yamcha, Gohan can't do that!" Bunny shouted in total outrage. "Where's he supposed to go?!?"  
  
Yamcha thought about that for a moment. Whare *was* he supposed to go? He was found on the beach in rags! And he and Bunny both lived in the palace so they couldn't do anything to help him. "I haven't the slightest clue." He sighed out in shame.  
  
"I have a brother who lives two towns over." Bunny started up. "I'll send him a letter and ask if you can stay with him." She said.  
  
Krillin was currently sitting in Trunks' jacket pocket, listening to what was being said in both shock and awe. He didn't understand what was going on with that human that his prince liked so much, but these humans here were really making him rethink the whole 'All humans are mean and evil' thing. At least they were trying to help him, but he and Trunks both knew that without that kiss he would change back into a mermaid and have to go back into the ocean.  
  
'I'm sorry kid, we tried.' He sent his thoughts out to him, knowing that they weren't doing any good but still feeling better about getting it out. He made a mental note to himself to have a talk with the boy once they were alone. Maybe he could try to convince Cell to let him go once they got back. If he didn't than he could always go and get Vegeta to help. Toranksu would get into a lot of trouble with his father but at least he would be free.  
  
Trunks slowly got to his feet, causing Puar to jump off and onto the carpet with a startled meow. If Gohan wanted him gone then he would leave. Like he would actually want to stick around and attend the wedding anyway! What a joke!  
  
As best as he could he finally managed to tell Bunny that while he was thankful for her help, he wouldn't be needing it. 'I guess I should get used to the idea of being Cell's slave for the rest of my life.' He thought with a few new tears slipping down his face.  
  
Suddenly Trunks felt his little kitten at his feet, rubbing up against his legs affectionately while meowing for some attention. He smiled down at her through his tears before reaching down and gently picking her up, lovingly holding her close to his chest while stroking her soft fur for the last time. 'Sorry, but you can't follow me where I'm going.' He thought sadly.  
  
He looked over at where Yamcha was before gently pulling the needy kittens claws out of his jacket and holding her out for him to take.   
  
Yamcha looked down at the boy with the cat in his hands in slight shock, knowing what it was that he was doing with it. "A-are you sure you want to do that, Trunks?" He asked a little stunned that he was giving away the beloved pet that Gohan had given to him.  
  
He just slowly nodded his head before handing Puar over to his new master. The kitten made desperate little mewing sounds when she found herself in the arms of a stranger instead of her owner, but Trunks just ignored her as best as he could. 'Sorry, but I can't keep you.' He thought sadly before petting her head for one last time.  
  
"I'll take good care of her for you, kid." Yamcha said, a little sad that he was actually leaving while he gently cradled the struggling kitten in his arms.  
  
Once again Trunks put up a forced smile for him in thanks before reaching his hand out to shake his. The older man to his hand into his and shook it lightly before letting go. Trunks then turned to Bunny and gave the teary eyed blonde a friendly goodbye hug before turning around and heading for the door of the room, gently closing it as he left with Puars squeaky meows following him out.  
  
To Be Continued.........................  
  
A.N: This wasn't where I intended on leaving the chapter to end, but I just wanted to post this as quickly as I could with how it was already erased. I geuss I was just a little paranoid of it erasing again! Hope you all liked it though despite how sadly I ended it!  
  
Review please! 


	7. Stall That Wedding!

The Little Mermaid: Chapter seven  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and I don't own the little mermaid despite how cool that would be! Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic, but she is mentioned in some parts. Deathfic? Read and find out! Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tale fic and there are no real specifics on the characters, aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good!^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. These things // are used to indicate telepathy. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine. Ch#7-?  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (They're both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (they're both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In order for all weddings in the world to be just perfect you need only a select few things: A prince under your control, lots and lots of money, many people to witness the ceremony and a giant yacht to hold it all on in case a certain lavender haired mermaid prince decided to try and spoil things. At least that's what was needed in Cell's opinion. And because of his control on Gohan, he got it all.  
  
The great white yacht was finely decorated for the wedding and all the passengers had just finished coming on board. The anchors were raised, the horn blew loudly, scaring away some of the surrounding seagulls and then they set sail into the sunset.   
  
Cell couldn't help but smirk through his blonde human disguise as he looked over the rail of the ship and towards the retreating coastline. Just another hour and he would finally have what he'd always wanted. The sea kingdom and that brat under his thumb.   
  
'The human prince was quite the bonus too. I'll have to think of some ways to have fun with him when I get the time.' He thought sadistically before deciding to go below deck and get ready for his wedding.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Trunks was standing lazily at the edge of the dock, miserably watching as the ship went off into the sunset with his love on it before stopping in the distance and putting the anchor down. He had nowhere to go, so he thought that he should stay near the sea for when he changed back into a mermaid. That way he could just jump in and not have to worry about any humans seeing him.  
  
He suddenly felt his legs get weak as he stared at the wedding ship that looked so small with how far away it was, and so he fell to his knees as his tears came back with an unforgiving vengeance. 'Serves me right for wanting something I was never meant to have.' He thought to himself hopelessly as his tears created little puddles on the wooden dock.  
  
He felt so stupid at this point. Stupid for falling in love with a complete stranger, for disobeying his father and for signing Cell's contract to become human. He should've known that he didn't have a chance with him! He should've just accepted his fathers punishment and be done with it! It would've been better to be a prisoner in the sea palace than be a slave *and* a prisoner in Cell's cave!   
  
Krillin was crawling around next to him while Turtle floated around nearby in the water. They had tried their best to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay, but he just wouldn't listen to anything that they had say. So they stopped trying but still stuck around for support.   
  
Krillin couldn't help but feel a great deal of hatred towards the human who did this to his prince. Trunks had taken a *huge* risk to get there and once things started to look up for him he was thrown aside as if he was nothing.   
  
Because of the selfishness of that human, he was going to be Cell's personal slave. Or even worse, get turned into one of those strange looking seaweed creatures in his den. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it, and he didn't tell him about his little suspicion in case it would just frighten him further. He barely had one hour left of freedom and the last thing he needed was a reminder of what was to come afterwards.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Master Roshi Flew around the vast ship merrily while humming out a wedding tune. He was glad for his fish friend and wanted to wish him luck on his big day. After all it's not everyday that the mermaid prince gets married to a human prince.  
  
Just as he was about to go in for the land, he heard an unfamiliar, yet at the same time, familiar sounding voice singing from one of the rooms. Curiously, he swooped down to the window ledge to see who was doing it.  
  
From the inside, it looked like a fine dressing room meant for royalty, and Roshi couldn't help but think that it was either for Gohan or Trunks in their upcoming wedding. Fine carpets and wooden dressers with mirrors everywhere for the dressing part, and portraits were on the elegant, shining oak walls.  
  
Suddenly another verse from the song came on, and when Roshi looked through the window to the source, he was quite surprised to see an evil looking blonde haired young man singing with Trunks' voice!  
  
**Soon I'll have that stupid mermaid, and the ocean will be mine!**  
  
He sang out almost sadistically as he sauntered up to his dresser, threw several things aside, smashing them on the floor and laughed into the large mirror menacingly. But when Roshi took a closer look, he didn't see the reflection of a young blonde, but that of Cell!!  
  
"T-the sea sorcerer!" He said to himself in a mixture of shock, awe and fear. Then a horrifying thought occurred to him. What in the HELL was he doing on the wedding ship?!? And where was Trunks?  
  
"I've-I've gotta find him!" He cried out to himself before frantically flapping his wings as fast as he could to get as far away from the evil creature as fast as possible and find out where his fish friend was.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! TRUUUUUNKS!!!" He screamed out in hopes of finding him and getting his attention as he flew, not caring if some human were to see or hear him at all.  
  
It wasn't a far flight to the docks, so when he closed in on the shore and spotted him sitting on the edge of one near the water, he quickly swooped down for a land on his knees, startling him, before grabbing the collar of his shirt and screaming out what he'd seen as fast as he could.  
  
"CellisgoingtomarryGohanifyoudon'tstophimRIGHTNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks just gave him a confused look, obviously not understanding a word of what was just said.  
  
Thankfully, Krillin came up and demanded to know what his problem was. He wasn't too happy with the brainless bird at this point for telling his prince something that wasn't true, and in the process, helped to break his heart.  
  
"What in Poseidon's name are you talking about?" He demanded of the frantic bird hotly. Turtle just continued to float around beneath them as he listened intently to what was going on.  
  
Roshi took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. After all there was no point in warning them if they didn't understand what he was saying. "I was flying around the wedding ship when I swooped in to look at where a strange voice was coming from." He started while Trunks merely leaned his back up against one of the docks poles. He didn't think to much of what Master Roshi had to say at this point, and in all honesty, he was to miserable to care either.  
  
"When I looked into the room I saw this weird looking blonde singing about how he was going to have a mermaid and own the ocean!" He cried out in hopes of getting them to take him seriously.  
  
Trunks, Krillin and Turtle's eyes all widened when they heard that. What would make that blonde human think that he could rule the ocean? Better yet how could he know about mermaids!?! He couldn't of been singing about Trunks, could he?  
  
"Well, what else happened??" Krillin asked impatiently. The whole "Singing about owning the ocean and a mermaid" thing really caught his attention. Trunks leaned in a little closer to make sure that he heard everything while Turtle also tried to get as close as he could to listen in on it.  
  
"He went over to look in the mirror, but it was Cells reflection that I saw!!" He cried out before fearfully grabbing the small crab and whacking him against the wooden dock. "Do you understand now!! THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA SORCERER IN DISGUISE!!!"  
  
Trunks gasped in total fear of what he just heard, but he wasn't too far gone to realise what the bird was doing to his friend, and so he quickly snatched Krillin from his grasp before he could do anymore damage to him.  
  
The tiny red crab just rubbed at his head in painful annoyance before catching the fearful look in Trunks' eyes. He then turned back the seagull in front of them. "A-are you sure about this?" He asked a little skeptically, still remembering how he thought that Gohan was planning on marrying Trunks, only to find out that it was a mistake.  
  
"Have I *ever* been wrong!?!" He asked stupidly. But before Krillin could send him a smart remark in return, Trunks gently put him down and stood at the edge of the dock, facing the wedding ship and the sunset that was directly behind it.  
  
A few things went through his head at this point. The first was Cells voice, echoing in and out of his head. Reminding him of the little time he had left.   
  
**"Before the sun sets on the third day."**  
  
The second was how it must have been some kind of trick or spell that would cause Gohan to dump him after they had such a great time together and nearly kissed, and then go after a complete stranger!  
  
And the third was: 'No fucking way!'  
  
Then, without so much as a thinking about the consequences, he dived into the deep blue water with a splash, determined to get to the ship before his love got married to that freak. Bad idea really, he'd forgotten that he couldn't swim all that well, but thankfully Turtle came up underneath and brought him up to the surface for air.  
  
Krillin, who almost had a heart attack with what he just saw, immediately knew what Trunks was doing, and he also knew that it had to be done. "Turtle, swim with Trunks over to that ship as fast as you can! We need to snap that human out of it so he can kiss Toranksu!" He ordered while pointing in the direction of the ship. Trunks just sent him a grateful look. "I'll go as fast as I can!" Turtle said in his usual shaky voice before swimming off with his heavy cargo.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" The tiny crab mumbled to himself, full of worry while trying to think of something else that would help. He just couldn't let his prince become a slave to that perverted freak! "I have to get to Vegeta! He has to know about this!" He decided, thinking that at this point nothing could be worse than the wrath of the king.  
  
"What about me?!? what should I do??" Roshi demanded, not wanting to be left out of anything involving his friend.  
  
Krillin thought for only a split second before he had an idea. "Just find a way to stall that wedding!!" He shouted before jumping into the water without a second word and swimming to Vegeta-sei as fast as his tiny pinchers would take him.  
  
Roshi just stood there in shock. 'Find a way to stall the wedding? Easier said then done you stupid piece of sea food!' He thought angrily to himself.  
  
Then without warning, an idea struck him, and surprisingly it was a good one too. All the animals that lived in or near the ocean actually liked mermaids. A lot really. If he flew around and told all the birds, dolphins and other creatures that the very prince of them was in trouble, they were sure to help out!  
  
The seagull just grinned at his idea. "I am a genius." He stated to himself simply before quickly flying off towards the lagoon, making squawking sounds as he did to get all the animals attention and tell them what was going on.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"I don't get it Gohan, why are you marrying him? I just told you how mean he was to me, *and* I caught him kicking Icarus!" Goten practically yelled to his older brother, who currently had his back turned to him while adjusting his tie and jacket in front of a large mirror for the wedding.  
  
"I suggest you keep you mouth shut about it, little brother. Sharpner will soon be your brother-in-law and will rule at my side. Start showing him some respect." Gohan replied heartlessly with a dead tone of voice, while on the inside he was still fighting to get control of his body, if only for a minute so he could tell his little brother what was going on and maybe cancel the wedding for him.  
  
"But you were supposed to marry Trunks! Not that snotty jer--"  
  
Goten didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Cell took over Gohans body and quickly spun around, grabbing him by the neck to silence him while putting on an unhuman sneer. He was getting sick of hearing insults from the little brat through Gohans ears.  
  
Gotens eyes widened in pure fear and shock with what just happened. His brother would never hurt him. Why was he doing this? It had to be that bastard he was going to marry. He changed his big brother somehow, he had to of!  
  
"Watch your mouth, brat!!" He shouted while his eyes turned into a blood red that smoked as if on fire. Goten just gasped in fear while Gohan watched what was taking place through his eyes. He could do nothing but beg Cell to not hurt him in his current condition.  
  
"Y-you're not my b-brother." Goten choked out as a few tears came to his eyes.  
  
Thankfully, Cell became annoyed with Gohans begs for mercy on his younger brother, and so he carelessly threw him aside as if he were nothing at all. Straight into the mirror, smashing it while knocking the boy unconscious as he landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
//Goten!!// Gohan cried out in fear.  
  
//Stop screaming already! He'll be fine as long as he keeps his mouth shut!//  
  
//If you hurt him, I'll–//  
  
//You'll what? You are in no position to make threats at me!!// Cell reminded him with a sneer. //And if he so much as looks at me cross-eyed ever again, I'll tie him to an anvil and throw him overboard!!//  
  
Gohan gasped. //You-you wouldn't! You can't do that! People would notice when the second prince is missing and they would do something! You'd be found out!//  
  
//Not if I made you do it for me.// He all but sang. //As a prince you can do whatever you want, even kill a member of your own family, and no one would say a word to you!//  
  
//But-but Yamcha and Bunny know that I would never do that!// He shot back. //They would know that something was wrong!//  
  
Cell just smirked at him again. An action that was clearly getting on Gohans nerves but could still do nothing about it. // I'll just kill them too then// He said simply before making him walk out the door and towards the aisle. //Then maybe I'll celebrate by having some fun with your little boyfriend!// He said suggestively.  
  
Gohan could do nothing at that point but scream at him and make as many threats as he could, trying to do anything he could think of to get him to leave his friends, brother and love alone, but they all did no good as he just ignored him and continually made him walk down the aisle and towards the priest. It was time to get married.  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  
Sorry that this chapter is kind of short and sucks a little _, but I just wanted to get something out to you before I got kicked off the computer. Hope you all liked it,and please press the little purple button to review me, because they make me happy And want to write more! ^_^ 


	8. You're Too Late!

The Little Mermaid: Chapter Eight  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and I don't own the little mermaid despite how cool that would be! Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic, but she is mentioned in some parts.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tale fic and there are no real specifics on the characters, aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good!^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. These things // are used to indicate telepathy. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine. Ch#8-?  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (They're both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (they're both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Colourful flower centre pieces were decorating every table over the white table cloths, the wedding cake was at least six feet tall with sparkling candy roses on each thick layer, and the most beautiful organ music to ever be heard was playing. It's song floating through the air while the guests all watched in awe as the prince's future spouse made his way down the aisle to meet him in his white tuxedo.  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day, and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming party after the wedding ceremony on the vast yacht. All except for two frowning guests that is.   
  
Yamcha scowled lightly at Sharpner when he passed, and Bunny frowned from right beside him as she watched as well with her arms crossed. Cell ever so slightly turned his head to them and smirked as he went, knowing how badly he was angering them with the simple act.  
  
Puar and Icarus were currently sniffing around the deck, trying to find their masters. Puar searched for any trace she could find of her master's fishy smell, but unfortunately found nothing. Icarus knew that something was wrong with his older master, so he resorted to trying to find the younger one, who was for some reason nowhere in sight.   
  
The dog traced the smell back to a closed door, but when he whimpered, pawed, and barked at it all he got was a leash by some stupid unknown human in order to keep him quiet.  
  
Gohan was standing at the alter, waiting patiently for his *fiancé*, so they could get this over with. While on the inside, he was screaming. Why didn't anyone notice the lack of emotion in his voice when he spoke? Or the dull look in his eyes? How come no one noticed that he wasn't acting like his usual self, or that Goten was missing and injured in the changing room and probably needed medical help?! Why wasn't anyone trying to help him?!   
  
He could think of no reason why no one would notice these things other than the fact that they all must be complete idiots. At least Yamcha and Bunny noticed the change in him. Perhaps they could do something to help. Maybe not today, but it was the only thread of hope he could hold onto while he watched that monster walk down the aisle to meet him.   
  
When Cell finally made it up to the alter, he immediately sent Gohan a mental command the face the priest while hooking his arm through his. He inwardly shouted at him to not touch him with pure disgust in his mental voice, but he just ignored it while smiling. It was really creepy when he smiled.  
  
The priest performing the ceremony was a tiny old man who had to stand on a stack of books just to be able to see the bible which he was reading from, and he had extremely poor eyesight as well. It was amazing that he could see anything at all through his tiny glasses, but Cell honestly didn't care as long as the old man performed the ceremony.  
  
"D-dearly beloved," He started with his crackling old voice.  
  
Once again, Cell smirked. He was almost finished. Just another ten minutes and he would be done. All he had to do was ride this out and then finally take what was rightfully his. The brat and his father's kingdom!  
  
**********************************************************   
  
It seemed that no matter how fast Turtle tried to swim, or how much Trunks kicked, the yacht wasn't getting any closer and the sun was only setting faster.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks! We're gonna make it! We're almost there!" He frantically said to his friend currently holding onto his back as he panted in exhaustion from the heavy load, but the strong current of the sea wasn't helping things out too much as they went, and they were losing hope quickly.  
  
'Oh God, please let us get there in time! I don't want to be Cell's slave and I don't want him to marry Gohan!' Trunks silently prayed while they went. He just had to get there in time and stop that wedding, he had to!   
  
But with how slow things were going the best he could hope for at this point was that Master Roshi would get there first and slow things down until he made it there.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Roshi was still flying around squawking for all his feathered throat was worth. So far he had birds, dolphins, seals, other seagulls and even a few starfish following him with the help of the other fish.  
  
He suddenly swooped over a flock of unmoving flamingos and decided that they could help out too. They simply looked up at him curiously as he and the other animals passed by, but still did nothing.  
  
"Hey! C'mon, lets get a move on already!" He shouted at them at the top of his lungs, letting the other birds passing by explain things to them so that he wouldn't have to stop and waste any time that he so desperately needed.  
  
When the smaller birds all explained things to them, they wasted no time in flapping their wings and taking to the sky. Every animal that lived near or in the sea respected and loved the royal family, and they all wanted to do anything they could to help the prince. Even if it meant taking on Cell himself.  
  
Roshi continued his loud and annoying squawking as he led the way to the yacht, the sunset directly behind it and almost completely set. Just thirty more seconds and he would be there in time to stop it, but he still wasn't too sure about how Trunks was doing.  
  
************************************************  
  
"D-do you, Prince Gohan, take Sharpner to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The tiny, half blind old man asked while pointing at Cell when he referred to Gohan.  
  
//NO! I DON'T!//  
  
"I do."   
  
Cell smirked. //Stop embarrassing yourself// He said harshly.  
  
//Bastard!// Gohan spat back.  
  
Cell would have mad another snide remark, but a loud and *very* annoying squawking sound cut him off. He rolled his eyes at the sound of an animal that should be shot to be put out of it's misery. 'What the hell is that?' He though while turning his head just in time to quickly duck out of the way of Master Roshi's swooping attack.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" He cried out. But before he could even utter another curse a swarm of sparrows that were following the seagulls lead also swooped in on him and attacked. Pecking and biting and scratching for all they were worth.  
  
The male guests all ran up to try and fend them off while the women stayed as far away from them as possible.  
  
Yamcha and Bunny simply stood aside, watching the show in amusement while trying to hold back their laughter. Somebody up there deserved some thanks for this that was for certain.  
  
Gohan just looked at the sight in front of him and inwardly laughed his head off. He didn't know why the all resident birds were going insane on the octopus-like creature in disguise, and frankly, he didn't care. They could peck his eyes out and he wouldn't give a damn.  
  
Soon things proceeded to get worse/better as about a half a dozen seals jumped onboard the ship and started to fend off and bark at the guests who were trying to help Cell. They weren't hurting them or anything because they knew that these humans didn't know any better, but they still had to get them away so that the birds could finish their work on the intruder.  
  
********************************************************  
  
When Turtle and Trunks finally made it to the ship they were both panting heavily and almost completely out of breath. Turtle from the heavy load he had to carry and the distance required to swim, and Trunks because of all the kicking he had to do in order to speed things up.  
  
Fortunately for Turtle the physical part of his job was over, but for Trunks it was still just starting. They both stopped next to the great yacht's anchor chain for Trunks to quickly reach his hand out and climb up. At least he didn't have to kick anymore, but this was hard too!  
  
'I'm almost there! Just a little further!' He yelled at himself to keep from letting the ache in his arms and legs get the better of him.  
  
But the one thing that really kept him going was the sound of frantic yelling, barking, and the twittering of angry birds and seagulls. At the sound he immediately knew that Roshi had made it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Goten wearily opened the door that led to the to deck while trying to rub away the heavy soreness in his head. He had every intention of telling the guards that his big brother was sick and to arrest that Sharpner jerk for what he was doing to him.  
  
Automatically he knew that he wouldn't be getting that chance once his eyes came into contact with the amazing sight before him. Hundreds of birds of all kinds were swooping around and attacking Sharpner!! There were seals everywhere barking at all of the guests, and the funniest thing was when a flock of seagulls swooped in on him and threw several starfish at his face!  
  
He would have laughed, but then he caught sight of his brother standing at the alter. Unmoving despite the show that was currently going on, with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Gohan!" He cried out in worry before quickly making a dash in his direction.  
  
Unfortunately when he was about halfway there, one of the large seals saw him running and immediately got in his way to stop him, barking like mad and flapping its flippers to try and scare him off.   
  
"What are you doing!?" He shouted at the rubbery animal, as if it would understand him, in a mixture of anger and annoyance for daring to stop him. "Move it!!" He demanded hotly. But the seal simply barked at him before pushing him away with it's head. The Animal thought that he was going to help Cell like the rest of the guests were.  
  
Goten swiped at it for all he was worth, but the seal in front of him was far too big and strong for him to take on and get past as it shoved him over in a corner where all the other guests were.  
  
Darting his head back and forth through the giant crowd of people to try and find a way out, he noticed with an extreme amount of surprise that Trunks was climbing up the ship and pulling himself over the rail.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" He called out while running over to the lavender haired teen. He'd never been as happy to see him as he was now. Puar also noticed him as she too ran off to greet her master.  
  
The teen whipped his head to the side once he heard him intime to see the small boy headed in his direction, and his face lit up with relief. 'He could help me with this.' He thought happily as he raced up to him.  
  
"You've gotta help my big brother!" He shouted through his gasps as he was only just able to stop in time before smashing into the teen. Puar simply purred happily as she happily rubbed up against her master. She'd missed him a great deal.  
  
Trunks quickly nodded his head, not even noticing his kitten as he took a look around the messed up deck to try and find his love. He didn't even need to look at the sun to know how his time had almost run out, so he had to find him and *fast*!  
  
Finally when he was sure that he would never be able to see him through the swarms of screaming people, an even higher pitched and most familiar sound met his ears. Master Roshi's squawking.  
  
He quickly looked over to the source of the sound, and was surprised to actually see the bird trying to take on Cell himself with Gohan standing lifelessly behind them. The seagull was fiercely biting and scratching at his neck for all he was worth until his foot became caught in the seashell necklace around his neck. That monster then took the opportunity to grab him by his feathered throat and strangle him.  
  
'OH NO! Master Roshi!!' Trunks inwardly cried out before making a dash to try and stop him from killing his good friend.   
  
Icarus noticed what was going on between the insane bird and the evil creature that was trying to kill it, so he quickly broke away from the human who was holding him and ran for the evil looking blonde who was hurting the bird and his master.  
  
CHOMP. Right in the ass.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SNAP.  
  
The little chain that held the seashell containing Trunks' voice snapped when Roshi kicked all the harder to get away from him, and the seashell went flying into the air only to land and smash like glass at Trunks' feet. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks in front of the glass in the shock of what just happened.  
  
His glowing voice flowed out like a mist and up in the air towards his throat, still singing the song that he sang the day he signed the contract with Cell.  
  
Gohan's eyes finally became clear as he regained the control of his body with the smashing of the shell. The first thing he did was try to rub away the ache in his eyes, before looking towards the source of the beautiful song that he knew only his love could sing.  
  
"T-Trunks?" He called out. Unsure of what he was seeing.  
  
When his voice entered his throat, everyone was watching in awe at the sight and he couldn't help the sound that escaped his mouth as he sang the very last verse beautifully.  
  
He immediately blushed. He hated singing in public before and and it was just as bad now with all these humans watching.  
  
"Trunks?" Gohan called out to him again.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks called back, before quickly bring his hand up to his throat in the surprise that he could now speak with no problems at all. It felt weird being able to talk again after going so long without it.  
  
"You can talk!" He cried out before running over to where he stood and sweeping him into his arms for a long awaited hug.  
  
"Gohan get away from him!" Cell called angrily, out in hopes that he would still have some control on him. He didn't expect to hear his own voice when he spoke and his eyes widened in shock. His spell had worn off.  
  
He then furiously whipped his head in the direction of the sun. 'I can still do it! Just. Ten. More. Seconds!'  
  
"I'm so sorry Trunks! I love you! Not that thing over there!" Gohan explained frantically. "If I'd known what he was doing to you I would have done something!"   
  
"I wanted to tell you Gohan." Trunks said softly with their arms still wrapped around each other.   
  
Gohan simply smiled in the relief that he had the control of his body again and his love in his arms. He then lowered his face a little closer as Trunks reached his own head up for their kiss, all the animals watching in anticipation. At long last.  
  
"Gohan NO!" Cell cried out.  
  
But just before their lips could touch, Trunks let out a sharp gasp of pain, and the sound of ripping could be heard as his pants shredded down the legs to allow his own legs to fuse together and his purple tail to reform. The sun had set. They were too late.  
  
Cell just looked at the pathetic sight before him and laughed out menacingly. Trunks could no longer stand to support himself and that human he liked so much could only help make his trip to the floor easier by holding onto him as he kneeled down next to him.   
  
"Y-you're too late!" He laughed out gleefully. He'd nearly had a heart attack when it looked as if they were about to kiss each other, so you can imagine how happy this made him.   
  
"Trunks, what's happening to you?" Gohan asked, his voice filled with worry as he looked at what had become of his love. He didn't change into the green scaley thing that he'd pictured earlier, but he was still fearful for him.  
  
Trunks slowly raised his head to look at his prince in the eyes, tears streaking down his face. They were too late and he knew it. He would be Cell's slave because that was the deal he'd made. "W-we're too late Gohan." He choked out miserably. "I-I can't stay."  
  
"YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!" Cell screamed out again, raising his hands into the air as lightning struck at them and changed him back into his black and green octopus form.  
  
The guests all cried out in terror at the sight of the monster, and tried to get away from him as fast as they could as he practically charged down the aisle to get his prize while only using his hands.  
  
"NO!" Gohan cried out as he quickly ran ahead to try and stop him from taking his love away. Trunks then tried to drag himself away too, but Cell easily threw Gohan aside and caught up to him with little trouble at all, grabbing him around the waist and launching the both of them on the rail of the ship.  
  
"Let go of me! Gohan!" Trunks cried out as he struggled in his tight grip.  
  
"No! Trunks!" Gohan cried out in an equal amount of fear as he quickly got to his feet and ran to try and stop them.   
  
"So long, lover boy!" Cell taunted before jumping into the dark ocean with a splash, just before Gohan could reach out to stop them.  
  
"Trunks!" He called out frantically as he looked down the side of the ship and at the rippling water, hoping to get something, *anything* for a response.  
  
But they were gone.  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  
A.N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but my disk erased again, along with the other chapter for Somewhere I Belong so that chapter will take another little longer to get out for those of you who are reading that story too. almost done with this fic now ^_^ only a few more chappies to go! Please review this and tell me what you think of it. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE REVIEW!! If I don't get any reviews then I just won't finish! (Insert evil laughter here) 


	9. Fight For Love

The Little Mermaid  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ or The Little Mermaid despite how cool that would be. Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! No permission required just make sure ya tall me first.^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine.  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Continually swimming deeper and deeper into the ongoing darkness of the ocean and farther away from the light, Trunks felt his heart break just a little more every time the octopus would stretch out his tentacles and recoil them to push them further down. Down and far away from Gohan. Where he could never reach him.  
  
He just wouldn't stop. He had his prize and he wasn't letting go for anything. Cell's grip on Trunks' arm was starting to cut off the circulation as they sped down into the depths of the ocean. And no matter how much he struggled or pleaded, he just wouldn't stop.  
  
"It isn't fair! You cheated!!" He accused while still trying to get Cell to take his hands off of him as he was dragged away from the yacht. "If it weren't for you then he would have kissed me a long time ago!!"  
  
"In case you've forgotten, boy," He spat. "We never discussed the rules that *I* had to go by in our deal!" He said in annoyance before suddenly smirking as he slowed down in order to get a good look at the teen behind him.   
  
"You really should read things before you sign them." He said before pulling him close, wrapping an arm and a black tentacle around his waist to ensure that he couldn't move. "Because now you're mine." He whispered seductively.  
  
Trunks' breath suddenly hitched in fear, and he became *very* aware of how Cell was holding onto him. "Let go of me!!" He cried out while trying to struggle away, but his grip on his wrist and waist only tightened.   
  
"Stop trying to escape you little brat!" He shouted in anger while starting to drag him away again. "You'll only make this harder on yourself--"  
  
"CELL STOP!!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs as he appeared from seemingly nowhere, pointing his Trident directly at Cells' face threateningly while Krillin gave the octopus an icy stare from where he sat on his shoulder. Turtle had also come, but was hiding behind some coral, waiting to see if there was anything he could do to help.  
  
Trunks looked at the face of his father in a mixture of relief and fear. Fear that he'd been caught and relief that he was actually seeing his father again. He didn't even get a chance to call out to him though as Cell's two eels quickly came out from nowhere and grabbed him by his arms before swimming off with him.  
  
"Father!" He cried out.  
  
"Be silent, Boy." Cell barked, before returning his gaze to the very pissed off looking King Vegeta, and smiling. "And how are you this evening?" He asked politely, as if he wasn't about to cart the merman's only son off and use him for blackmail and *other* purposes.  
  
"Let. Him. Go." Vegeta demanded coldly, pointing the blade of his trident at Cell's face with the ugliest sneer he could manage  
  
"Forget it, Vegeta, he's mine now!" The octopus spat while pulling out the glowing contract for him to see. "We made a deal. He belongs to me now." He said, as Vegeta looked at it and read Trunks' name with a shocked face.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know it would go this far!" Trunks called out before one of the eels reached out and held his mouth shut. He was trying to at least apologise to his father while he had the chance to, at least that way he wouldn't hate him for being so stupid as to even sign the thing.  
  
Vegeta wasn't listening though. He was *not* going to let this freak take his son away! He quickly raised his trident and powered it up all the way before blasting the paper he was holding with all the power he could summon.  
  
Cell actually put it out in front of him to act as a shield as the blast hit, pushing him backwards until he hit the rocks, laughing menacingly at the shocked look on Vegeta's face. How could it have not worked? His trident should've destroyed that thing without a problem!  
  
"You see? This contract is completely legal! Nothing can break it! Even you!" Cell laughed, swimming on up to where he was still floating. "Of course I could always make a deal with you." He whispered threateningly before quickly swimming back over to where his eels still held Trunks.   
  
"I bet you would give anything to have me set your son free." He said, running a finger under Trunks' chin affectionately. He turned his head away in disgust, so he didn't see the mixture of shock and fear that was on his father's face, knowing what Cell meant.  
  
He chuckled, flicking his wrist as the two Cell jr. eels let go of their prisoner as he (with a startled cry) was pulled down to the ocean floor before his tail connected with the dirt. A small whirlwind quickly surrounded his body, and when he tried to call out for help, no sound came. He was mute again.  
  
"Toranksu!" Vegeta tried to swim over to get him out, knowing that he was being changed into one of the dreaded seaweed creatures that the octopus kept in his den, but Cell was able cut him off in a flash.  
  
"Let's make a deal." He sneered, venom dripping from his voice with what he had in mind.   
  
***************************************************  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing!?!?" Yamcha called out, as he watched his prince from the yacht row out to sea in a lifeboat.  
  
"Yamcha, I lost him once and I'm not going to lose him again!!" Gohan called back, still rowing while not looking at him. He would drop dead before losing his love to that freak after finally getting him back! He quickly double checked to make sure the spear gun he had was still loaded. That thing was going to pay for what it was doing to Trunks and for what it did to him and Goten *that* was for certain!  
  
Suddenly he stopped rowing as the water around him changed into a sort of bright and golden colour. 'Maybe they're down there.'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Well? Do we have a deal or not?" Cell demanded, becoming impatient with Vegeta's hesitation with signing the glowing contract.  
  
'It's either sign the damn thing, and get Toranksu changed back in exchange for my kingdom, or he stays this way for the rest of his life.' He thought, knowing the answer he would give even if he didn't run the conditions through his head. 'It's my fault he ran to this bastard anyway. I hope this will be apology enough for you, boy.' He silently raised his trident, and without regret, signed his own name in the place of his son's.  
  
"It's done!" Cell laughed out, watching as the whirlwind that held Trunks disappeared as he was freed from the spell and changed back into his normal size. Trunks then looked over just in time to see the small whirlwind that held him shoot off to where his father still floated before wrapping around him, connecting him to the ocean floor, and changing him into a seaweed creature a lot faster than it was doing for him.  
  
"Father, no!" He cried out while trying to swim over and help as fast as he could. Krillin could only watch complete shock, unable to believe that this was happening. Cell was really going win.  
  
Just as Trunks made it over to his father's side, he was so small that his trident fell to the floor and his crown surrounded his whole body. He was too late, Vegeta had changed.  
  
"F-father?" He asked as he looked down at him and the tiny creature that was his father looked back up at him. "Majesty?" Turtle also asked, coming out of his hiding spot to see the strange form his king was in.   
  
Cell slowly glided over, practically hypnotised at the sight of the trident and golden crown, just begging to be taken. "It's all mine." He hissed, reaching a hand down to pick up the items.  
  
"You bastard. Stay away!" Trunks cried out in a rage as he quickly tried to put him in a headlock. He couldn't let him steal his father's things! He had to try and fix this! But Cell was still too strong for him, and all he had to do was reach out one of his tentacles to pry him off and hold him down, using two more to take the crown and trident before taking them into his hands and pointing the blade end at the lavender haired prince.  
  
"Don't fuck around with me, you stupid brat!" He roared at the sneering teen. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you try something like that–ahhh!" He cried out in pain as a spear grazed his arm and just missed hitting Trunks.  
  
He looked up to see what had done that just to see Gohan in the water with a gun in his hand! He was trying to save him!  
  
'God dammit I missed!' He silently cursed himself as he squinted at the forms below that were blurry to him due to the water. At least he could make out that Trunks was alright.  
  
Vegeta quickly turned his slimy neck up to the human floating around in the water. He recognised him immediately from the statue he destroyed in Toranksu's old cave, and was shocked to see that he was actually *helping* them! A human in love with a mermaid? Will wonders never cease?  
  
"Gohan get out of here!" Trunks called out in a panic as Cell quickly sent his eels off to get him, pissed off at being attacked by the bastard.  
  
Quickly seeing the two blurry black eels headed his way and realising how much he needed a breath of air, Gohan swam to the surface as fast as he could. There were more spears up there and at this point he could use them!  
  
Just as he broke to the surface and grabbed onto his boat, the two Cell jr. eels had grabbed onto his legs and pulled him under. He didn't even get a chance to take in a proper breath much less grab at a spear! He kicked and struggled against them, but no matter what he did they wouldn't drop him. And he was losing oxygen fast!  
  
Krillen and Turtle immediately swam up to help him, knowing that he was the only chance they had of stopping Cell. "Hold on we're coming!" Turtle cried out before chomping onto one of the eels as hard as he could, almost braking its skin and listening with satisfaction as it screamed in pain before quickly letting go to inspect his wounded tail.   
  
Krillin quickly pinched at the other eel's face on every spot he could get access to, almost cutting out one of its eyes in the process. It also cried out in pain before giving up and dropping the human, deciding that he wasn't worth it and letting Gohan go to swim back to the surface.  
  
Cell wasn't about to give him up yet though as he powered up his new trident with a sadistic look on his face. "Say goodbye to your lover boy." He said to Trunks as he pointed it and prepared to shoot.  
  
The lavender haired teen immediately paled in pure horror. "No!" He cried out before swimming over and punching him square in the face, knocking off his aim and blasting his eels instead, destroying them. They didn't even see what hit them.  
  
"My babies!" He cried out in the shock that he'd hit them. Trunks used the distraction to swim to the surface where Gohan was.   
  
"My poor little babies." He said sadly as he gently picked up and cradled their ashes before quickly turning his enraged eyes back to the escaping young prince. All he saw was a blood red as he stared in the boy's direction. That little fucker had killed his babies! He *was* going to suffer for that!  
  
His breathing increased heavily as he inwardly chanted a spell, causing black smoke to erupt out from under him and his size to increase. Turtle and Krillin could only watch as he grew, shaking in complete fear. They were all gonna die.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
When Gohan broke the surface of the water into the dark night, the first thing he did was greedily take in a rather *large* gulp of air, before coughing and sputtering up the water that had made its way into his mouth and nose. He then looked around for his spear gun, but it, as well as the lifeboat and yacht were out of sight, and he became afraid as to where they went. He was all alone in the middle of the ocean.  
  
That is until an angelic voice called out to him. "Gohan!"  
  
He quickly whipped his head around to face the source of the beautiful sound, and could've cried at the sight of his love swimming over to where he floated.  
  
Trunks also looked as if he was about to shed tears as he got closer to his prince before being taken into his strong arms for a most scorching and long awaited kiss. Gohan could feel Trunks' tail at his legs beneath the water as he practically crushed his mouth with his own, but that did nothing to the passion he felt. He didn't care if Trunks wasn't human. He didn't care that he had a tail. He only cared that he was holding him right now.  
  
"Gohan you have to get away from here!" Trunks said, his voice full of worry when the kiss was broken off.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you alone!" He cried back determinedly, but before another word could be uttered, a strange glow surrounded them in the water, and the whole earth shook.  
  
"What the--?" Was all Gohan could utter before they were separated by a huge golden spike and quickly raised out of the water by a giant sized laughing Cell! His eyes were turned up as he looked at where they both sat on his head, sadistic and cruel intentions in mind for the both of them.  
  
"Jump, Trunks!" Gohan shouted, reaching over and taking his hand before they both dove back into the dark ocean water, coming back up and holding each other close with the fear they felt coursing through them at the sight.  
  
Obviously, he was enormous! And he practically glowed in the dark night with the evil and hatred that was being radiated off of him.  
  
"YOU STUPID, PITIFUL, FOOLS!!" He boomed, raising a black tentacle before moving to crash it down on their heads. Trunks managed to push Gohan out of the way before diving away just as the tentacle hit the water with a force that surely would have killed them both.  
  
Cell however, didn't seem to notice that they escaped as he quickly conjured up a storm a deadly looking storm with Vegeta's trident. "NOW I'M IN CONTROL OF ALL THE OCEAN!! THE WAVES ARE AT MY COMMAND!!" He cried out, getting a natural high off of the power he now held in the palm of his hands, creating several whirlpools and not knowing that he was also stirring up all of the old sunken ships with his magic.  
  
The waves became stronger and harder with Cell's power, and soon Gohan found the he could no longer see Trunks in the almost pitch black area. "Trunks!!" He shouted over the roaring sound of the storm, hoping to at least hear his voice.  
  
The lavender haired and tailed mermaid, did hear him though. To prevent himself from being thrown away into the ocean he latched himself onto a boulder that was sticking out of the water. "Gohan, over here!!" He cried out, waving his hands to try and get his attention, but instead a wave that must've been fifty feet high formed over the human's head and crashed on him with enough force to send him almost to the bottom of the sea and where all the ships were rising.  
  
"Gohan!! No!!" Trunks cried out in pure horror. Unfortunately that caught Cell's attention, and just as he was about to dive in to save him, the octopus raised his trident and blasted the boulder he was sitting on, sending him flying into a giant whirlpool. It was so powerful that the ocean floor was dry, and Trunks was knocked unconscious when he hit the hard ground with a thud.  
  
Cell simply laughed at the limp sight of him as he went back to his storm. He'd deal with the little brat later.  
  
************************************************  
  
Gohan's lungs burned for air as he tried without too much luck to swim for the surface, but the underwater current as well as the movement of the previously sunken ships kept him below.  
  
Eventually a rising ship passed directly over his upturned face, and he let out an entire mouthful of air in his shock, but then felt several ropes grazing softly against his face and immediately made a grab for them. He was *not* going to die today!  
  
Finally his hands decided to cooperate and tightly grab onto one of the last few ropes dangling from the ship. He must've been closer to the surface than he thought, because it was only five seconds after he started climbing that his face came above the water and he was finally able to take in some much needed air with a gasp.  
  
Breathing as though he'd just ran a mile, Gohan continued his climb of the old wooden ship, half amazed that it was even able to float. Looking off into the distance, he let out a shocked gasp as the giant form of Cell caught his eyes. 'He's not even that far off!' He thought to himself in amazement as the creature continued to play around with the weather while laughing mercilessly. But then a scary thought occurred to him, and it sent his heart into his throat. 'Where the hell is Trunks?!?'  
  
The question only caused him to climb faster, he needed to find his love before that thing did. Finally making it over the rail and falling onto his side in his exhaustion, Gohan quickly got back to his feet before forcing his burning legs to run to the front of the ship. The wind was strong enough for him to steer it around without the sails up.  
  
Finally making it to the frantically spinning and almost broken wooden steering wheel, he quickly grabbed the handles and had to use almost all of his strength just to hold it steady. Suddenly, while looking ahead into the raging storm, the front beam of the ship caught his eye. It was splintered off at the end, making it razor sharp while still long enough to be used as a weapon.  
  
Looking ahead to make sure that Cell's back was turned, he couldn't help but smirk with his luck. 'I'm not going to let that thing take him away from me.' He thought determinedly as he prepared to steer the front of the ship into Cell's back.  
  
But then he jerked his head downward and started to laugh even harder than before, pointing the trident he held into the water with a murderous look in his eyes. "What the hell is he doing?" He asked himself, praying to God that he was looking at Trunks like that.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Trunks groaned and slowly opened his heavy eyes before shivering and looking around his cold surroundings. He was on cold hard sand, surrounded but the spinning water of Cell's whirlpool, and if that wasn't enough to scare him then when he looked up just to see the giant glowing octopus monster, looking down at him with his eyes completely transfixed and almost bloodshot with an eery smile on his face and his father's trident pointed right at him, was.  
  
"Oh no!" He cried out fearfully while quickly dragging himself to the water wall.  
  
When he reached his hand into the spinning water though, he couldn't help but recoil it with a cry of pain. The water was moving far too fast for him to even try and get through, and the pressure would most likely kill him in itself if he miraculously did get in.  
  
This whirlpool was obviously designed to keep him inside.  
  
He was stuck.  
  
Cell aimed the trident at him and quickly sent out an electric blast that would have hit him had he not jumped out of the way. And believe me, when you're doing that with tail it's not an easy thing to do.  
  
The black and green octopus obviously didn't want him for his body anymore, now that he had the trident. That and he wanted revenge for the death of his Cell jr's.   
  
"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" He bellowed out as he sent out another blast at him, that only narrowly missed and ended up singing his tail, causing him to cry out in sheer pain and preventing him from moving again.  
  
Trunks lay on the cold hard sand, shivering as freezing water droplets covered his entire body while he held a hand over his wounded tail, waiting for the attack he knew was coming. 'God, Gohan, I'm so sorry I dragged you into all this. I love you so much.' He thought, squeezing his eyes shut and cringing as he waited to die.  
  
Cell raised his trident again, a good feeling that he was going to enjoy this and not knowing about the ship that was closing in on him from behind with Gohan on it, determined to kill him and save his love.  
  
"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!" He yelled at the tiny form in the whirlpool sadistically as he prepared to bring down the razor sharp trident on him, but before he could get halfway to him, a piercing object stabbed him in the back and right through to his stomach.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried out in sheer pain, dropping the trident into the water in shock and causing his storm spell to diminish.  
  
The whirlpool that contained Trunks stopped spinning and the water quickly consumed him. It felt like a giant weight that just dropped on his whole body with the weight and pressure of the water, and he immediately tried to dizzily swim his aching body away from the war zone and find Gohan.   
  
He definitely had to get away from the water, *fast*. Before a shark smelled his cut open tail and thought he was food, *that* was for certain.  
  
Electricity shot through Cell's whole body as he continued to cry out in pain and started to sink back into the ocean with how weak he now felt, so he slowly let out his tentacles to try and grab onto the ship that would keep him afloat, only succeeding in taking it back down with him.  
  
Gohan ran as fast as he could, trying to not get caught by the gray suction cups on his black tentacles as they swarmed his ship and took it under with him. Beams were snapping and the wooden deck below his feet cracked into splinters as he ran for the edge of the ship to make his escape.  
  
Jumping over and diving into the water at a speed he wasn't even aware he could mae, he had to swim and kick as hard as he could to prevent himself from being sucked under with both the ship and the dying monster that held onto it, just to get away once he was under.  
  
His lungs burned for air, but he had to be strong! Just...a little...further...  
  
Finally breaking the surface of the salty water he took in the largest breath of air that his lungs could take in. So large that strangely enough it felt like he choked on it, but only for a moment before he could properly take in the air he needed and swim his tired body away from the still smoking body of Cell's dead corpse, and off to the far away shore.  
  
He tried to stop once to get a good look at his surroundings and see if he could spot Trunks anywhere, but almost sank with the delay, so he pushed on, feeling as if he was about to pass out under the strain of the current and his tired muscles.  
  
'Where is he?' He thought tiredly as he swam, praying that Cell didn't kill him while trying to hold his heart in check at the very thought of it.  
  
Finally feeling the sand beneath his fingers and feet, Gohan tried to get up and walk the rest of the way, panting for air as he dragged himself, but quickly fell to his knees with how weak he was, and was forced to crawl to the shore, passing out on the dry sand once he'd made it. His last thoughts were of his lavender haired love, hoping that he would be able to see him again and that wherever he was, he was safe.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Vegeta looked up at the bright lights coming from the surface with interest, wondering what was going on up there and if his son was alright, while strangely enough, also hoping for the safety of the human who help him escape before Cell made his big change.  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't help but open his mouth in shock as he watched both his trident as well as his golden crown sink to where he was currently trapped in the muddy ground.  
  
The very second the blade touched the ground next to him, a bright light surrounded him and he changed back into his normal from.  
  
He gasped in shock at the sudden change. 'They must've killed him!' He thought in complete awe, that a human and a mermaid would actually be able to kill the sea sorcerer.  
  
Looking at his hands with interest, and making sure that everything was as it was before, he couldn't help but smirk proudly as he picked up his trident and crown before swimming off to find his boy.   
  
************************************************  
  
All the seaweed creatures in Cell's den cringed in fear as they watched the strange ash come upon them, not knowing that they were Cell's ashes. Once they were touched by the substance, they were immediately changed back into their mermaid forms with hundreds of bright and sparkling flashes.  
  
Gasping happily at their luck, they all swam away as fast as their fins would carry them from their former dark and gloomy prison, none of them daring to look back.  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
So what do you all think so far? There is only one other chapter needed before this ends ^^ so if ya want to read it you should press the little purple button below and review! or else no ending chapter will come!!! MWUAHAHAHAH!! *cough* *cough* anyway, sorry it took so long to get this out, and thank you to all who have been reviewing me as well as those who were patient ^_^ bye for now ^_~ 


	10. Human Again

The Little Mermaid  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ or The Little Mermaid despite how cool that would be. Please don't sue you will only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!   
  
Warnings: None that I can think of, aside from the fact that Bulma will not be found in this fic. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr (It can be Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks if you want since this is just a fairy tail fic and there are no real specifics on the characters aside from Trunks' long hair. Just use your imagination! ^_^)  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! No permission required just make sure ya tall me first.^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts. Bra is a little older than what she should normally be. She is nine and Trunks is sixteen. Gohan is eighteen and Goten is also nine.  
  
Mermaid: Trunks  
  
Prince: Gohan  
  
King of the sea: Vegeta (duh)  
  
Sea Witch: Cell (Their both creepy and weird looking)  
  
Two Eels: Cell juniors   
  
Sebastian: Krillin  
  
Flounder: Flounder will just be the Turtle that hangs out with Master Roshi since he is cowardly. I would have made him Goten, but he's Gohans little brother and therefore will remain on land. I know that turtles need air to breath but lets just pretend that this one doesn't.  
  
Most Trusted Advisor to Gohan: Yamcha  
  
Seagull: Master Roshi (their both nuts! Nuff said.)  
  
Dog: Icarus (I know that Icarus is supposed to be a dragon, but I'm keeping him a dog)  
  
************************************************************  
  
The sun shone brightly through the puffy clouds in the bright blue, early morning sky and onto the sandy beach. Gohan was still laying there, stirring in his sleep occasionally as the sounds of seagulls and the water on the shore disturbed him. But he still didn't wake.  
  
Trunks was perched up on a boulder off in the distance in the water, watching to make sure that the water didn't get too high on him while he slept. He couldn't help but sadly sigh at the sight of him. He would give anything to be able to crawl up there and lay down in the warm sun with him, but his father was watching, and he wouldn't like that.   
  
This was going to be the last time he'd ever see his prince. And he wouldn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
Vegeta had found him trying to swim to the surface early that morning, shortly after he was changed back to normal and freed from Cell's horrendous spell.   
  
His tail was badly injured, so using his trident, he quickly healed it to prevent the scent of his open flesh from reaching the noses of any nearby predators before grabbing his wrist and trying to drag him back to Vegeta-sei.  
  
But after so much begging, pleading, struggling and even frantic yelling on Trunks' part to let him go back, he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance before loosening his grip on his son's arm and reluctantly following him to the surface.  
  
He supposed that if his son wanted to check up on that human so much, then he should let him. He figured that it was at least owed to the human after doing the sea a favour by killing Cell. And it would shut his brat up too.  
  
The second Trunks' eyes landed on Gohan, lying unconscious on the sand and just out of reach of the tide, he immediately tried to swim over to him, worry spreading through his entire body at the sight. But a strong hand gripping on his shoulder kept him back. Vegeta still didn't want him over there.  
  
And so, he found a comfortable spot on a rock out in the water to keep an eye on him, making sure he didn't get carried away by the water.  
  
Trunks' bottom lips trembled as tears filled his eyes. After all of what he'd gone through, his father, the humans, Cell, after all of that, they still couldn't be together. It simply wasn't fair.  
  
Vegeta looked over at his son with interest as he watched the human on the sand longingly. This was his first time to the surface, but with how Toranksu so casually acted, he'd obviously been up here plenty of times. A helluva a lot more than what he'd originally thought.  
  
He found this predicament to be so strange. When his boy told him that he loved the human, at first he was far too angered to take it seriously, thinking of it as more of a crush, but still knew that he must of held some emotion for him, and that in itself threw him over the deep end. But he still faced Cell for a chance with that human, he faced the human world all alone just to see him. How....interesting.   
  
Krillin swam up next to him, not saying anything yet, but still hoping to perhaps get the king to go easy on his son when he punished him for swimming away from home and making that deal with Cell.  
  
"They really do love each other, don't they?" Vegeta asked from out of nowhere.  
  
The small red crab looked up at him in confusion, not having expected the question, but also not wanting to waste the rare moment of patience that the king displayed. "Yes, they do. I've seen them alone before." He almost whispered back, remembering their time dancing in the village and the boat ride in the lagoon fondly.   
  
Oh how he felt so sorry for the prince right now. The spell was gone and he was a mermaid again. Their chance was gone.  
  
Vegeta thought about the answer that the tiny red crab had given him. 'They really do love each other.' He thought somewhat sadly.   
  
He then thought of his wife, and the searing pain he went through at their separation when she died. And what he would give to just be able to hold her again. For just one minute. 'Is that how you feel, boy?' He mentally asked his son, looking as he just about broke down into tears from where he sat.  
  
'There's always Bra to act as my heir.' He thought to himself sadly. Making his decision about what he would do for his son.  
  
Gohan stirred again, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.   
  
Trunks heaved a heavy sigh as he swallowed over the large and painful lump in his throat, tears streaking down his face. He was waking up, so it was time to leave before he was seen. If only he could stay for just a little longer.  
  
"I have only one more problem left." Vegeta told the small crab sadly, not bothering to look at him as powered up his trident.  
  
"And what would that be, your Majesty?" Krillin asked slowly, wondering what it could be.  
  
The king sighed. "I'm just going to miss that brat." Was the sad reply he gave, before slowly levelling out his golden trident with the flow of the water, pointing it at Trunks while a sparkling, golden aura flowed out and to where he sat.  
  
Krillin gasped in shock, unable to believe that the king was actually going to do something nice for his son!  
  
Trunks, however was too caught up in his depression to notice the golden aura that snaked his way and up his tail at the moment.   
  
Finally, blinking at the bright light that surrounded his lower half and worked it's way up, he couldn't help but gasp in complete shock as he quickly looked himself over, wondering what the hell was happening to him.  
  
Snapping his neck at his father, he suddenly realised what was happening as he excitedly jumped into the water with a splash and swam over to where he floated while he still had a tail, and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Father, thank you so much!!" He cried out, truly grateful for the gift he was being given.  
  
Vegeta, a little unsurely, hugged him back for the first time. "You had just better make this relationship last, boy." He said harshly. "Now get over there before I change my mind." He commanded with a small smile.  
  
Trunks simply beamed at him before wiping his eyes and going back under the water. The last time he'd ever breath in the sea.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Gohan groaned as he turned over on the damp sand that clung to his clothes. Sitting upright, he took a quick look at his surroundings before remembering what happened the night before.  
  
His heart clenched when he didn't see Trunks anywhere. 'He must've been taken home.' He thought to himself sadly, slowly bringing his knees up before hiding his tear filled face in his hands.   
  
It wasn't fair. All they had to do was share one simple kiss and they could be together forever, but because he blew all of his chances when they were together, he would never get to see his lavender haired mermaid again.   
  
'No, no, no!! This isn't fair! I want him back!!' He inwardly cried in complete misery, while unsuccessfully trying to hold back hot tears and sobs with a painfully dry throat.  
  
What he didn't see when he had his face hidden, was Trunks' head slowly come above the sparkling water that still surrounded him, and walk a little unsurely towards him. He was so excited that he was scared. His father changed him back into a human, without the pain unlike how Cell had done, and he was at least wearing a pair of sparling silver dress pant.   
  
All he had to do now was walk over there! He was finally going to be with his prince! 'Don't trip, don't trip!' He mentally shouted at himself as he tried to get used to his legs again.   
  
Nothing could describe the emotions that were going through his body as he looked at where his prince was sitting. And he almost cried at the sight of him. He just couldn't wait to hold him.   
  
Gohan finally sniffled before slowly raising his head to the bright light that invaded the dark space in which he was hiding his face, thinking that it was just the early morning sun. But when he saw his love, practically sparkling as he walked towards him and was outlined by the still rising sun, he only cried harder.   
  
"Oh my God." He whispered in sheer disbelief at the sight. He was here! Trunks was human again! And he was coming back to him!!  
  
Smiling brightly and immediately getting to his feet, Gohan ran down the sand and into the water as fast as he could while ignoring the screaming protests of his tired and aching muscles. He quickly splashed through the bright blue water before picking up his love, and in his mixture of sheer happiness, excitement, relief and joy, twirled him around once before gently setting him back down in the knee high water and holding him close.  
  
"Don't leave me ever again." He whispered into the ear, hidden beneath lavender locks desperately.  
  
"I won't." Trunks promised, savouring the warmth that Gohan's arms gave him before reaching his head up for a soft kiss, that Gohan more than happily responded to as he opened his mouth for his love.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They're mouths continually caressed each other happily in the sun, even after the cheering had long ago stopped. Both on the ship and in the water.  
  
Gohan finally pulled away from his new husbands mouth to get a good look at him, as if their new union would of somehow changed him. Strangely enough, it did. Trunks just seemed to glow for him now that they were married. And he looked simply edible with his hair tide back and wearing that tuxedo. "How do you feel?" He asked, stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
  
He sighed in content with the touch. "Like a – What was that saying? million trucks?" He asked, a cute look of confusion on his face.  
  
Gohan simply chuckled. "That's million bucks." He said with a smile. "I'm going to have a helluva time getting that bird's teachings out of your head."   
  
"At least you got me to stop brushing my hair with a fork!" Trunks quipped with a grin.  
  
Gohan burst out laughing at the very thought, remembering the time he caught his prince brushing his hair with the fork. It certainly explained why he ate his food with his fingers the first few days. "I-I am never going to let you forget about that!" Gohan snickered out.  
  
Trunks playfully slapped him upside the head before taking his hand and walking back down the aisle with him to meet with everyone who witnessed the ceremony.  
  
Vegeta and Bra were using the magic of the trident to control the water around them, and allow them to sit comfortably over the rail so they could watch the wedding. All the other mermaid nobles had to float around the ship at the water levels normal height, and unfortunately they couldn't see much. Vegeta didn't really care for them anyway. Weddings were a family thing in his opinion anyway.  
  
Yamcha shook Gohans hand before taking him in for a friendly parental hug, happy that the young prince had found the one he was going to spend his life with, and that it was Trunks who he was going to do it with. "Congratulations, Gohan." He whispered happily, before letting go to shake Trunks' hand and hug him in the same way, while Bunny tried to keep her eyes dry as she planted kisses on Gohans cheeks.  
  
Vegeta watched, a smirk of amusement on his face as Bra giggled. 'I suppose not all humans are horrible.' He thought as he watched the blonde human cry in happiness for the two.  
  
Just as Trunks turned to go over and speak to his father, an interesting sight caught his eye. He reached a hand up to quickly tug at his new husband's sleeve. "Hey Gohan, look over there." He said, pointing at his sister in amusement with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Gohan blinked in slight confusion before turning his gaze over and smiling warmly. Goten had made his way over to where King Vegeta and Princess Bra were sitting in the water on the other side of the rail, and was doing a great job of ignoring the sea kings cold stare as he and Bra batted their eyes at each other affectionately.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "They're at least waiting until they're seventeen before I let my little brother get married." He said, causing a bubbling laugh to erupt from Trunks' throat.  
  
"If they do, I seriously doubt that father would change another one of his children into a human. You sure you'd like having your brother changed into a mermaid?" He asked, looking up at him a little unsurely. He didn't want another fight to break out over something like this, like what happened with him and his father.   
  
Gohan simply shrugged. "If it makes Goten happy, and as long as he'll visit me once in a while, I don't really care." Was the calm reply.  
  
Trunks sighed in pure relief before kissing his lovers cheek. Happy that he wasn't making a big deal out of it.  
  
Krillin was sitting on the very top of the giant white wedding cake, holding the two figurines of Trunks and Gohan closely as he cried, unable to suppress the amount of happiness he felt for the two.   
  
"Eighteen, did you cut that cake yet?!" Someone called out, just as a lovely looking blonde servant girl, with the most intense looking blue eyes he'd ever seen walked up.   
  
"I'm doing it now!" She called back, as she cut out pieces of the cake and set them on plates to hand out.  
  
Krillin simply stared at her in complete awe. Totally transfixed on her beauty and obvious deadly grace as she held the knife.  
  
'I've got to speak to Vegeta!' He thought as he quickly jumped from the top of the cake and onto the red carpeted floor, running for his king with a request in mind.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't see that Hercule had noticed him crawling on the floor, as the murderous glint in his eyes returned as he held a butcher knife in his hands, dead set on getting his revenge for the embarrassment the red crab had caused him earlier.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Father you've got to try this stuff, it's really good!" Trunks stated, shoving the plate of cake in his hands before handing him the fork.  
  
Vegeta looked at the fork curiously before tossing it away with a shrug of his shoulders, not knowing and not caring what it was for as he picked a small piece of the cake off and put it in his mouth. His eyes immediately widened with how good it tasted. Unlike anything he'd ever had as the chocolate melted in his mouth.  
  
"Boy, you certainly know how to fall for a species that can prepare a decent meal!" He said, obviously pleased. Trunks simply beamed. It was only food, but as long as he could please his father with the human things he was happy. More ways of showing him the better side of humanity were always great, no matter how small they may be.  
  
Suddenly hearing several banging sounds followed by a loud crash and a sharp cry of pain, everyone whipped their heads to the side in time to see Krillin scurry across floor and hop into the water with a triumphant splash and shout of victory. Hercule stumbled out as well, a few teeth missing and a dizzy look on his face as he fell flat on his face, unconscious.  
  
"Oh dear." Bunny said as Vegeta simply laughed out loud at the sight. Many people came to try and cart him off before waking him up, not wanting to spoil their prince's wedding anymore than necessary.  
  
Gohan simply rolled his eyes before grinning wickedly as he wrapped an arm around Trunks' waist and kissing his neck. "Wanna get out of here for a minute, love?" He whispered seductively, running a hand up his lavender haired prince's shirt, causing him to gasp at the wonderful touch.  
  
"You can't wait until tonight?" He whispered back, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek from behind him.  
  
Gohan grinned mischievously. "Nope." He said, quickly taking his hand and practically dragging him into one of the empty dressing rooms, the both of them laughing and snickering as they went before slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
Not even a full ten seconds had passed before Gohan had him moaning out his name.   
  
"Remind me to raise your pay when we get back to Vegeta-sei for the entertainment, crab." Vegeta laughed out over another bite of his cake, noticing the absence of his son but not bothering with it since he had a fairly good idea of where they went. Smirking at the thought.  
  
"Actually sire, there was something I wanted to ask you for." He said timidly, causing Vegeta's brow to lift with interest.  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked.  
  
He pointed a claw in the direction of Eighteen. "See her?" He asked. Vegeta simply nodded his head. "Well, I was kinda hoping that you could help me out with her." He said, somewhat shakily.  
  
Vegeta immediately knew what he wanted. "You want to be human as well?" He asked with a small smirk.  
  
Krillin gulped before nervously nodding his head.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "At this rate I'm going to lose all of my subjects to the damn humans." He said tiredly. "Very well, just hold still." He said while powering up the trident in his hand.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
About an hour later, Gohan and Trunks walked back out of the dressing room with their clothes all ruffled up and hair still in a bit of a mess as they both breathed heavily.  
  
"W-wow." Was all Trunks could say as he still tried to take in some air. "Is it gonna be like that all the time?" He asked.  
  
Gohan grinned at him, also trying to catch his breath. "It'll be even better once I show you a few more things." He said almost evilly while innocently placing a hand on his rear, causing Trunks to blush a deep red. He actually couldn't wait to get him in bed again. He simply loved hearing his prince scream for him.  
  
"I see you were busy." A familiar voice said, practically dripping with both sarcasm and amusement.  
  
Trunks looked down to see a small, unfamiliar bald man wearing a suit for the party. He didn't recognise him and neither did Gohan.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Trunks asked bluntly, not meaning to be rude, but he was just curious.   
  
The bald man made a pouting face. "Really now, I was hoping that you would recognise me in this cool new human body I have." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Krillin?!?" He half shouted in complete disbelief. Gohan simply looked at him oddly. "You know this guy?" He asked.  
  
"Ya, I do! He used to be a crab!" He said with a grin, causing a look of understanding to cross Gohans face. He wasn't about to ask anymore questions at this point about how or why it happened, things were just too weird sometimes.  
  
"Why did you become a human, Krillin?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
He simply grinned. "See that servant girl over there?" He asked, pointing at Eighteen who simply smiled and waved at them, and they all waved back politely.  
  
A look of understanding flashed across Trunks face, and he beamed proudly. "You like her, huh?" He asked in amusement.  
  
Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Ya, and now I got a date with her next week." He explained while blushing. "Anyway, I think I'll go over there and help her out, you should say bye to your father before this thing takes off." He said quickly before running back to his new girlfriend.  
  
Trunks blinked. He'd forgotten to talk to his father and say goodbye. Of course he'd get to see him again, but not as often and not for long periods of time. And the thought saddened him a little.  
  
"Gohan, could you wait here for a minute?" He asked lightly. Gohan merely kissed his lavender haired prince's cheek. "Sure thing love." He said, letting go of his hand as he walked to the rail to where his father and sister were waiting.   
  
Turtle was sitting next to them, and Master Roshi was perched up on the higher part of the ship so he could watch all the humans. He'd be able to visit Trunks whenever he wanted, so he didn't need to say a teary eyed farewell, but they wouldn't, so he left them alone so they could all say goodbye.  
  
Trunks patted Turtle on the head affectionately. "I'm gonna miss you pal." He said. "Make sure you come and visit me once in a while." He finished sadly.  
  
Turtle just about broke down into tears. He was gonna miss his best friend a lot! "Alright." He said glumly as he nuzzled his hand.  
  
Trunks smiled at him warmly, before turning his attention to his sister and giving her a brotherly hug. "Try not to annoy father as much as I did." He said, hoping to make her laugh and lighten the mood a bit.   
  
She giggled a bit while nodding her head and lightly kissing his cheek before letting go. She was going to miss her big brother, but was glad that he was happy now.  
  
Trunk then turned to his father, not really knowing what to do. He'd only hugged him once before, and that was done on impulse when he gave him his legs.  
  
"Father, I--"  
  
"You know that you're always welcome to come back." Vegeta said simply, pulling a confused Toranksu in for another hug. "And if that human ever harms you in any way, make sure you let me know so that I can destroy him." He whispered in his ear before letting go.  
  
**Now we can walk  
  
Now we can run  
  
Now we can stay  
  
All day in the sun...**  
  
Trunks blinked at him, but smiled brightly nonetheless. "He wouldn't hurt me, father, but thanks. That means a lot." He said happily.  
  
Vegeta then looked behind his son, to see the human he'd married still waiting for him. He bowed his head in a show of respect for fellow royalty, and Gohan bowed back. Coming a little closer to put his hand around his husbands waist as Vegeta, Bra and Turtle slowly descended back into the water, hearing Trunks call out his goodbyes as they went.  
  
Suddenly getting a great idea, Bra whispered something into her fathers ear, and he playfully rolled his eyes at her silly request. Then, doing something that he would normally never do, he raised his trident and created a rainbow to hang over the yacht as it sailed away, just as Gohan and Trunks deeply kissed each other again.   
  
**Just you and me  
  
And I can be  
  
Part of your world**  
  
~~The End~~  
  
A.N: Wow, what a long fic! Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed this, and to the guys labelled "Offended Trunks" and "Pissed "who reviewed me: F*ck You!   
  
Ah, I feel so much better now ^^ if anyone's interested in reading that review just look up all chapter one reviews and you'll find it, just to show you how stupid people can be ^_~ anyway, please review this and let me know what you think, If you plan on flaming, please make them good natured ones, like spelling and grammar errors and character flaws etc, not ones that tell me how immature I am Mean flamers can rot in hell.  
  
Well anyway, Hope you enjoyed my little fic ^^ once again.....please review ME!!! I'd really like to know if people enjoyed this fic 


End file.
